Disgaea X A Adventure That Was Never Forgotten
by Tera Tyrant Shadic
Summary: This a Story about Shadic & CO. on a adventure to defeat Natsu. It is sometimes touching, funny, sad, and and many other genres. Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN THE DISGAEA CHARACTERS, except for my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disgaea X**

Many years ago in a planet named Galaxia, there lived a young determined boy who wants to become to most powerful person known to mankind. His name is Shadic, unlike most boys some started with small goals but Shadic Was determine enough to achieve such high goals. On the day he becomes 20 something bad is about to happen.

Shadic: Thanks dad for letting me use your credit card to buy what I always wanted!

Shadic's dad: No problem, after all it is your 20th birthday. Just come back home and you'll see what we have for you.

Shadic: Really alright I am coming back *closes the hand phone*

Several minutes later reaching to his home

Everyone: Happy 20th Birthday Shadic!

Shadic: Aw Hell Yeah, this is the best day ever.

Shadic's mum: We all got a surprise for you!

Shadic: What is it?

*Dad brings down an enormous sword*

Shadic: OMG IT IS WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED AND COULD NEVER GET because of its high technology and design. Hehehe…

Shadic's two sisters: That's right it is Overlord Oblivion Z it functions with all the weapons in the world like swords, axe, gun, drill, scythe, spear etc…

Shadic: This is the best weapon ever! Now I am gonna test it.

*He tested it on powerful monsters and it works*

Shadic: It works and not a dent nor scratch.

*Soon a plane arrives with a flag of earth and another plane arrives with the flag of celestia and another plane arrives with the flag of the netherworld.*

Shadic: WTF

Humans angels and demons Leader: Alright guys we are gonna take everything on this planet and destroy it with our bare hands and Man Made weapons.

Army of humans angels and demons: !

Shadic: Oh Shit

*Rushes back to his house and warns everybody to flee*

Shadic: You guys must flee this time they are gonna invade Galaxia.

Shadic's dad: Everyone get ready. Where to son?

Shadic: Just go and hide and wait for me to come.

Shadic's dad: OK

Shadic's mom: Wait, what about you?

Shadic: I will distract them you guys flee.

Shadic's two sisters: But it's too dangerous.

Shadic: Don't worry I can take care myself beside I'm a grown man.

Shadic's dad: ok, Now Go kick their sorry asses for coming here.

Shadic: OK

*Shadic gets out of the house and the house flew automatically to planet Pluto*

Shadic: Alright time to help out the army.

*Dashes towards the battlefield and to the Galaxia bunker*

Shadic: Sir, I'm here to help you out.

Sargent: Alright you help us fight against the enemies.

Shadic: OK

*Shadic Dash out of the bunker and start to fight against the enemies*

Shadic: Take this and that. Get a load of this b***h. Too Slow.

*Near the end of the battle the Galaxian soldiers are dying slowly and the man standing is Shadic*

Shadic: Damn!

Demon: What's the matter are you scared of fighting all of us in one go?

Human: I am guessing he is scared.

Angel: True. True.

Shadic: Scared who's scared a weakling who is scared of this much is not worthy of being a soldier.

Demon: You have got big guts kid.

*Punches Shadic in the stomach and Shadic falls down*

Shadic: ARGH

Demon: But you're still weak.

Human: Ready to kill him.

Angel: Ready *Holds a bow and Ready to shoot the arrow*

Demon: Ready *Holds His scythe*

Human*Hold his gun out and pointed at me* 3…2…1…Fire

*Killed me at the same time*

Shadic: AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH (Mind Thoughts: NO this wasn't supposed to happen I promised my family that I would come back alive!)

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disgaea X True Nature & Nice demons**

Shadic: AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH (Mind Thoughts: NO this wasn't supposed to happen I promised my family that I would come back alive!)

Humans: Well that's over who wants to celebrate.

Angels and Demons and Humans: AYE!

*In Shadic's mind*

Shadic: No. Oh no this is bad, I am dead and the survivors are gonna get hunted that also include my family. Shit I must get back up.

? : Ahahahahahahahaha.

Shadic: Who's there and how the hell did you get into my mind.

?: I can't tell you how I get here. But I can tell you who am I.

Shadic: Let me guess you are Vyers the Dark Adonis and also called Mid-Boss.

Mid-Boss: Dammit how the hell did you know that infernal nickname?

Shadic: Laharl told me by Email.

Mid-Boss: Oh Really.

Shadic: Yeah Really. But never mind that why are you here, are you trying to invade my privacy?

Mid-Boss: What! No I am not here to invade your privacy I am here to help you to revive from the dead.

Shadic: Really?

Mid-Boss: Now all you have to do is simple go to your heart and find that potential energy.

Shadic: Done.

Mid-Boss: How the hell did you find it in one second?

Shadic: Duh! I always put my important things in my brain.

Mid-Boss: OOOOOOOOOOOOOkay. Now break the seal that is on your potential energy gem.

Shadic: What you mean like this.

Mid-Boss:Yes, Now wait for five seconds and I will take my leave. Bye.

*My Body started to glow with red aura*

Humans: Guys look *pointed at my body*

Angel: Oh no.

Demon: What nothing bad is going to happen.

*My body disappears in thin air*

Demon: See? Nothing.

*Thunder hits the Demon*

Human: What the hell?

*I appear out of nowhere*

Shadic: Who dares to disturbed me in my peaceful slumber?

Human: Aw Shit Shoot HIM!

*Everyone started to kill me but fail to kill me*

Human: What The?

Shadic: You all shall receive punishment for doing that. Take This "Tera Tyrant: Liberation of Chaos"

*Everyone gets slashed by swords and got nuked and 5 pairs of giants wings appear in the sky*

Everyone:

*Everyone falls down and I transform back and faint. Mysterious People appear and saw the field *

?: What happen here?

?: But look M'lady I see someone that is still alive

?: Really I thought he was dead with the others?

?: Nah you can feel his pulse it's just that you need to bring him to a hospital

?: Okay let's go.

*Carry me to the hospital*

Shadic: AAAAwwww. Where am I?

Nurse:Oh you're in the netherworld hospital silly.

Shadic: Oh okay…WAIT A MINUTE IN THE NETEHRWORLD HOSPITAL!

Nurse: Yeah.

Shadic: Oh Shit!

Nurse: Is something the matter?

Shadic: No no it's nothing, it's nothing.

Nurse: Okay. Anyway it seems that you have a visitor.

Shadic: A visitor?

Nurse: Yeah. She is the evil academy No.1 Delinquent with her lackeys. Oh here they come.

?: Hi

Nurse: Hello Miss Beryl

Beryl: Hello.

?&?: Hello

Nurse: Hello Miss Asuka and Kyoko.

Beryl: Anyway we are here to check on the patient.

Nurse: Oh right this way

Shadic's thoughts: (Crap I think I'm gonna die again!)

Beryl: Hi there I brought you a get well present.

Shadic: Huh? Oh thank you. (Shadic's thoughts: Thought demons are evil and stuff but I was wrong these demons are like good guys)

Asuka: Anyway I'm Asuka Cranekick

Kyoko: I am Kyoko Needleworker

Beryl: And I am Raspberyl but people call me Beryl for short.

Shadic: Hi it's nice to meet you I am Shadic and I am a Galaxian/human/demon/angel. Basically I am a person with four different races.

Beryl: Wow, I never knew a person could have more than 2 races.

Asuka: Are you a special person with ultimate powers.

Shadic: Dunno?

Kyoko: She was asking that question because you were found on a field filled with dead bodies and blood. And we saw your shirt full of blood and no scratches were found on you.

Shadic: Then it must be my potential strength!

Beryl: Your potential strength?

Shadic: You see it goes like this…..

*Shadic explains his story to the girls*

Beryl: Wow that is a brave thing to do. Protecting your family and sacrifice for them you must have a heart of gold.

Asuka: We never heard this kind of story before. In fact this is the first time.

Kyoko: Well we decide to help you on your journey to find your parents.

*Raspberyl & Co. Join your party*

Nurse: Sorry to interrupt you guys, but can you please get ready I pack some medicine in your inventory.

Beryl: And I believe this is your weapon.

Shadic: !

*Receive 5 medicine and Overlord Oblivion*

Shadic: Thanks for returning my weapon and thanks for giving me some medicines.

Beryl & Nurse: You're welcome.

*Shadic sets off to his first adventure with his new friends*

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Ally**

*Shadic & CO. after leaving the hospital they set off to find a nearby town. But suddenly…..*

? : Back off you vile beast.

Shadic: Did you guys here that?

Raspberyl: Yeah it's coming from over there

?: I said back off or else…

Beast: Or else what?

*Punches him in the face*

?: !

Asuka: OMG! We have to save him!

Shadic: Okay Asuka and Kyoko help the boy and tend his wounds.

Asuka & Kyoko: Okay

Shadic: Raspberyl you're coming with me to fight it.

Raspberyl: Right!

Shadic: Hey you!

Beast: Huh?

Shadic: Why don't you pick someone your own size idiot?

Beast: Hahahaha. You're puny as that kid over there!

Shadic: Puny? Nobody calls me puny. NOBODY!

*The battle start, Raspberyl casts Giga Fire on the beast and Shadic used Demon Cross Rush and they both slain the beast (NOTE: Yes I was a weak demon and it's all talk but no bite!). After they killed the Beast they come to look at the boy.*

Respberyl: You okay?

?: Yeah I'm fine. It's just a wound. The name's Truth.

Shadic: Hi Truth you think you gonna be alright?

Truth: I think so. Anyways that was an impressive move you did.

Shadic: Thanks.

Truth: Thanks for healing me.

Kyoko: No problem.

Truth: Anyway I am joining your group, take it as the token of my gratitude.

*Truth joins the group*

Asuka: That a good way for someone who saved your life.

Shadic: This is awesome! We now have 4 People that means we are gonna be stronger than ever. Anyway do you know any nearby town?

Truth: Yeah we must follow down the path there will be a village named "Anicata".

Raspberyl: I heard this village was very popular of its anime products like DVDs, video games, etc…..

Shadic: Then what are waiting for let's go!

Everyone: Alright!

*Everyone set off to Anicata down the path*


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 Arrival**

*They have reached the town called Anicata where Shadic was all surprised with the products*

Shadic: WOW! Today is my lucky day Hehehe…

Asuka: Why is that?

Shadic: Can't you all see the anime, manga, doujinshi and other are the best products from the Nether World? It is all HD Quality.

Kyoko: ok why don't you buy them?

Shadic: You know what good idea my dad gave me a credit card with unlimited HLs. Tell you what I will let you guys buy anything you want my treat.

Truth: Um Thanks but I am only interested in books that's all.

Beryl: Why not at least Mao isn't here to freak out and buy everything and tell everyone that is for an "EXPERIMENT".

Shadic: Then what are we waiting for let's go.

*Shadic& CO. went to shop for different products until….*

?: Mwuhhahahahaha

Beryl: I think I recognize that laugh before.

?: Finally the manga I was looking for can now go into my COLLECTION!

? : Mao Why do you always have to come here and buy?

Mao: It is for my experiment Almaz.

Almaz: Okayyyy…

Beryl: Well there he goes again.

Mao: Hmmmm…

Almaz: is something wrong Mao?

Mao: Yeah it is the guy hanging out with the academy delinquents and he has bought a lot of product which kinda makes me jealous… Hey you what's your name and tell me how you manage to obtain all the products you bought!

Beryl: You don't have to be so rude Mao!

Shadic: Nah it's okay I'm fine with it. The name's Shadic and I just bought all of these items with a credit card that has unlimited HLs.

Mao: A credit card with unlimited HLs… You better give it to me right now I demand it!

Shadic: What! Aw hell no I ain't giving it to you shithead!

Mao: Fine let our weapons do the talking.

Shadic: Fair enough.

*Mao Draw his sword but Shadic pulled his Death machine out and started shooting at him with no mercy*

Mao: Hey what the hell I wasn't ready!

Shadic: HELLO! You said "Let our weapons do the talking" and my gun is ready and it is common sense to use a gun to instant kill someone and it is the netherworld everyone fights dirty.

Almaz: you know Mao he does have a point because we are in the netherworld and you are a demon.

Beryl: Fair enough.

Mao: Shut up you guys!

Shadic: aw hell with this just stand still and I will make your death quick and painless or you keep moving and I will kill you slowly and painful, either choice or do both.

Mao: No! I am a dean of the academy and I will not lose to such human.

Kyoko: Actually he is half demon, angel, human and galaxian.

Mao: WHAT! I MUST EXPERIMENT ON THIS SEPCIMAN!

Shadic: Alright that's it you sick bastard Take this!

*Background turn black and multi swords are surrounding Mao and all at the same time pierce Mao and then exploded*

Beryl: Well we better bring him back to the academy and patch him up. I guess this is farewell.

Shadic: Yes it see ya!

Beryl, Kyoko, Asuka and Almaz *carrying Mao*: BYE!

Mao: Ow my head.

Beryl & CO. left the party

Shadic: well it is just you and me Truth.

Truth: Yeah so where are we going next?

Shadic: dunno but I will take over the netherworld and then find my parents.

To Be Continued


	5. Mid bonus chapter

**Mid-bonus chapter: Retuning from a long absence**

Shadic: Hi there people long time I haven't publish my fifth chapter right? Anyway this is gonna be what's coming next on this series and something new!

Truth: ….

Shadic: First off 2 new characters from my Disgaea 4 game are coming to FanFiction. How cool is that?

Truth: (sarcastically) YAY….

Shadic: BUT! I won't tell you who it is you have to wait for the next chapter, but the next chapter will only contain one of them. Sorry no hints and no names you can post a guess on the review section! Also a new story is coming up and it's not about me…

Truth: (sarcastically) YAY…..

*Shadic stares at truth for 10 seconds*

Truth: okay, okay I get it…..

Shadic: geez what is wrong with you Truth you got some kind of fever or something?

Truth: Nah. It's not that. It just that you have been paying attention to your work and PS3 and IPhone lately…

Shadic: Well sorry for not coming back here to type my chapters out but this chapter is a preview for the next chapter. Now go and get some rest in the inn at Anicata whilst I do this alone. Okay?

Truth: Okay. (Truth went to the inn.)

Shadic: now that's settled. Let me get back on with this preview…..

(Laharl come out from nowhere)

Laharl: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Shadic: WTF! LAHARL CAN'T YOU SEE I AM DOING A CHAPTER PREVIEW!

Laharl: I don't care about the stupid review and I am here for a reason… WHEN AM I GOING TO BE THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY!

Shadic: Laharl how many times do I have to explain it to you. ONE! You are not the main character I am. TWO! You're a side character in this story.

Laharl: WHAT! I want to be the main character. This leaves me no choice…. DIE MAIN CHARACTER!

(Laharl jumps in the air and trying to land a single deathblow)

Shadic: "Story Lag"

(Laharl froze in the air and Shadic just walk away from the position)

Laharl: Hey what the hell did you do to me!

Shadic: I froze the storyline this was an update from the writer himself.

Laharl: Hell no. you are hacking this chapter!

Shadic: UGH! Weren't you listening? I said this was an update from the writer himself… you know what never mind.

(Shadic launches Laharl to someplace far away and I literally mean far away!)

Laharl: F*******************!

Shadic: There now I can get back on with this chapter preview. There two new stories that are coming up, one is one of my characters from Disgaea 4 and the other is going to be a project with other people.

?: Finally this chapter is over!

Shadic: OMG! Can't you just wait until I write the next chapter?

?: Nope I getting impatient besides you can't keep a lady succubus waiting.

Shadic: Again you are almost revealing your identity to the readers. Anyway this concludes this mid chapter bonus. Bye.

?: Bye.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Two Strong Characters One War**

*Me: Well science you read the mid chapter I already signed the paperwork for Shadic to make a HQ in Anicata, whilst you're reading the mid chapter. Anyway enjoy this chapter whilst you eat popcorn or I dunno what are you doing, but just read!

Shadic: Well Truth I'm off.

Truth: Off to where?

Shadic: To the shopping mall in Anicata. Wanna come?

Truth: Nah. It's fine I can just stay here and keep an eye on the HQ.

Shadic: Okay suit yourself.

(Shadic walks to the malls in Anicata)

Shadic: The mall how classic. I always go the mall and buy things I like.

(Shadic enters the mall)

Etna: Come on prince, there is still more things to shop!

Flonne: Oh, I also wanted to buy the Prism Rangers Vs Hiding Shadows DVD edition.

(Laharl moving with a big bag on top of his back)

Laharl: Coming…..coming.

Shadic: Well ain't Laharl a gentleman (Mind thought: See I gave a side character role to you, now you shouldn't be complaining)

(Shadic moving forward to a clothing store and started shopping there)

Shadic: Hhhhmmmmm…..

Valkyrie: hello may I help you?

Shadic: Ah yes. I want one samurai robe, a warrior's headband and a Netherworld SP's outfit

Valkyrie: Sure. That will be 1000HL.

Shadic: Here 1000HL in exact amount.

Valkyrie: Thank you please come again.

Shadic: Alright next stop the manga/dvd store.

(Walks to the manga store)

Shadic: Excuse me, but do you know where the H-doujinshi section is?

Heavy Knight: On your right.

Shadic: Thanks

(Goes the right section)

Mao: So much too look and yet so good.

Almaz: Um Mao …..

Mao: Oh shut up, I want to see what happens next!

Shadic: (Mind's thought: SHIT! It's him again! Maybe if I walk on the other side it should be much safer.)

(Walk's to the other side of the book rack.)

Shadic: Let's see here….

?: oh hohohoho. I think zhat there's a boy zhat reading a H-doujinshi.

Shadic: (Mind's Thought: AW hell no! It's Tink.)

Tink: What is zat you got there?

Shadic: look can you pipe down I am trying to read here.

Tink: Nope.

Shadic: Alright that's it. DRAKK-TINK-MAHALAK.

Tink: eh what just happened?

Shadic: Um… you were just about to go the girls' clothing shop?

Tink: Oh yeah! Zat is what is should be doing.

(Runs off to the girls' clothing shop)

Shadic: Aw shit I hope he doesn't cause trouble in the girl's clothing shop. Anyway… (Gasp) is that "Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo Becoming Your Lover" DVD. I must immediately get that!

(Dashed Towards it and grabs it but someone else grabbed it at the same time)

Shadic: OMG! Out in the entire world why does god always pick me to fight against people?

?: If you don't want to fight then I suggest you to let go.

Shadic: NO! HELL NO!

?: Fine then you leave me no choice, which I have to challenge you to a duel.

Announcer: Attention people. Attention people we have a competition on the last "Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo Becoming Your Lover" DVD. Can I please ask all of you to refrain from touching it! Thank you for your attention.

Shadic: It seems that there is a competition on this last DVD I will you meet at the competition.

?: Fine by me.

(Walked towards the fighting arena)

Announcer: Welcome to the arena first off let me explain the rules this a fight to the death match, second you can do any move, third you transform into something you like if you don't have one that's okay just fight. That's all…. Oh yeah there are special people here First off she is the number one sexist overlord and she is a succubus she is Misashi. Next off the master of death Gig, next the badass freaking overlord Zetta, next the strongest in the netherworld Overlord Tyrant Baal, next is the god of all overlords Zennon, next up is the fallen maiden and has become the strongest overlord from another netherworld Prier, next he was a tyrant feared by all tyrants and overlords Valvatorez, next is a childish Overlord Laharl….

Laharl: Hey how dare you call me childish!

Etna: You know prince. Despite your height and behavior you look like a kid.

Laharl: Shut Up!

Announcer: And finally the Tera Tyrant of the universe Tera Tyrant Shadic! Now let the match begin.

Shadic: Oh Shit….. Wait one second…. (Transforms to Tera Tyrant Shadic after he saw he was in danger.)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I am sure all of you are compatible foes.

All: Bring It On!

Misashi: You know what I am just gonna watch you guys fight him.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: oh don't be such a wuss!

Everyone started to charge against Shadic (not knowing he is strong). Shadic dodge all of the attacks and used Chaotic Liberation and all of the opponents got wiped out except for Baal, Zetta, Laharl and Misashi.

Misashi: Geez when is he gonna stop his rampage?

Laharl: Dunno. But I gonna get that title and the main character role off of him!

Zetta: Such Power. He might be a worthy rival for taking over the galaxies.

Baal:…..

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Geez I guess can one that is not talkative oh well prepare to die! "Small Darkness"

A small void appeared and sucked Baal and Laharl expect for Zetta and Misashi which are just standing away from him.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ahahaha! DIE!

(Baal and Laharl got slashed and were brought out of the arena and to the hospital.)

Zetta: well I guess it's my turn Zetta Beam!

Tera Tyrant Shadic:….

(As Zetta's beam hits him it deals no scratch or damage)

Zetta: How the hell can you survive my attacks?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I have been trained to do this for 9000 years!

Zetta: So?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And trained in Mt. ordeal for 10000 years!

Zetta: Finally a worthy opponent for a god like match!

(Zetta and Shadic keep fighting for 3 days until Zetta was tried out)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You done?

Zetta: Damn you're not breaking a sweat I think I will go back to my home dimension don't forget I will be back for revenge!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well all that's left is you.

Misashi: Obvious isn't it.

(Tera Tyrant Shadic transform back into Shadic)

Shadic: WTF! This is not good.

Misashi: Well this is just plain luck for me.

Shadic: Um….. Maybe we can negotiate without violence.

Misashi: No.

Shadic: Oooohhhh crap.

Misashi: "Shopping Rush"

Shadic: Uuuhhhhh… Ah! Tink Shield!

(Grabs Tink from the audience seat)

Tink: Wait wat am I being dragged here for.

(Tink get loads of damage from Mishashi instead of Shadic)

Tink: Sacré bleu…..

Shadic: Oh shit! Didn't expect that coming….

Misashi: You're next!

Shadic: You do realize there is a demon hunter behind you…

Misashi: WHERE!

Shadic: Yoink!

Misashi: Hey!

(Shadic manage to steal Misashi's weapon using the item "Awesome Hand")

Shadic: WTH! This is a Lv100 Crowbar. I got something better than that!

(Shadic brings out a Lv300 Yoshituna)

Misashi: How is that even possible?

Shadic: Oh…. During the competition I stole Zetta's weapon that is a Lv300 and started fighting with him for 3 days.

Misashi: Damn….. No wonder it took him a long time to kill you and then failed. Anyway prepare to die! "Shopping Rush"

Shadic: Um… Nope. Eat This! "Rune Dimension"

(The two attacks collided and form an explosion that no one can survive except the competitors and the announcer)

Announcer: Alright, that's it! This is taking a long… wait!

Shadic: Not bad for an overlord. Huff…..Huff

Misashi: You too….Pant…..Pant…..ARGH!

(Misashi fainted)

Announcer: The winner is Shadic. You may claim your reward.

Shadic: Thanks…..

Prinny 1: DOOD! Did you see that dood!

Prinny 2: I saw that dood. We better tell master Etna.

(The two Prinny scuttle off to tell Etna)

Shadic: (holds a mobile phone in his left hand) Truth.

Truth: Yeah?

Shadic: Come over to the coliseum we need to bring someone to the hospital.

Truth: I am on it I will arrive there in 2min.

Shadic: Okay bye (Closes mobile phone). Ugh, another bad day for me. Why? Because I beat up a girl that is damn cute and beautiful. Damn, she is lucky that she has a kind opponent like me, otherwise an overlord would leave her lying dead on the floor. I see Truth….

Truth: What's the problem… OMG!

Shadic: I know I beat up a girl and now we have to get her to a hospital immediately.

Truth: Alright.

Shadic: Oh yeah! After she has fully recovered bring her to our HQ I got something to share with her and you on a television.

Truth: Okay.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 New Relationships**

Few days after the battle at the coliseum Misashi was sent to the hospital and Shadic regretted for beating her up so he has something to share to her….

Shadic: Are you at the door of the hospital?

Truth: Yeah. And there she is.

Shadic: Good. Now, lure her to our base without mentioning my name.

Truth: How the hell am I supposed to do that!

Shadic: Just say "my lord" or something… I dunno just try your best. Good luck! (Closes his phone)

Truth: Looks like it's up to me to finish this job….. Excuse me young lady.

Misashi: Yes? What is it?

Truth: (Mind's thoughts: I better not screw this up otherwise he'll kill me.) My lord want's to meet you since he heard there is a strong overlord in this town and wants to have a chat with you…..

Misashi: Okay I'll come just where is he?

Truth: Just follow me.

(Misashi and Truth are walking around town making pit stops because Misashi is shopping and Truth is trying to buy a TV Set with a DVD player soon…. )

Truth: Oh it's my phone excuse me for a sec. Hello?

Shadic: What's the hold up?

Truth: we're coming in 5min.

Shadic: Okay but hurry up I don't know how long I will take this.

Truth: Why?

Shadic: Because there are prinnies here trying to beat the living hell out of me and trying to destroy the HQ!

Truth: OMG! I better hurry up!

Shadic: Just ambush them. Bye gotta kill some prinnies… OH SHIT!

Truth: Shadic (no response so he close his phone). What the HELL!

Misashi: What happened?

Truth: My lord is in trouble. We better hurry up and help him.

Misashi: Okay.

(They immediately ran back to the HQ)

Truth: Holy Shit! This place is full of unconscious Prinny bodies.

Shadic: ARGH. I HAD IT WITH YOU!

Misashi: That voice sound familiar…

Truth: Look there no time for guesses. Let's get there ASAP (As Soon As Possible).

(Misashi and Truth went to the other side of the HQ and found Shadic fighting against….)

Shadic: DIE! PRINGER X!

Misashi: I knew it!

Truth: Shadic we are here.

Shadic: Good timing. Oh yeah Misashi here is your weapon from yesterday.

(Misashi receive her Lv100 Crowbar)

Misashi: Thanks… But why the hell should I help you after you have beaten me in that competition and made get stuck there until some random person have to pick me up.

Shadic: Look let me explain in short terms. Me and Truth brought you to the hospital, I felt regretted after beating you up real badly and I am going to share something with you. SHIT!

(Shadic dodge Pringer X "Pringer Beam")

Misashi: So that's how I ended up in the hospital because you guys bring me there and now you regretted that you beat up a girl?

Shadic: Yes, and look I am sorry for beating you. Truth need some help here!

Truth: Coming… oh yeah I need to ask her something… do you want to help Shadic.

Misashi: …. Fine I'll help you guys.

Shadic: Can't hold much longer…..

Truth & Misashi: Right!

(They started fighting Pringer X and won)

Misashi: Shit, this foe has a "Skill problem solver" which disables us to attack him with the same attack twice!

Shadic: I know tell me about it. I just defeated him in Disgaea 4 with two fused monsters and then I magichange them and it took me five turns to kill Pringer X and I stole everything that he was equipped with. At least we defeated him. Anyway I think saw a Prinny hiding from the battle maybe he can tell us who their leader is.

Truth: Good idea! Hey you, prinny come out and we won't kill you.

(A prinny come out of the bushes with his hands up in the air.

Prinny: I am sorry dood. I surrender dood.

Truth: Tell us who organized this plan and we'll let you live….

Misashi: And you don't we'll make prinny soup out of you.

Prinny: Okay dood, I'll tell. (Mind's thought: Dood! I better tell them or they'll kill me…. Or If tell them than master Etna is gonna kill me dood!) It was master Etna dood! Please don't kill me dood.

Shadic: Nope!

(Shadic picks up the prinny)

Prinny: Dood! Please put me down.

Shadic: When is your next salary pay?

Prinny: Tomorrow dood.

Shadic: Too bad because your salary is gonna pay for you at the hospital.

(Shadic throws the prinny faraway)

Prinny: DOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

(The prinny exploded)

Truth: You are so mean!

Shadic: Oh yeah! Tell me one thing about that prinny.

Truth: He has a manga in his bag….

Shadic: Really I'll be back.

(Shadic rushes to the prinny and grab his manga and came back.)

Shadic: Just what I needed.

Misashi: So your friend led me here because you want to share something with me?

Shadic: Yup.

Misashi: Okay what is it?

Shadic: Truth set up the TV set and the DVD player.

Truth: Okay

(Truth set the TV set and DVD player up)

Truth: And done.

Shadic: Good. Now we sit and watch this DVD that I won in the competition.

Misashi: So, wait. You brought me here just to watch that DVD after you beat me. Thanks.

Shadic: No worries now let's sit down and enjoy the show.

(Misashi, Shadic and Truth watch the video and they all enjoyed it.)

**THE END?**

?: NOT!

Shadic: What The Hell!

?: You forgot that this isn't how the ending supposed to be.

Shadic: Oh yeah.

?: You forgetful idiot.

Shadic: Well I will give a preview on the next chapter.

? & Shadic: Chapter 7 Demon Lord Vs Overlord.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Demon Lord Vs Overlord**

After they watched the video, soon something bad happened…

Shadic: Damn.

Misashi: What's wrong?

Shadic: I can't transform into Tera Tyrant mode, nor can I fight in battle because of the red moon.

Truth: So.

Shadic: in other words, when a red moon appears, a person with a galaxian race cannot use his full potential. And I am a half demon, half angel, half human and half galaxian. So therefore I can't fight with my powers.

Misashi: Well that was bad timing we were about to go and beat the living crap out of Etna. So I guess you have to stay back.

Truth: Hmhmhmhmhm. I knew Shadic knows about this so he pin point Etna's current location. Am I right?

Shadic: Sharp as always Truth.

Misashi: So where is she?

Shadic: She is in the poisonous swamp. Be careful I heard there are strong monsters waiting for their prey.

Truth: Okay. We'll go and you…

Shadic: No it's okay I can come.

Misashi: But if you come, it's obvious her first target will be you because of your weakness.

Truth: And your title.

Shadic: Damn I hate it when things become like this. Then I will stay back at the village and if I something or someone interesting I'll call.

Truth: Okay we'll go bye.

Misashi: Bye.

Shadic: Bye

(Shadic left the party because he does not have the power to defeat anyone for now. Meanwhile at the poisonous swamp.)

Prinny: I'm sorry dood. Please don't kill me.

Etna: Well if he comes I won't kill you…

Prinny: Phew.

Etna: But if doesn't come I'll kill you.

Prinny: Dooooooood.

(In a certain part of the poisonous swamp)

Truth: Damn there are so many zombies!

Misashi: I'll handle this.

(Misashi beat the living crap out of the zombies.)

Truth: That was close.

Misashi: Shadic said that Etna will be here. Where is she?

Truth; Don't know but let's keep looking.

(Soon they spotted a prinny in sight)

Misashi: look there's a prinny.

Truth: Let's quietly follow it and maybe it may lead us to Etna.

Prinny: (Mind's thought: Dood. I have a feeling that I am being watched by someone. Maybe if I lead them to a strong foe then they will stop following me)

(After the prinny thought about his plan he just moved somewhere random in the swamp until…)

?: ARGH.

Prinny: Oh my god dood. It's a warslug dood.

(The warslug casted thunder on the prinny)

Prinny: Dooooooood.

Truth: So, let me guess that's one of the strong monsters that Shadic was talking about.

Misashi: I guess so. Let's kill it!

(Soon they have defeated the warslug. How? I dunno but they just fight)

Truth's cell phone: bbbbrrrriiiinnnngggggg

Truth: One moment. Yes?

Shadic: Oh yeah forgot to tell you. The strongest enemy is a warslug and his hide is worth a lot of money and it can be made into clothing. Plus you are getting closer to Etna just move further north and you will find her and her group of prinnies. Alright, bye.

Truth: Bye.

Misashi: So?

Truth: He said we can get money for this hide at a high price.

Misashi: Cool.

Truth: And we can turn it into clothing.

Misashi: Then I'm keeping it

Truth: Why?

Misashi: Because I killed it and therefore it belongs to me!

Truth: Fine. Now that we lost our prinny let's go further north.

Misashi: Right.

(Truth and Misashi ran in the direction that Shadic told them soon…)

Truth: There you are!

Etna: So you came! Wait where's Shadic?

Misashi: He can't come because he has got a meeting with someone.

Etna: Oooohhhhhhh! YOU'RE DEAD PRINNY AND SAME GOES TO THE TWO OF YOU!

(Etna furiously pick up the prinny)

Prinny: DOOD! I'm sorry it was a mistake please put me down dood.

Etna: Oh I will put you down.

Prinny: Oh. Phew.

Etna: Right where my opponent is!

(Etna threw the prinny towards truth and Misashi)

Prinny: Dooooooooooood!

(Truth and Misashi dodge the prinny and rushed towards Etna)

Truth: I will take her from the front and you'll attack from the back.

Misashi: Right.

(Truth started to attack Etna from the front, but Etna manages to block them with her elder spear.)

Etna: Geez. What kind of guy are you if you can't attack me?

Truth: Oh I know what I'm doing. NOW!

Misashi: Aaaaaahhhhhh!

(Misashi tries to hit her on the head from the back but Etna dodge it.)

Etna: That was close.

Misashi: Damn!

Etna: What's the matter can't keep up?

Truth: I will get you for sure this time!

Etna: Bring it on!

(Truth and Etna started fighting with each other. Etna is blocking Truth attacks and Truth keeps attack and dodging Etna's counter attacks until then…)

Etna: Gotcha!

Truth: ARGH!

(Etna manages to injure Truth on the right leg)

Misashi: Truth are you okay?

Truth: Yes I'm fine…Argh. Damn I can't keep on fighting looks like it's up to you.

Misashi: Geez. I wish Shadic was here so he can beat the living crap out of Etna. I wonder what he is doing now? Nevermind that, now I gotta focus on the fight. Here I come!

Etna: Geez. People these days. They never give up.

(Etna and Misashi dashed towards each other and started attacking each other.)

Few hours passed since the battle started between the girls. This battle was known as The Battle of The Strongest Demon Lord/Overlord. Meanwhile at Anicata…

Shadic: I hope they are alright without my powers for today. I wonder how are they.

?: Excuse me. Are you in a tight situation?

Shadic: Yes, why?

?: I think I can solve your problems.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 A Created Disgaea 4 Character**

Shadic: Who are you exactly?

?: Can't you remember my voice and looks on your own PS3 in Disgaea 4

Shadic: A hint if you please.

?: Ugh. Okay I am a professor by kind and I am a Mother Brain by class. You reincarnated me 6 times and change my original colour to an extra colour by a painter. I also helped your units by increasing their movement and etc… and I am also your one of your favorite units.

Shadic: Let me guess… You're Tyrant Cathay.

Cathay: Finally, you recognize me!

Shadic: Well what are you doing here you know that you could disrupt space if move from one console to another!

Cathay: No I won't.

Shadic: How?

Cathay: Simple all I had to do is modify one of your ships…

Shadic: Wait you modify them without my permission!

Cathay: At least let me finish. When I was modifying your pirate ship something weird happened. The ship started to glow and started to move on its own. After that I was transported here and then the ship stopped.

Shadic: So in other words you got transported here without even knowing how you got here.

Cathay: That sums about it.

Shadic: I'd be glad if I can punish you but I don't have a discipline room here at my HQ. So you're lucky

Cathay: Well I heard you're stuck in a situation.

Shadic: Yeah, me and my friends are about go out and defeat Etna then I lost some of my powers because of the red moon. Until the red moon is gone, then I can fight properly with my full power.

Cathy: Oh that should be easy. All I had to do is build a battle suit for you.

Shadic: Nice try, but if I have a low health then I will explode automatically!

Cathy: Not necessary I can build one without a self-destruct program.

Shadic: Okay then do it.

Cathay: Certainly.

(Cathay went around the town to gather the materials and tools to build a suit, suddenly…)

Mao: Hey that's mine!

Cathay: No it's mine!

(Cathy and Mao had started a fight between a small gear, which is the last one.)

Mao: You know what this is getting nowhere let's settle this with a battle.

Cathay: Fine by me.

(And soon the battle starts. You can guess what they are doing…)

Cathay: I WON!

Mao: Damn it!

Cathay: See I told you that I am good in MW3 (Modern Warfare 3).

Mao: That was not fair you just got a head start. Again!

Cathay: Okay, just doesn't be a sore loser.

Mao: this time I am sure to beat you.

(And again the game started in Mission and you can guess who won…)

Cathay: I WIN Again!

Mao: Not again. You just camped at the building and waited for me to come out and you just shot me in the head.

Cathay: Hey at least I move after I shot you.

Mao: And you just ended the game by using the nuke bomb to get the final point (meaning she uses it when she has 7400) that ends the match.

Cathay: Hey at least I am not a sore loser.

Mao: ARGH!

Cathay: Wanna try again?

Mao: Alright this time, whoever wins gets the gear.

Cathay: You're on.

(Soon they started the match at Dome and to end the game they just set the points to 15000! (Me: Not a cool way to play MW3, but it can give you lots of EXP.) The time limit is 10min.)

Cathay: Backstab!

Mao: Must you always to that to me?

Cathay: Well let me see, I backstabbed you 10 times in a row and shot you in the head 15 times.

Mao: So I killed you 6 times. And I tried to shoot you at the head but instead you came close to me then I shot you then you drop a grenade.

Cathay: Um. You do realize that I need one more kill to end the game. And you still need 5 more kills to win this match.

Mao: F***!

Cathay: Too late.

Mao: NO!

Cathay: I won fair and square so now I'll be taking that gear…

Mao: No. Take this "Evil Modification".

Cathay: Hm… "Ultimate Creation"

(Cathay dodge Mao's attack, but Mao was unlucky. Mao was severely damage that he couldn't get because 1000000 rocket just him everywhere.)

Mao: Huf…Huf that was some powerful robot you got can I …

Cathay: Absolutely not! This is copyrighted and made by me.

Mao: I… Ugh….

(Mao fainted)

Cathay: Well that's done now to get back on making the suit for Shadic.

(Cathay started building the suit and finally…)

Shadic: Huh, is this the suit you created?

Cathay: Uh huh. Without the self-destruct part. Yes.

Shadic: Alright let me test it out.

Cathay: Be my guest.

(Shadic tested the suit and….)

Shadic: It works!

Cathay: Told you so.

Shadic: Alright I gonna go help out Misashi and Truth! You stay here and keep an eye on the HQ.

Cathay: Okay!

Shadic ran to find Misashi and Truth in the poisonous swamp.

Shadic: Hang on guys I coming to save you!

**To be continued**


	10. 2nd MidBonus Chapter

**2nd Mid-Bonus Chapter**

Shadic: Hello People! Today I am now officially gonna make new OC Characters for my story.

Truth: YAY!

Misashi: Not only that he is going somewhere soon and he can't post any stories for 16 days.

Cathay: Awwww…

Shadic: Which is why I'm going to make it up to you guys via contest.

Laharl: Oooohhhhhhh… Hey! Why am I supposed to be part of this crap?

Shadic: Cause if you don't I'll kill you plus you said you wanted a more important role. Which is why you're part of this.

Laharl: Urgh. Fine.

Shadic: Good, now where was I oh yes! Cathay can you please explain the contest rules.

Cathay: Certainly. One person must only make one character and that character is gonna be Shadic's Arch nemesis in his story. Now here are the rules…

1) Your Character must not be godlike!

2) You cannot copyright other people OC, DLC, Video Games or Anime characters.

3) There will be only one winner.

4) You must also fill this forum for you character. You must only put your OC's Name NOT Yours!

Name:

Age:

Like:

Dislikes:

Ambition:

Title:

Race:

**Stats**

ATK: DEF:

INT: RES:

HIT: SPD:

**Weapon Forte**

**Unique Skill**

"Unique Skill 1" Range:

Description:

"Unique Skill 2" Range:

Description:

"Unique Skill 3" Range:

Description:

Description: Profile about your character.

And that's all there is to it.

Shadic: Well said Cathay. My OCs and I Thank you all for reviewing my story and I will keep on continuing the story to the end. And who knows maybe after the end I might put a postlude after the ending. Well I will see you all in…

Everyone: Chapter 9 Defeat?

Truth: What!

Shadic: That's all there is to it I will see you all after 16 days. Bye.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Defeated?**

*note: Hey guys I'm back from Japan and I have done two stories in Japan well enjoy

While Shadic is looking for his team in the poisonous swamp.

?: Hi-ya

Shadic: What is going on over there?

Shadic found Truth lying beside a tree and Misashi and Etna fighting at each other.

Shadic: Truth! What the hell happened!

Truth: *cough* Etna just stabbed me in the leg and Misashi is continuing fighting Etna. You gotta help her.

Shadic: Don't worry I will. Hey, Misashi.

Misashi: Yeah… What's with the suit?

Shadic: A character I created in D4, actually came and helped me.

Misashi: Good then maybe you can help me… SHIT!

Misashi dodge Etna's "Prinny Raid"

Etna: Dammit! Just stay put and I will end your suffering!

Misashi: No I will not!

Etna: Alright suit yourself. DIE!

Shadic: Misashi! Take this "Laser Beam"!

Etna dodges the attack and damage on Shadic's suit.

Shadic: What the hell! Argh this suit is useless.

Shadic takes off his suit which is badly damaged, but at the same time Misashi is fighting with Etna. And soon….

Misashi: Argh!

Misashi was stabbed in the stomach (well not that deep that she would die.)

Shadic: Misashi!

Misashi: Ugh… *Fainted*

Etna: There, your next boy!

Shadic: Bring it on!

Shadic unsheathe Overlord Oblivion (Sword)

Shadic: Prepare to die.

Etna: Bring it!

Shadic and Etna started fighting with each other. Suddenly…

Shadic: Nooo! My sword!

Shadic's weapon drop into a poisonous swamp.

Etna: Die.

Shadic: Ugh.

Etna stabbed him in the stomach after that she pulled out her spear slowly making Shadic feel the pain. Then he fainted.

Shadic: How can this be? Ugh….*fainted*

Prinny1: She did it dood! Master Etna beat the Tera Tyrant dood!

Prinny2: Wow I can believe it dood! She just totally beat the living crap out of him dood.

Etna: Yeah there is one problem…

Prinny3: What is that dood?

Etna: My title hasn't changed yet from Demon Lord to Tera Tyrant. Weird huh.

Prinny1: Very weird dood… anyway let's get back to the castle and tell the "Mastermind" that we're done dood.

Prinny2: Oh yeah I just remember something dood! We are supposed to take one of them as hostage dood.

Prinny3: Which one dood?

Etna: Good point let's take the girl. Prinny squad take the girl back to the castle!

Prinny Squad: Aye aye dood!

The prinny squad started carrying Misashi back to the "Mastermind's" castle.

Etna: anyway before that let's take a stop at a different town.

Prinny 1, 2&3: Okay dood!

**Who is this "Mastermind"?**

**Will Shadic be alive?**

**Will this story continue? (Me: Obvious I will until the end of the final chapter and that's a promise!)**

**To Be Continued**

Me: Hi people it's me Shadic. Since nobody did the contest. I will have to do it myself! Also have a pleasant day and don't forget to continue reading this story.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Back to basics**

After the very battle that Shadic & co. was defeated leading to a different and a whole new adventure. This is just the beginning.

Shadic: Oh…..

?: Look he is awake!

?: It's a good thing we found you otherwise the monsters in that area will eat you.

Shadic: What where am I and who are you guys?

?: Oh come on! You can't seriously forget this voice!

Shadic: Cathay.

Cathay: Okay fine you remember my voice that's good.

Shadic: Wait! Where's Truth and Misashi and who are these people?

Cathay: Okay. Truth is in the hospital knowing he is a bad condition so he has to stay in the hospital for 2 weeks. Misashi went missing after you've fainted and we don't know her current location is. Finally these are the people I hired to follow you. The man over there is Jordan. He is a warrior.

Jordan: Sup.

Cathay: The mage over there is Julie. She is a fire mage. She is good with hot spells.

Julie: Hi.

Cathay: And finally the woman with a black robe over there is a healer and her name is Iyasu (In Japanese and the meaning heal).

Iyasu: Hi and are you alright?

Shadic: I'm fine. It's nice to meet you all.

Jordan: Nice to meet you. Oh yeah we have just saved you ass from some monsters. It was no biggie. Plus we have to carry you back to HQ.

Shadic: Yeah, thanks.

Julie: So what are we gonna do?

Cathay: Didn't you remember. We are going to show him his HQ that has been improved by us!

Shadic: Wait you improve my base?

Everyone: Surprise!

Shadic: Thanks, now can I take a tour on my new HQ?

Cathay: We will all be your tour guide.

Later in a certain part of the base.

Cathay: Alright, since we are in the gym area, Jordan will tell us all about it.

Jordan: This gym is to train yourself or your fellow members. This is where you can gain EXP.

Shadic: Okay.

Jordan: Also you can train to combine two weapon skill and make one unique weapon skill without needing the other weapon like: Boulder Crush + Blade Rush = Boulder Rush. This is just an example. After you have used this skill many times then you can use a sword to do this move without needing the other weapon. Easy as that.

Cathay: Next one please.

They move to another place in the HQ.

Cathay: Julie please explain this area.

Julie: This area is called the Mage/Healer training area. This is where your fellow members or you can learn different spells such as Giga fire or etc… you can also gain mana points in practicing spells.

Shadic: Okay.

Julie: Also this area has a new improved system. You can combine spells or create your own spells like: Heal + Fire = Healing fire. This is just an example. You cats fire to damage your foes then you absorb the amount of damage you inflicted on them and heal yourself with the damage that you inflicted on your opponents. Neat, huh?

Cathay: Okay next… Oh everything is the same Item world, Character world, Dimension guide and shops. But this time there are new shops to be discovered. You'll soon find out.

Iyasu: Wait! You forgot to mention something.

Cathay: What is it?

Iyasu: Factions and character creation.

Cathay: Okay I will leave that up to you.

Iyasu: Right! Alright First I will explain the "Faction" system. The Faction system is where you can split your team up to control certain parts of the map, but you have only discovered Anicata and we already place a HQ here so yeah….. Okay next you know is the character creation system it all the same yes, BUT this time you can combine two characters and also you can combine a human with a monster class so they can have own unique skill but also can equip humanoid and monster class weapons!

Cathay: And… that all there is to it.

Shadic: Okay. So where is the most suggestive place we first visit?

Jordan: Hm… It's best we pick…. Mt. Ordeal how about that?

Julie: No. We go to Kawaī Town.

Iyasu: No. I suggest we pick the Meguri town's hot spring bath.

Cathay: Um. Guys, can we talk about this later and explain a new battle system.

Jordan, Julie, Iyasu & Shadic: Okay.

Cathay: Now you know your dual magichange and fusion magichange and fusion and stuff…

Shadic: Yeah, look I already know the basics so show me the new system.

Cathay: Well this time you can magichange the 3rd time but this time the monster becomes an armor.

Shadic: Wow impressive.

Cathay: That's not all you can also use the monster's magichange and unique skills.

Shadic: Sweet!

Cathay: And that's all. Also there are many kind of "area" for your HQ, but you'll retrieve them under certain conditions. And that's basically all of it.

Shadic: Alright, back on town picking we first go to Meguri town's hot spring bath.

Iyasu: Yay!

Jordan: Meh I don't mind.

Julie: Wow this is going to be my first time visiting one.

Cathay: I'll prepare our ship.

Shadic: Whoa. Wait one minute, if we use the ship then they'll know that I am alive and she may come back to kill me.

Cathay: Not to worry this is just a small jeep but this time with a camouflage system to hide away from enemies and it also has a cover above us so that it can protect us from aerial attacks.

Shadic: Alright let's go and have some relaxation!

Everyone: Yeah!

So they travel to Meguri town's hot spring bath.

**To be continued**

**Me: Hey guys it's me. Since only one person participated the contest it is automatic win for Karanma Maeryl and his OC character Zena. Congratulations! Well I will meet your character in the next chapter. Tune in next time in Disgaea X A Adventure that was never forgotten.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 A character from a different story?**

Moving far away from the Disgaea X dimension there is a neighboring dimension (Story) called Disgaea 4 The Curse of Blood. There is a character on a mission with the Disgaea 4 main characters except Valvatorez. And her name is…

Artina: Zena We have to go.

Zena: Right, Master Artina. Can you please wait for one second; I just need to find my Divinity (Bow).

Artina: Alright, how about this we will go on ahead and you will catch up to us okay? And don't worry will wait for you.

Zena: Yes, Master Artina.

Artina: Alright guys lets go and get Valvatorez back!

Everyone: Okay!

Everyone went on their quest to find Valvatorez, while Zena was looking for her bow. And a few moments later…

Zena: Yay! I finally found it! Alright, time to meet up with Master Artina.

Zena went up to the gate keeper.

Zena: Excuse me Miss Gate Keeper can you please open a portal where Master Artina is?

Gate Keeper: Sure.

The Gate Keeper opens the portal.

Gate Keeper: Here ya go a portal leading to Artina.

Zena: Thank You Miss Gate Keeper.

Gate Keeper: No problem.

Zena went through the portal. Suddenly…

Gate Keeper: Oh C*** I opened the wrong portal! Oh well too late I wish the best of luck for her to survive.

Meanwhile back in Disgaea X…

Julie: Oh boy I can't wait to go to the hot springs this is my very first time.

Iyasu: I heard the hot spring is actually a famous area where the hot spring can heal anything.

Jordan & Shadic: Anything!

Cathay: Almost anything. The only thing it can't get rid is a curse and seal.

Jordan & Shadic: S***!

Shadic: What wrong with you Jordan you look like you're fine.

Jordan: Yeah! I used to be powerful and some necromancer place a curse on me and now I am like a weak warrior.

Shadic: Humph. You're lucky I have to wait for the red Moon to be gone in order to use my full potential.

Jordan: Lemme guess it's seasonal.

Shadic: Yes.

While they were riding the jeep on the way they suddenly stopped.

Jordan: What the hell is THAT!

A portal came out of the sky and a person came out.

Zena: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadic: Quick we must save her before she falls to the ground.

Cathay: Right!

Cathay drives as fast as she can while Shadic was on top of the jeep with Jordan trying to catch Zena. Zena fall into their arms.

Jordan: Don't worry we got ya.

Shadic: Alright slow the jeep down.

Cathay: Roger!

Cathay slows the jeep down and stops the jeep.

Iyasu: OMG is she alright!

Shadic: Yeah I think she is fine.

Julie: Where did she come from?

Jordan: Dunno? Any ideas Shadic?

Shadic: Hm… I guess she was from a different dimension (story). Also I heard the writer adding some new characters including the one who won the contest. But Nevermind that. Tell us who you are young lady.

Zena: I am Zena Mister…

Shadic: Shadic. The name's Shadic. Nice to meet you.

Jordan: Nice to meet you, the name's Jordan.

Iyasu: I'm Iyasu.

Julie: I'm Julie.

Cathay: And I'm Cathay.

Zena: It's nice to meet all of you.

Shadic: So tell me Zena, why are you here?

Zena: Good point Mister Shadic. I was supposed to meet up with Master Artina and her friends, but I ended up here instead.

Shadic: Can you please wait one second? Cathay I need to speak to you.

Shadic drags Cathay away from everyone.

Shadic: Alright, please tell me you didn't leave the machine that's drags all the portals from every dimension to this dimension, ACTIVE!

Cathay: Opps, I totally forgot about that!

Shadic: Your punishment can wait, but right now we have to go to Meguri Town to relax and enjoy.

Cathay: Okay. (Mind's thought: S*** HE"S GONNA KILL ME)

Shadic and Cathay went back to the group.

Shadic: Okay… So what are you going to do now?

Zena: I don't know Mister Shadic.

Jordan: Oh wait I got a good Idea!

Julie: Let me guess (She whispers in his ears)

Jordan: How the hell you know that!

Julie holds up and shows Jordan a few books.

Jordan: F***! These are from my room! You are gonna pay for sneaking in my room.

Julie: Shadic, please help me. (Puts on a mage's cute innocent face)

Shadic: (Nosebleed) Don't worry I'll make sure your ass won't get kicked. Right Jordan? (Puts up an evil glare)

Jordan: R-Right. (Mind's Thought: Shit he's scary!)

Iyasu: How about she joins our party.

Shadic: Huh?

Iyasu: Imagine two healers we can heal more than one person.

Shadic: Hm… Actually that's not a bad idea! Zena will you join our party?

Zena: Sure, why not Mister Shadic.

Zena has join Shadic's party.

Shadic: Alright since everything is sorted out let's go to Meguri Town and relax in the hot springs!

Everyone: YAY!

Everyone's happy and they move to Meguri Town by Jeep…

Jordan's thoughts: (Damn, looks like I am not the only pervert around this town Shadic as well is a pervert. He is too gullible to look at cute girls. Maybe I can torture Julie in some other time. For now I have to wait) Heh…Heh.

Shadic: What's wrong Jordan?

Jordan: Oh nothing.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 A Relaxation**

Shadic & CO. has arrived in Meguri town.

Cathay: Alright we're here.

Julie: YAY!

Jordan: I only came here just to follow you guys.

Shadic: Same and here to relax.

Iyasu: Well what are we waiting for?

Zena: Let's go!

Shadic & CO. went around in Meguri Town. On the way Shadic stop by the candy shop.

Shadic: MMMmmm. They sell good candy over here. One packet please.

Valkyrie: That'll be 2000HL.

Shadic: Here ya go.

Valkyrie: Enjoy.

Shadic: Hey guys you should try this out it taste delicious.

Jordan: (Takes a bite) Not bad.

Iyasu: Hm. First it taste sour then it has an aftertaste of sweetness.

Julie: Can I try one? (Puts on a mage's cute innocent face)

Shadic: (Minor Nosebleed) Sure why not.

Julie: Thank you.(Julie took a bite) MMMmmm these are delicious. Can I have some more?

Shadic: Aw what the heck, how many?

Julie: 5 Packets.

Shadic: Sure. Excuse me.

Valkyrie: Yes?

Shadic: Can I please have 5 more packets?

Valkyrie: Here ya go. That'll be 10000HL.

Shadic: Here and thank you. Here you go Julie 5 packets for you.

Julie: YAY!

Shadic: Wanna try some Cathay?

Cathay: Sure why not. (Takes a piece and eat it) MMMmmm these are delicious.

Shadic: Hey Zena wanna try some of these?

Zena: Oh thank you Mister Shadic. (Takes a bite) Hm are these dried bat wings?

Valkyrie: Yes they are.

Shadic: Heck, no wonder Julie likes them.

Shadic & CO. kept on looking around town and Julie suddenly stop them…

Julie: Aw they are so cute… (Stares at the baby cu sith)

Shadic: Do you want one?

Julie: Um… No thanks, it is too much responsibility for me.

Shadic: Okay.

Shadic & CO. kept on looking around town… Then….

Jordan: Aw Sweet!

Shadic: What.

Jordan: It is an exclusive item that can't be on sale and it's a Baal Sword.

Shadic: Lemme see how much… HOLY S***! It's OVER NINE .

Jordan: WHAT 9000!

Shadic: No the exact price is 9000000000000000HL.

Jordan: Holy crap we can't afford that.

Shadic: Well I can purchase it or we can find a legendary free one.

Jordan: I rather wait until I encounter one.

Shadic: Okay moving on.

Everyone walk around until they have arrived to the hot spring at night.

Cathay: Alright we are here, so let's enjoy ourselves.

They went into the hot spring house.

Shadic: Hello anyone here?

Succubus: Hello. Welcome to the Meguri Town's hot springs. How can I help you?

Shadic: Ummmm. (Anime sweat drop) We would like to have a hot bath.

Succubus: 6 people, so that should be 18000HL.

Shadic: Here ya go.

Succubus: Thank you and please enjoy your stay. The left side is the men's changing room and the right side is the female's changing room.

Shadic: Alright guys let's enjoy and relax.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone went into the changing rooms. Meanwhile at the reception…

?: Excuse me I am here to enjoy the hot bath.

Succubus: Ugh. It's you again look I don't deal with perverts.

?: OH hohohoho. I zhink you will like this offer.

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 At the hot springs.**

Shadic: Ah… This is paradise.

Jordan: You said it.

On the other side…

Cathay: Ah this is nice.

Julie: You said it.

Zena: This is pleasant.

Iyasu: Relaxing as usual back when I was a child. This is nice…

A few minutes later in the men's hot spring.

?: Daddy, I will see you later after I am finish.

?: Alright, I'll see you soon.

Shadic: OH S***!

Jordan: Lemme Guess Zetta the Badass Overlord is here with his daughter.

Shadic: Yeah I know that. What the hell do I do? (Looking up) Shit it's still not gone yet.

Jordan: Oh just relax, I am sure he won't attack you when comes into the bath.

Zetta: Ah nothing better than a nice relaxation after teaching my daughter. OH… The F*** It's you!

Shadic: Shit!

Zetta: Well whatever I only came here to relax (Plus I would never start a fight during my daughter's break).

Jordan: See! Told you so.

Shadic: Whew Thank God.

Zetta: Hey, You guys.

Shadic: (Mind's though: Oh S***) Yes.

Zetta: Since we are all here waiting for the girls to finish, why don't we have a conversation?

Shadic: Oh. That sounds fine.

Zetta: So tell what happened to you? I heard that you got beaten up by Etna and she proclaim you dead.

Shadic: Yeah you see…

Shadic explains the whole situation.

Zetta: So let me get this straight you have a weakness but it's only during when the red moon appears and that's why you were weak at that time.

Shadic: Yes.

Zetta: Well I got news for you. The red moon won't go down for the next 4 days.

Shadic: Oh, then I can bear with it.

Zetta: Well I have a book that can teach you how to shoot lasers out of your eyes, normally I don't lend it to anyone, but you just need you use it for a while… So I'll give it to you after the bath.

Shadic: Hey thanks.

Later… (Yes everyone is still in the bath…)

All of the girls: (Scream) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadic: What the hell is going on back there?

Julie: There is a frog in the bath!

Shadic: Well what kind harmless or harmful?

Julie: Perverted!

Shadic, Jordan & Zetta: WHAT?

Shadic: Give me the details ASAP (As Soon As Possible)!

Julie: Well he was blue but now his colour has changed to red.

Shadic: Okay that's all I need to know!

Julie: Hurry he is chasing the girls in the bath.

Tink: I am coming for you….

Julie: (Screams) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadic: Shit, Jordan pass everyone their towels and grab three bamboo sticks from the bath.

Jordan: Right (started to give everyone their towel). Wait are you sure you want me to pull the sticks beside the bath? Isn't that forbidden?

Shadic: Just do it!

Jordan: Okay! (He passes Shadic and Zetta a stick and keeps one for himself).

Shadic: Alright let's get him!

(Shadic, Zetta and Jordan started to rush back to the changing room and started to wear pants and went over to the girls' side while they are blindfolded)

Jordan: I can't see a thing

Shadic: Oh come on think of it as training. I had do to this when I was at Mt. Ordeal.

Zetta: Same, but I still haven't got the hang of it.

Shadic: Alright here we go! Girls where are you?

Girls: Over here?

Julie: And we're cornered.

Tink: Now, which one shall I pick? (Trying to ignore Shadic, (not knowing that Shadic can sense where he is with a blindfold)). I Zink I will pick… YOU!

Julie: NNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Shadic: Take this.

Tink: Ow! I thought you can't see!

Shadic: No I can't but I know where you are hovering.

Tink: Tch (Mind's thought: well I can't pick his people so I will pick…). Then I will pick… YOU!

Petta: NNNNNOOOOOO! Daddy help me!

Zetta: (Shout) Petta. (Takes off his blindfold) "Zetta Beam"!

Tink: Sacré bleu… (He was burned by Zetta's beam). I didn't know that she was the badass overlord's daughter.

Jordan: Well now you knew. Take This "Boulder Crush"

Shadic: Oh yeah Zetta.

Zetta: Yeah.

Shadic: You know I was the one who had finish changing first.

Zetta: Yeah?

Shadic: Well I manage to finish reading your book while you guys were still changing. I think I can try out this new skill.

Zetta: Okay go ahead. Be my guest.

Tink: Shooting laser beams out of your eyes. That is impossible only he can do it.

Shadic: Oh Shut Up you perverted rapist. "Tera Beam"!

Jordan; No way I want to see his new attack! (Takes off his blindfold)

Julie: Pervert.

Jordan: Oh shut up

Suddenly a dark beam is heading towards Tink.

Tink: Oh Zhit…

It hit Tink and not only that he hit the through Saturn, Uranus and the rest of the planet and the dwarf planet and headed out of the galaxy and into the universe. (CONTINUESLY!).

Jordan: Holy Shit I didn't knew you could to that!

Zetta: Wow I am impressed you did better than me.

Shadic: Thanks.

Julie: I wonder what will happen if you use Zetta's beam and your beam together?

Zetta: You know what that is a great idea!

Shadic: Well let's try it!

Petta: Um, daddy can I join in.

Zetta Oh, of course you can.

Petta: Thanks daddy.

Jordan: (Whispers to Himself) Daddy's girl.

Cathay: This I gotta see (seeing and at the same time recording)

Iyasu: Yeah go for it Shadic.

Zena: You can do this Mister Shadic.

Shadic: Alright. Ready…One…Two…Three. "Tera Beam"!

Zetta: "Zetta Beam"!

Petta: "Petta Beam"!

The three beams collided together and kick Tink out of the bathhouse and not only that it created a…

Shadic: Well that takes care of that.

Julie: Wait why is there a portal?

Cathay: Oh shit I am receiving a high signal and it is telling me that it is a strong enemy.

Shadic: Everyone get ready.

Everyone went back to the changing room and changed with full clothes. Then they come back out with their weapons. Soon…

Julie: Look something is appearing!

A hand came out of the portal and it was…

Shadic: OMG! Truth what the hell you were doing. Taking a reckless road is a bad idea.

Truth: Still I asked a dimension guide to send me to where you guys are, and she threw me in a portal instead and I ended up here.

Shadic: Well it's great to see recovered and here are some friends that Cathay recruited.

Truth: Hi.

Jordan: Well you're not the talkative one.

Shadic: No its okay it's just that he is sometimes calm and collected.

Succubus: What is the entire ruckus; I heard a lot of screaming and fighting.

Jordan: Oh a perverted blue frog named Tink came in here and we kicked him out of the bathhouse.

Succubus: Oh, then thanks for getting rid of him. He is nothing but a pain in the ass for years.

Shadic: No worries.

Succubus: Here (gives a room key to each of them including Zetta and Petta). Theses keys lead you to a room in the bathhouse you can go sleep in there. Think of it as my gratitude.

Julie: Oh thank you.

Everyone except Shadic and the succubus went to their bedrooms.

Succubus: What's wrong?

Shadic: Huh? Oh nothing, it's just that we have to repair all of this.

Succubus: Oh don't worry about it will take 10 more seconds for it to be repaired.

Shadic: How?

Succubus: You see not only the spring heals people, but can also recover the building's damage. See, done.

Shadic: Wow I am impressed. Anyway I'll be going to my room.

Succubus: Okay.

Shadic went off to his room then fell asleep.

**To Be Continued**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 The Dream of The Past**

After Shadic fell asleep, a dream appeared in his head.

Shadic: Ugh… where am I?

The area was nothing but a bare field with no grass or whatsoever the sky was red as blood and there were almost no sign of life. It is like an apocalypse. In the distance Shadic can see two people…

?: So you want me to kill you.

?: No, no. Please don't I have wife and kids waiting for me!

?: Humph. After you people started a war on Earth. Heck! I will not show any mercy to people who fought in a war and you are a soldier, correct?

?: Y-yes.

?: Then die of honor!

?: NO…

? cuts the soldier's head off

Shadic: That was mean how can you kill an innocent man!

?:…

Shadic: Answer me!

?:…

Shadic: Why can't you hear me!

?: Because you're in a dream.

Shadic: Who said that!

Dream conscious: I am your Dream conscious. And let me tell you something, in the dream world you can't communicate with anyone, you only can sit there and watch.

Shadic: Damn.

Dream conscious: But let's watch and see who he is.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I am Tera Tyrant Shadic and I decide who shall live and die. People who create war are foolish people and will die by my hand.

Tera Tyrant Shadic walks to a different location.

Shadic: I better follow him and see where this is going.

Suddenly a 5 year-old girl appeared and she is holding a note.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm. Mind if I take a look on this letter?

The girl gives the letter to him.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: What's this?

The letter said:

Dear, (Insert Name)

I cannot keep an eye on my daughter due to the fact I am a medic in a war hospital and I know you are a coward and you didn't join the army. However can you take care my daughter for me? Her name is …..(Her name was smudged away)

From you wife (Insert Name)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm (Placing the letter in his pocket). After I killed a lot of people and almost destroy the earth with my attacks. And I may kill him and her by chance…

Girl: Daddy?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Huh?

The girl started hugging Tera Tyrant Shadic.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm… since I killed your parents by chance, well I have to take care of you. Looks like I got no other choice.

Girl: Daddy. (She started smiling)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I show no mercy to anybody… However… However you're an exception. Come, little girl and I shall raise you to be a prefect child.

Girl: Daddy!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: How cute. Come let's get back to my castle.

Soon later they arrived at Tera Tyrant Shadic's castle which is still on Earth.

When they arrived the castle was huge as a titan. He also has a garden filled with beautiful and elegant rose. However the fountain was filled with blood but the water formation was a bloody rose in the fountain.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Here we are.

Girl: Wow it's huge. And look daddy there is a beautiful garden and pretty fountain.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes I know sweetie. I asked some people to build me a castle and these garden and fountain.

Girl: Wow, daddy must be rich.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well not really. Come let's go inside.

Girl: Okay daddy.

They went inside.

Inside the castle were many different corners such as the relaxing corner, the gaming corner and many more. And there is only one door that leads to the bedroom.

Girl: Wow, daddy's castle is big!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Of course and when you are 15 you can come and use some of these corners.

Girl: Really? Thank you Daddy.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm… well it's almost time for bed time.

Girl: Are we going to bed?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes, going to bed is necessary.

Girl: Okay.

They went to the bedroom. There was a working desk at the corner near a window and the bed was neatly laid. There is also a bookshelf, filled with documents and stories for children.

Girl: Wow, Daddy's bed is huge. (She jumps on the bed and started laughing) Ahahahahahahahaha.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well it's bed time good night.

Girl: Um. Daddy can you please read me a story?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Does your mother read a story to you before bedtime?

Girl: Yes.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh… Why not?

Girl: Yay.

Tera tyrant Shadic: Let's see here…. (Trying to find a good story book). Ah here we go this story is called "Little Red Riding Hood".

Then Tera Tyrant Shadic read the story to her until she fell asleep.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Whoa that was quick. Well good night.

Tera Tyrant Shadic moves to his working desk near to the window and started writing a piece of letter and it said:

Dear, Sir/Madam (Insert Name)

I am truly sorry for killing you by accident however this does not concerns me. I am writing this letter to you because your daughter is with me and since you are dead I decided to look after your child. Not to worry rest assured because I will make your daughter, the happiest girl in her life.

Sincerely,

Tera Tyrant Shadic

Tera Tyrant Shadic: There done. Now to find a messenger to send the letter to the people.

A Mothman Appeared.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ah perfect timing. I need you to send this to the person named (Insert Name). He has a wife and don't send it to the wrong person. Or I'll kill you.

Mothman messenger: Yes Sir.

The messenger has disappeared with the letter.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well that's done time to go to bed.

Tera Tyrant Shadic went to bed.

Suddenly the dream changed to a different setting

Shadic: Wait, what the hell is happening?

Dream Conscious: We are fast forwarding to 10 years later.

Shadic: oh okay.

15 years has passed in Shadic's dream however nothing changed over the ten years except…

Girl: Daddy, look!

The girl was 20 year-old and Tera Tyrant Shadic was still looking the same.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm... It seems that the earth is starting to grow its nature back.

A filed of grass filled with flowers were around the castle the sky was clear as the day after the Tera Tyrant's apocalypse. Both the girl and Tera Tyrant Shadic were happy, until one day while they were traveling to somewhere to have a picnic, something bad is about to happen during their picnic.

Girl: Um… Daddy?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes, what is it?

Girl: I just found out about something.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: What is it?

Girl: I just found out that we're… We're not blood related (Giving a letter to him).

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm… What this?

It was a letter; a response from the parents and it said:

Dear, Tera Tyrant Shadic

Since you killed us by accident, I understand. But we found out you are taking care of my daughter, so we will ask you one request since you are like a king because of the rumors in the netherworld and people telling me who you are. This is my request; please take care of our daughter. This is our wish as parents.

From,

Sir/Madam (Insert Name)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: (Muttering to himself) don't worry I will take care of her, you guys R.I.P.

Girl: So are you gonna take care of me?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes, and that is a promise.

Girl: Hey, Dad.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah?

Girl: how come you never grow old?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well… That's because I'm…

Girl: You have four different races.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes. How did you know?

Girl: I have studied all of your books from the library.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Impressive! I know you can be the smartest girl in the world. However there is one skill that you must get hold of.

Girl: And that is….

Tera Tyrant Shadic: (Whispers in her ears).

Girl: Oh that skill!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Glad you remember! Now let's get going to the mountain top and have a picnic up there.

Two were at top of a mountain with a beautiful view to see and to be amazed.

Girl: Um… Dad I have a confession to make.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well what is it?

Girl: I… I….

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hm?

Girl: I can't explain this in English. I'm going to say it in Japanese.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Go on.

Girl: Watashitachi kanren suru chi janainode, anata wa, watashi to kekkon suruga daisukidesu. Please this is for my sake.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I understand what you are saying, however I need you do something for me before I do it for your sake. What is your name?

Girl: (Trying to bring out a separate paper that her mother gave her with the response to Tera Tyrant Shadic. My name is….

?: There you are Tera Tyrant Shadic. I shall save this world from chaos this time.

Before the girl can say her name a person came out of nowhere and pushed herself and Tera Tyrant Shadic down the mountain.

Girl: (shouted) Daddy!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry if I make it out alive then I will!

?: You're the person that started all of this chaos. I shall end your life with mine!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hmph… You have no idea who you are dealing with. Take this "Tera-Bye".

Both The mystery women and Tera Tyrant Shadic disappeared in thin air with an explosion.

Girl: Dad!

The girl came down the mountain to find Tera Tyrant Shadic but he was nowhere to be found neither is the mystery women.

Girl: Daddy. (Started crying). Daddy Come Back! ! Daddy! DADDY!

Shadic woke up.

Shadic: Whoa shit!

Cathay: Shadic wake up! Good you're awake. It's time for breakfast.

Shadic: Shit I had the weirdest dream ever.

Jordan: Tell me about it. Last night Julie placed a mustache on my face! So annoying!

Shadic: NO! I mean it was something about my past or something.

Cathay: Good thing I implanted this in your head and recorded your dream.

Shadic: So that was the uncomfortable feeling in my head, alright you have twice the punishment.

Cathay: Oh shit!

Julie: Well nevermind that let's just look at it.

Everyone: Yeah!

Shadic: No wait don't!

Everyone started watching and few hours later the video ended mostly the girls were showing tears and Jordan was trying to be manly.

Julie: I feel so sad for her. Sniff.

Zena: This is a very touching story Mister Shadic.

Iyasu: This is so sad. I think I am going to cry.

Jordan: (trying his best not cry) Wow you were actually amazing Shadic.

Truth: Wow. Not bad for a friend of mine.

Zetta: Hmph… Not bad you can actually take care of a child for a longer period of time without getting angry. Impressive.

Petta: Wow, I wish I was smart as her so I can make daddy proud.

Cathay: I think it must something related to your previous life and then you reincarnated to keep that soul sealed inside.

Shadic: Yeah, I guess. Anyway let's enjoy breakfast.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone started to eat breakfast and started to pack their belongings.

Shadic: So Zetta, where are going to?

Zetta: Oh that, we decided to join your party.

Zetta & Petta join Shadic's party.

Shadic: Wow.

Zetta: I am only helping you and waiting for you to get your powers back.

Shadic: I decided to go to…

Jordan: Mt. Ordeal?

Shadic: Okay sounds fine. Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

So they all decided to go to Mt. Ordeal.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 A new Nemesis and a sad fate**

They arrived at Mt. Ordeal.

Shadic: Alright we're here. At Mt. Ordeal.

Jordan: Alright! Time to get back to training.

Zetta: Well this should be that bad. Maybe I can train Petta here for a while.

Iyasu: Anyway, me and Zena are going to prepare a picnic so that we can have lunch whenever you guys are hungry.

Cathay: And if you're injured come to me and I will fix you up.

Julie: Right….

Cathay: What that's supposed to mean!

Julie: Nothing.

Cathay: ?

Shadic: Anyway I will be where the balrogs are, see ya.

Jordan: Well looks I have to spilt up so that I can become stronger. Bye.

Zetta: I am just going to teach Petta a skill or two. Come along Petta.

Petta: Okay, daddy.

Truth: I am just gonna stay here and keep an eye on the girls.

They all went off except for Zena, Iyasu and Cathay which are chatting among themselves. However in a nearby distance after Shadic's party spilt up there is someone on top of a rock pillar.

?: Hmph, I found some good strong targets to practice on.

She ran off to fight Shadic's party. Meanwhile at Zetta…

Zetta: Alright Petta use Petta Beam on the swordsman.

Petta: Alright, Petta Beam!

The swordsman was hit by her beam and was defeated.

Zetta: That was good!

Petta: Thanks.

Soon a woman started to appear out of nowhere and started attacking Zetta and Petta as fast as lighting.

Zetta: What the hell? (Zetta dodge her attacks)

?: Damn! I missed.

Zetta: "Zetta Beam"!

He shoots laser out of his eyes, but the women dodge it and hit Zetta with her tonfas.

Zetta: Hey…

Before Zetta could even finish she attacked him again but not only once but more than just twice… a hundred times due to the fact that she is like the god of speed. And finally Zetta fainted.

Zetta: Argh.

Petta: Daddy!

?: Well that was quick. On to the next one.

Zetta: Who the f*** are you…

?: Why should I tell.

And she ran off, leaving Zetta in a state where Zetta is being carried by Petta to the Cathay to be recovered. Meanwhile at Jordan…

Jordan: Heck, they were all too easy. I wish there was someone stronger than them…

He was leaning on a stone pillar holding his axe out. And soon the women appeared and knocked Jordan's axe off of his hands and hit Jordan in the… Um, you know where.

Jordan: ARGH! MY FREAKIN BALLS!

?: I wouldn't call you a warrior, because you are always unprepared for the unexpected.

And she ran off. Leaving Jordan in a state where he is holding his crotch and lumping back to Cathay. Meanwhile at Shadic…

Shadic: A job well done. Finally now I can just get back to the base camp and rest there.

(Me: Lemme guess you want the women appear and hit Shadic?) No one came after Shadic left.

After everyone has got back together…

Cathay: WTF! What the hell happened to you guys!

Petta: Someone beat daddy up!

Zena: Here, Lemme see Miss Petta. (Check Zetta's pulse) Don't worry Miss Petta, Mister Zetta is fine, but he needs to be healed.

Petta: Thank you Zena.

Zena: You're welcome.

Cathay: And what the hell happened to you!

Jordan: I just got kicked in the balls by a woman.

Julie: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jordan: Not helping Julie!

Julie: No, I just that it's so funny I am going to post this on the netherworld news. (Takes a photo of Jordan)

Jordan: Damn You!

Shadic: Hey, no posting. Otherwise people might find out I am alive.

Julie: Oh right, but can I keep it? (Cute innocent mage face)

Shadic: (Tiny nosebleed) Um…. Sure you can.

Julie: Yay.

Jordan: Oh come on!... Wait! How come me and Zetta got hit by that woman while you are still in fine shape?

Shadic: Dunno? But my guess it's luck.

Zena: There Mister Zetta should be fine.

Iyasu: Alright Jordan, just stand still and let me heal you. This may hurt a bit.

Jordan: Well hurry up… OW!

Iyasu: I told you not to move.

Jordan: Easy for you to say!

Everyone is recovered.

Zetta: Aw s*** that was painful.

Petta: Daddy. I thought you would be gone.

Zetta: Don't worry I am fine.

Iyasu: There all done

Jordan: Finally!

Shadic: Anyway let's have some lunch and forget about this incident like it never happened.

Everyone: Okay!

Everyone started eating meanwhile…

?: Now I got him where I wanted.

The woman speed off to attack "him".

Shadic: MMMmmm. This is good a sandwich Zena.

Zena: Thanks. I got these from…

Suddenly! (You expect the woman to appear… Seriously!) A Heavy appeared.

Heavy: Sandvich!

Shadic: Holy S***!

Heavy: (took one and ate one) Nom, nom, nom, nom. That was delicious.

Shadic: You don't belong to Disgaea. Get back to your "TF2" Dimension. Jordan, hit him back to his dimension!

Jordan: On it! (Bring his axe out and hit Heavy far away).

Heavy: .

Heavy disappeared.

Shadic: Anyway let's get back on topic.

Zena: Huh. Oh right, I got these from the Store and they were selling it at a good price.

Shadic: So that explains why the heavy appeared. But wait how did you get it?

Cathay: Oh I just built a remote that allows anybody to call a shop via a dimension gate and they can pay or take whatever they want in between the portals.

Shadic: Oh well.

While they were chatting and eating…

Laharl: Hahahahahaha!

Shadic: What the hell are you doing here!

Laharl: You said I will get a role in this story!

Shadic: Yeah I just did!

Laharl: Well that wasn't cool enough.

Shadic: Ugh… Come on let this over with.

Laharl: Bring it!

Before they even started fighting the woman appeared out of nowhere.

Shadic & Laharl: What the hell!

Jordan: Oh man, goodbye Shadic I'm gonna miss him.

Julie: Why?

Jordan: Because she will try to kick his crotch.

The women tried to kick his crotch but failed, however Laharl just got kicked in the crotch.

Laharl: Ow! That hurt you b****! And who are you?

?: That is not for you to question me but for him (pointing at Shadic) to question me.

Laharl: Well don't just stand there "Main Character" just ask the question!

Shadic: Alright, geez layoff the main character subject. Who are you?

Natsu: I am Natsu and I am a girl. And I am 15 years old.

Shadic: Hmmm are you from the earth?

Natsu: Yes. Problem?

Shadic: Well…

Cathay: Actually that would be impossible for you to be here. And if you were a human you won't be here. So it is physically and mentally impossible for you to come to the netherworld…

Natsu: Oh shut up! I can go or do whatever I want and whenever I want, because I am a human (awesome human)! And I am searching for the one I fought with before. And I found you here. Prepare to die!

Jordan: Does she even know you?

Shadic: I dunno. But I don't know her either.

Natsu: Don't play coy.

Shadic: Oh shut up! (Tries to pull out a weapon, but soon realize that he has no weapon on him). F***!

Natsu: As I thought, then die! (She pulls out her Katana and jump in the air)

Just when she was about to cut Shadic in half. Truth prevented it from happening by holding the sides of the blade with his palm.

Truth: Not on my watch!

Shadic: Truth!

Truth: Get as far away as possible.

Shadic: No I can't leave a friend…

Truth: Just go!

Shadic ran away and back to his members, watching the fight between Truth and Natsu.

Natsu: What are you doing? Just stand aside and let me kill him.

Truth: Not a chance!

Natsu: Fine then that leaves me no choice. (Moved away and started to summon something).

Truth: Oh, S***. Everyone get away from here and don't come back. I am going to try and stop this madness.

Shadic: But…

Truth: Just GO!

Everyone fled except for Truth which he forced himself to protect everyone.

Truth: Take This "Were Knight"!

Suddenly he becomes a knight riding a werewolf and started charging at Natsu.

Natsu: Take this "Inferno Scorrere (Hell Swipe)"!

Suddenly a portal to hell opens. The two attacks collided together causing a huge explosion in Mt. Ordeal. Who is the winner of this battle?

Truth: ARGH!

Truth was defeated and is lying down with no sign of life. Sorry people he is gone .

Natsu: There that takes care of that now to get back to my castle and talk to that prisoner that I have got from Etna. And damn I was so close to get him, maybe next time I will get him. (she fled back to her castle)

Meanwhile…

Shadic: Shit, he's gone…

Julie & Iyasu: (Crying).

Jordan: He was a Goodman. Rest in peace my friend.

Zena: This is even worse from when I see a lot of people with their stomach cut opened by Valvatorez (Don't know; look at the story The Curse of Blood by Karanma Maeryl)…

Cathay: Should we go back?

Shadic: No, he told us not to go back and find him.

Petta: Daddy, will he ever come back?

Zetta: Well let's just say he is gone.

Petta: Oh…

Shadic: People let us all have a 5 minute silent in the jeep while Cathay is driving.

After the 5 minute silent…

Laharl: Hey how come I am stuck with you guys!

Shadic: Look Do you want to live or die?

Laharl: Pretty much live…

Shadic: Then follow us.

Laharl was automatically forced into Shadic's group.

Laharl: So what I get to be main character?

Jordan: No you become a side character.

Laharl: Fine.

Shadic: Hey Zetta how many more days till the season is over?

Zetta: Oh. 2 days left including this day.

Shadic: Well I just have to be patient. (Mind's Thought: Don't worry Truth I will avenge your death).

**To Be Continued**

Side Note:

Hey guys it's me. Anyway I was very busy with my exams and I have to upload this a few days later. So sorry. If you want to know about Zena before she came to this story. Look at The Curse Of Blood by Karanma Maeryl. Also you saw a new character which she is called Natsu, She was made by my sister and she wants me to put her in my profile page soon the page will be updated. Also the Heavy is a playable charter in the game Team Fortress 2 it is a multiplayer game on steam and you can get it for free on steam. And that's all; hope you people enjoy this chapter. Sry if it took a long time.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The "Mastermind"**

Moving to a faraway castle where Natsu has fled back. We will now take a look and see who this master mind is.

Natsu: Ugh, I have nothing in my pockets and not even his dead body to hang up, plus it's best to leave that dead body rotting in Mt. Ordeal. Well time to go in.

Natsu went into the castle.

Natsu: I'm home.

Maids: Welcome back mistress.

Natsu: Man, I better sit down on my throne.

The Mastermind behind the attacks is Natsu.

Natsu: Etna! Get over here.

Etna: Yes mistress?

Natsu: Do you like it when you quit Laharl?

Etna: Yup, Everything is much better.

Natsu: Good. Then I have a question to ask you.

Etna: Hm?

Natsu: How come Shadic is still alive?

Etna: WHAT! That's impossible I killed him.

Natsu: Oh yeah did you receive the Tera Tyrant title?

Etna: Nope.

Natsu: No wonder. Listen you could have fought a fake one.

Etna: I am not sure, but the prinnies are gonna pay for this!

Natsu: Maids, drag one of the prinnies here.

Maids: Yes mistress.

(Soon the maids drag a prinny into the room)

Prinny: What did I do now dood?

Natsu: Are you sure it is the Tera Tyrant Shadic you spoke to?

Prinny: I am not sure dood.

Natsu & Etna: UGH! You worthless piece of trash!

Natsu throw the prinny towards Etna. Etna then hits it with a bat and the prinny flew out of the window.

Prinny: DOOD!

The prinny exploded.

Natsu: Damn I can't believe you guys fought a fake one.

Etna: Well, hey it was a guy wearing a mech suit and I have no idea who it was until he took off his mask. And he looks like the one in the picture. Beside we have got one of his friends as hostage.

Natsu: Right and we can make him come here without a problem… Wait, if the guy you fought with is fake them maybe…

Etna: I caught a fake one?

Natsu: Maybe or maybe not.

Etna: Well certainly I caught the real one.

Natsu: Well you could have caught a normal succubus.

Etna: No, she is different from the rest of the succubus, besides she has her own unique skills.

Natsu: Fair point. Also I got some good news for you.

Etna: What is it?

Natsu: I killed one of his friends named Truth. Have you fought him before?

Etna: I did meet him once and beat him. And thanks for getting rid of my troubles.

Natsu: You're welcome.

Maid: Mistress, someone has an appointment with you.

Natsu: Okay. I'll be back Etna. See ya.

Etna: Alright see ya.

Natsu left with the maid to go to the appointment. When they arrive to the meeting room.

Natsu: Hi. You must the new person that wanted to be hired by me.

?: Yes.

Natsu: Then, can you please fill up this form with your personal information.

?: Okay.

The girl started filling the form up, while Natsu was eating her favorite food; Sushi. After a while the girl finish filling up the form and Natsu took a good look at it.

Natsu: Alright, you're hired. Now get to the changing rooms and get changed. All the equipment is in there.

?: Okay.

She went to the changing room and started to get into her uniform. When she comes out Natsu was surprised.

Natsu: Wow, you look good. Okay your first task at hand is to eliminate this guy named Shadic. (Pointing her finger at a picture of Shadic)

?: Okay.

Natsu: Oh yeah one more thing give him this message if you fail your mission, don't worry I won't punish you.

?: Okay.

The girl went off.

Natsu: Soon my plan will fall into place.

Natsu went back to her throne, and started to read some books about many netherworlds and Bizzaro Earth.

Moving to where Shadic & CO. is…

Jordan: Ugh. (Started to shiver)

Iyasu: What's wrong?

Zena: Are you cold Mister Jordan.

Jordan: No. It's just that something bad is gonna happen…

Shadic: Well whatever it is we better be prepared. I don't really like that Natsu.

Shadic has gained 1 malice point(s).

Shadic & CO. did not know this system so they just continued to find a safe area…

Shadic: Cathay, is there any nearby town?

Cathay: Well there is a nearby town filled with Necromancers and some of them are famous. They can curse people and such. It is called Yoake Town.

Shadic: Alright let's take a stop there and rest a bit and enjoy ourselves.

Cathay: Right, moving to Yoake Town.

**To Be Continued**

Me: Hi how are you? There are some things to tell you and you will understand…

Malice points are a source of hatred and power. If one holds 15 MP then the person's life could be at stake where he can cause chaos or madness in one planet at a time. However if the person is gaining more than 15 MP like 9999MP then the entire universe is at stake and the user can destroy anything in his/her path. This system is like the "Fear the Great" system, but it is more dangerous and powerful. The only way to prevent the person from gaining this power by chance, a close friend, family or relative member must come in contact with the user with the MP. Luckily, only one person in the universe can use the system and that person must have a Tera Tyrant's mark in order to use that system. It is an item passed through generations and the person welding the item is called the Tera Tyrant as their title. To get rid the item off the user, the user must be dead before it can be removed.

Yoake Town means The Town of Dawn.

Alright, I think that's about it. See you in the next chapter.


	19. 3rd MidBonus Chapter

**3rd Mid Bonus Chapter (Quiz Time!)**

Music: Disgaea 4 "Sparking" cue in.

Tera Tyrant Shadic (Me the author): Hey there people it's me Tera Tyrant Shadic. Today is the day where some people get invited to our very first quiz show.

Audiences (All of the NIS cast) started to cheer and applause.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: For tonight quiz a person is going to be your host… and I'll be your host for the day. Today our guests are Asagi Asagiri and Natsu... Oh, wait a minute! There are two special guests, one is the creator of "Disgaea 4 The Curse of Blood" and the other is the creator of "The Ultimate Disgaea Truth and Dare Show" with his OC. They are Karanma Maeryl, OverlordMao and Trowa, Please give them a round of applause.

Smokescreen started to fade away and making an appearance for the special guests.

Karanma Maeryl: Hi there.

OverlordMao: Hi.

Trowa: Why am I here? Since this guy's stats are broken.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay. One, you're here because OverlordMao is here. Two my stats aren't broken and the limit for stats is 9 digits on the stats screen. Three, I already fixed the problem on my profile. Four, I am equipping something special that makes me this powerful. Five, go and play the map that is ranked number 1 and he is a friend of mine and his name is Nekoclasm and all of his character has infite stats because he is equipping the Trapezohedron that is already at maximized level.

Trowa: Okay I get it. Geez.

Natsu: Ugh I don't really like quiz shows…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well you're forced to do it by my sister!

Natsu: Fine.

Asagi: Do I get to be the main character?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: In my story, no. But for the time in the quiz show, yes.

Asagi: Oh… Okay.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway moving back to the show. There can only be ONE winner and he or she will receive our mystery gift. It could be anything, like the "role of a main character."

Asagi: Really!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Dunno, but Cathay is the one who sets up the show and picks the prizes for the winners. Anyway it could also be "A Pen"!

OverlordMao: They say a pen is mightier than a sword.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay I have no objections on phrases. It could also be a new weapon that has all kinds of functions like it can turn into one weapon into another.

Natsu: Great, just what I need for rest of his story.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yeah… (Anime Sweat drop) Anyway it can also be a Limited Edition Disgaea 4 game. Which I got the Fuka model from. That right I also have the limited edition.

Karanma Maeryl: Oh goodie!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes the prize could be anything there will also be a second. However whoever is in third and fourth place, they have to do two dares I tell them to. Anyway here's our first question.

1) How did Shadic died?

A. An angel, a demon and human killed him together.

B. Severe blood loss through the nose.

C. He just got knocked in the head by a baseball bat.

Karanma Maeryl: I choose A!

Natsu: Wow you seem pretty confident.

Karanma Maeryl: Of course I read all of his chapters.

Natsu: Ahahaha… Right… (Mind's thought: Oh shit she is going to beat the living crap out of us!). Then I also choose A.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oooohhhh. It seems everyone is going to have a hard time beating Karanma Maeryl at this stage.

Asagi: B!

OverlordMao: Guess I'll pick B.

Trowa: Right, as if anyone can hurt a broken character such as him.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And I told you that I am equipping a special item.

Trowa: Yeah whatever.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay the answer for the first question is… A.

Karanma Maeryl: Alright.

Natsu: YES!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That is one point to Karanma Maeryl and Natsu. Anyway second question.

2) Who killed Truth?

A. Natsu

B. Etna

C. Committed suicide

Karanma Maeryl: A!

OverlordMao: A.

Asagi: A!

Natsu: Obviously. A!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You do realize that I still hate you that.

Natsu: Yep. I know.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is A. Everyone gets a point. Alright, let's skip the easy questions on let's move on to the hard ones.

3) How many souls does Shadic's body contain?

A. 1

B. 2

C. 3

Karanma Maeryl: C!

OverlordMao: Trick question, any hints, Trowa?

Trowa: Well considering that he's a Gary Sue type, I'd say about 3 I guess since he's at least Baal's level.

OverlordMao: C. it is.

Asagi: A! Because a main character must have one soul.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You're going that by rumors…

Natsu: B!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is…

Shadic: C!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: HEY! Anyway points for Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao. Next one, and Trowa I am telling you that I am not a Gary Sue type. Plus I am not going to reveal the plot of story by using this quiz show.

Trowa: Yeah, yeah, whatever…

4) Why is Shadic sitting at the chair over there when he is supposed to be standing on the podium? And why is Tera Tyrant Shadic on podium being the host, when he is supposed to be in Shadic's body!

A. They are relatives and they are not one person.

B. They are separate because one is the author and the other is the OC. And Cathay uses the soul separator (gun) to separate them for this chapter.

C. I have no idea how did that even happened.

Karanma Maeryl: Uhm... B?

OverlordMao: C. Brain teasers hurt my brain...

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry once the rest of the chapters are out you will get the full picture.

Asagi: A! I don't think it's possible to separate people's souls from their body.

Natsu: Ditto. A.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is B. Points for Karanma Maeryl. Man you know a lot about my story.

Karanma Maeryl: Of course I do.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway moving on to hard, general question on the whole series of Disgaea.

5) When was Nisa's first appearance as a DLC for Disgaea 4?

A. 13/3/2012 for American time.

B. 24/5/2010 for American time.

C. 19/12/2017 for American time.

Karanma Maeryl: I hope I get this right… A

OverlordMao: A.

Trowa: You have to be a complete moron to pick the other two...

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well I see someone got the DLC facts.

Trowa & OverlordMao: Thanks.

Asagi: Um… The only date I know is when my DLC came. I pick C

Natsu: Geez, he is going this far again! I am so gonna make you regret this… B!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is… A. points for Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao. Anyway sixth question.

6) Is Tyrant Baal gonna appear as a DLC in Disgaea 4? 

A. Yes

B. No

C. I don't know.

Karanma Maeryl: A.

OverlordMao: A. Does NISA ever let us down?

Nisa (in the audience): Of course not!

Trowa: Not you, the company...

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I agree with Nisa, NISA (the company) will never let us down especially I got almost all of their DLCs and some of the media like ToraDora and the Disgaea anime and such.

Natsu: Otaku!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: STFU!

Natsu: Anyway I pick B. And again you're making a question even though I don't know the topic at hand.

Asagi: A!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is… A. Points for Karanma Maeryl, OverlordMao and Asagi. Alright Next question.

7) How do you get the Carnage Master facility?

A. Kill a level 9999 Hume /monster

B. Raise base Stats to 20,000,000

C. Complete story mode in LoC.

Karanma Maeryl: Dammit. I dunno about this one. Oh well I chose C.

OverlordMao: B.

Natsu: Hmph. I had been there. B.

Asagi: All of them are hard…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well that's the only way that people get to become final bosses and main characters. It's called hardcore skills. If you want to be a main character then I suggest you choose…

Asagi: I choose C!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is… B. Points to OverlordMao and Natsu. Alright moving on.

8) Do I have all of the DLC for Disgaea 4?

A. Yes

B. I doubt it.

C. Yes, however you don't have the final DLC wave (Pirohiko Ichimonji, Survival mode, Valvoga pirate ship, Tyrant Baal and Zettai Hero Project base map).

Karanma Maeryl: The unique one is C. So I choose C!

OverlordMao: I guess A.

Trowa: Considering of where he live, it's possible he imported the Japanese version.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well Trowa, Yes and no. Why? Because I don't speak and read Japanese even though I understand Japanese anime which is weird. So therefore I didn't buy the Japanese version, however I have the US limited edition.

Natsu: C. Again you are being an annoying person.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I know you are but what is she? (Points to Asagi)

Natsu: I say she is just an extra character.

Asagi: HEY! That was just plain mean. Okay I pick B.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is… C. Points to Karanma Maeryl and Natsu.

Trowa: Dammit, I thought I was right.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well you're wrong. Anyway, moving on.

9) In the Fuka and Desco show, what is the actual and original name of Zettai Prinny Project, and what sound almost similar to the group Tri-Angels?

A. It is Zettai Tera Project. It sounds similar to pentagon.

B. It is Zettai Final-Boss Project. It sounds like destruction.

C. It is Zettai Hero Project. The group Tri-Angels sounds like Triangles.

Karanma Maeryl: Let's see... C?

OverlordMao: I guess I'll pick C.

Asagi: C!

Natsu: B.

Karanma Maeryl, OverlordMao, Tera Tyrant Shadic and Asagi stared at her.

Natsu: What I killed Truth didn't I. Plus didn't you guys saw my power already.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The answer is… C. Points to Karanma Maeryl, OverlordMao and Asagi. Alright, let us all settle down guys. Now, HERE. IS. THE. FINAL. ANSWER. OF. THE. NIGHT! GOOD LUCK!

Audience 1: (Cheering) Go Karanma Maeryl.

Karanma Maeryl: I will do my best!

Audience 2: (Cheering) Go OverlordMao.

Trowa: Wow you're popular.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That's because he makes the best Disgaea story, well not story but show.

Natsu & Asagi: Hey! How come they the applause and we don't!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well, first, Natsu you killed a friend of mine.

Karanma Maeryl: Yeah!

Natsu: Ugh. Who cares?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And second, Asagi everyone is hoping for your game but your game didn't appear so your fans had been let down. Plus for the people who can't play Disgaea 4, they can't even beat you because you just go double fuse magichange on them and they die too easily. No offense to the people that can't pass that level. Plus I just beat you with my last unit that has two fused magichange weapons and I put SEB MAX and I just beat you with one attack because my stats with my combo of one man army and Gimmick body evility has just raised up my ATK to 999999999! Beat that people!

Audience: Ooooooo. Hardcore killer

Asagi: Hey don't blame me. Blame them for being weak. Plus I hate you when you have equipped 3 Trapezohedron that is at its max level and a Baal sword that is also at its maximum. After that you have fused a Nekomata with Prier and Desco with Gig. After that you made magichanged them into powerful weapons, then you retreat back to your base panels and send 4 units to attack my people. Then I killed them with one shot. Then you appeared with 999999999 ATK on your stats.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It's called skills. Whatever, sore loser. I know that Asagi is going like this question. Now to the final question!

Audience: WWWWWOOOOO.

10) Does Asagi Asagiri have her own game?

A. Makai Wars and yes.

B. No. She only appears in Soul Nomad, Makai Kingdom, Disgaea 2, 3 & 4 as an extra character.

C. I want to be the main character!

Karanma Maeryl: B…I guess.

Asagi: Yes, YES I have my own game! Those damn developers are delaying it on purpose to make my life miserable!...

OverlordMao: I pick C.

Natsu: C.

Asagi: A & C

Natsu: Dude, You can only pick one!

Asagi: Hey I have a game and I am the main character.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Makai Wars… I don't think so.

Asagi: WHAT!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It is stated here on Wikipedia; (Holding a piece of paper) Makai Wars was announced at E3 2004 as an upcoming strategy RPG for the PlayStation Portable. However, no new information surfaced about it for several months until it was announced as having been put on hold in 2005. Later that year, at the 2005 Tokyo Game Show, it was announced that Makai Wars would be released for the PlayStation 3. However, no new information surfaced, and the game was assumed to be cancelled or indefinitely postponed until Nippon Ichi trademarked the title in 2010.

Karanma Maeryl: You do realize that it is from Wikipedia and it may give false information sometimes.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Sharp as always. I knew this was going to happen, so I recently searched up on the

Internet and saw additional information. It is also stated on a different website that NIS's Makai Wars project is still underway and it was from an interview from NIS itself. But we don't know, they could be telling a lie or the truth. So the world will never know when this game is gonna come out.

Asagi: Fine… I pick C… (Started to sit in the corner in demise).

Karanma Maeryl: Wow she looks depressed.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It's just like that dare where she has to read a depressing poem from a girl who made it. Right OverlordMao?

OverlordMao: Yep.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: You know I really want to know what's in that poem.

Trowa: Trust me you do not want to read it.

Tear Tyrant Shadic: Okay.

Natsu: Man you are some kind of gamer geek or internet geek.

Trowa: You know. For once I agree with her.

Natsu: Well someone is on my side.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Nope it's just that I am good with electronics, internet and games.

Natsu: Geek.

Trowa: Ultra Geek.

Natsu: Good one.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: STFU!

Karanma Maeryl: Um. Guys can we get back on to the show.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh right. Ahem. And that's it folks. Now let's see the answers and results after the trailer.

A movie started to play.

Narrator: In netherworld… A family…

Little Girl: I love you mommy.

Mother: I love you too honey.

Narrator: A job…

Laharl: Hey, you there. What's our status?

Father: We are currently fine sir.

Laharl: Good.

Narrator: Everything was peaceful until… A war broke out!

Asagi: Get them!

Warrior: Yes Madam.

Narrator: One person must flee from all of this madness and two must stay behind to protect her...

Mother: Just go honey. We will fight them off while you escape.

Little Girl: But…

Father: No buts just GO!

Little Girl: Okay.

Narrator: One shall seek power and the other will seek for help and justice…

Little girl: I must find a way to stop this war.

Moving to Laharl's castle.

Asagi: I must have power by all means to be the main character.

Narrator: Jigoku No Yōna Sensō, Kyasei no Tabi. Hellish Wars, Cathay's Journey. This coming December.

Only in 2012. Also the copyright© of Tera Tyrant Shadic.

Trailer finish.

Audience: (Clapping and cheering).

Master Bigstar: Bravo. That was a fine show.

Laharl: Finally I can feel that I am also going to be in most parts of the story.

Fuka: I am guessing he is going to make a new story. Like the NIS developers making our story as a DLC for Disgaea 4.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That's right people. I am going to create a new story starring Cathay!

Spotlight shines on Cathay.

Cathay: Hi!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now we are just recruiting some cast from Z.H.P Darkdeath Evilman Vs Unlosing Ranger, Hyperdimensional Neptunia MKII, Disgaea 4, 3, 2 & 1 and many more. The reason why it's being called Hellish Wars it is because all of the things I currently know from anime and video games are going to be in it. And I will tell you this people. This is going to be one BIG project. And it will be awesome for audiences from ages 5-9999! It will be COMEDIC, FUCKING, GOLD! Plus a new update from the me. Swears will now be uncensored!

Audience: YAY! (Cheers for Tera Tyrant Shadic) TERA, TERA, TERA, TERA!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Alright settle down people and let's look at our final answers. And the answer is…

B! Points to… Karanma Maeryl!

Karanma Maeryl: YAY!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now for our results. Drumroll please.

Drumroll.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: In fourth place… (Drumroll) Is Asagi with 3 points!

Asagi: Why me! (Still sitting at the corner feeling depressed that she lost)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: In third place… (Drumroll) Is Natsu with 4 points! Beating Asagi by 1 point!

Natsu: Hmph. Not bad.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: In second place… (Drumroll) Is OverlordMao and Trowa with 6 points! Beating Natsu by 2 points.

OverlordMao: Well this is surprising!

Trowa: Didn't see this coming.

Natsu: Not bad.

Trowa: You too.

Natsu: Thanks.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Finally the moment we've all been waiting for. The winner for this Mid Bonus Chapter is… (Drumroll + Disgaea 4 music "Glory Days" playing)…

Valvatorez: I am so excited, who this winner is.

Zena: Ooooooo, I want to know who the winner is!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: The Winner for this contest is… Karanma Maeryl! Congratulations!

Karanma Maeryl: YAY! This is my best day of my life!

Audience: (Cheering and Clapping)

Zena: She did it my creator has won this quiz.

OverlordMao: Well done.

Karanma Maeryl: Thanks.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And your prize is…

Revealing what's behind the curtain.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: It is a Disgaea 4 Limited Edition.

Karanma Maeryl: Thank you Shadic.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't only thank me. Thank Cathay as well, for putting effort to find this on earth. Even though she said it was hard to find…

Karanma Maeryl: Thank You Cathay!

Cathay: You're welcome. Oh yeah the contents in this box has a Fuka figure, the game and a book about the main and generic characters.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway on to the second prize. OverlordMao for inviting to your show and to show you my gratitude and your second place prize. Cathay and I will present you the prize in a formal way. Cathay, can you please present the prize for OverlordMao.

Cathay: Gladly. (Holding a red pillow with a pen on top of it)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: (putting on white gloves and then hold the pen carefully) here you go OverlordMao, A pen that is made of 100% pure gold, in perfect shape and it is stronger than a sword. I got it custom made from Bizzaro Earth, and it took them a long time. Anyway, here is your prize OverlordMao. It is now in your possession. Congratulations.

Audience: (Cheers and clapping).

Trowa: Wow… you have so many fans.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now for the people who came in third and last place, you guys have to do two dare.

Jordan: du dun dun…

Natsu: Okay what is it?

Asagi: Yeah what?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Be at your best behavior for tonight's feast.

Julie: That's one.

Iyasu: And two is…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Since I am feeling happy today I won't make you guys do something stupid.

Natsu and Asagi: Phew.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Instead you guys have must have good sportsmanship and congratulate Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao. Oh yeah! Say it as you mean it.

Natsu: Easy enough. Congratulations Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao.

Karanma Maeryl & OverlordMao: Thanks.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now Asagi it's your turn.

Asagi: How much are you gonna pay me to do it?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I not gonna pay you anything, but I am giving you the role of the villain in Hellish Wars, Cathay's Journey. Plus it also has a main role to the story.

Asagi: I will do it! Congratulations Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao.

Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao: Thanks.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Now that is what I called having good sportsmanship give them a round of applause guys.

Audience started clapping at them.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I would like to thank my crew for making this place, since we have got enough funds thanks to our reviewers. And I would also like to say a BIG thank you to Karanma Maeryl, OverlordMao and Trowa for coming into my story and for participating my very first quiz show. Thank you guys.

Karanma Maeryl: You're welcome.

OverlordMao: My pleasure.

Trowa: Ditto.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway, I am having a feast in Season Fields with the audiences and my cast. I wonder, would you like to join in the fun?

OverlordMao & Karanma Maeryl and Trowa: Sure.

A bouncer came rushing in.

Bouncer: Sir. We have got big problems.

Tear Tyrant Shadic: What is it! It better be good.

Bouncer: A portal just opened and a horde of zombies is coming this way. Then the portal close. These are no ordinary zombies these are… "High School of the Dead" zombies! Run for your lives.

Audience: (Screams)

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Don't worry I got this, you guys just stay in here. While I go talk to them. (Went outside of the door) You bloody dumbfucked bastards we were having a good time till you guys came here. Behold my absolute power.

An enormous wave of dark aura surrounded him and then…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Take this "Tera Tyrant: Chaotic Liberation"

He then suddenly turns into a monster and then starts killing them all in one attack. Soon all of them were dead a Tera Tyrant Shadic receives "The Disciplinary" facility.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That felt great! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Comes back in with blood dripping from his clothes) Ooooooo, sorry you guys have to hear that.

OverlordMao & Karan Maeryl: It's okay, we understand.

Trowa: Still you are using god-like stats to kill them.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Nope that is my actual power. I was just pissed at them and now they have dirtied my clothes. Cathay, can you please bring me my spare clothes please.

Cathay: Sure thing (brings a cabinet and Tera Tyrant Shadic's spare clothing).

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Moment please. (2 mins later) There, done. Now let's all go to Seasonal Field.

Everyone: Yeah!

Everyone went to Seasonal Field and enjoying their feast, winter, summer, autumn and mostly spring. And everyone is in a happy mood.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye.

Everyone: Bye.

Screen starts to go black and white.

Me: Hey guys it's me Tera. We all have learned so many mysteries like who is this third soul in Shadic's body, why is there three souls (including me) in Shadic, and am I Shadic? Soon this will all be cleared up if you guys continue to read Disgaea X A Adventure That Was Never Forgotten. And it's true I am going to make another story for December onwards. And again a BIG thanks to Karanma Maeryl and OverlordMao for participating my quiz. Well the way we say goodbye is…

**End of 3****rd ****mid-bonus chapter and…**

**To Be Continued**

No…. question 10 is not the true final question. To all including reviewers THIS is the True Final Question.

TFQ10) What is my actual purpose in FanFiction?

A. I want to become famous.

B. I made an account so I can make friend and cheer them on with their current story. And I thought it would be fun to create stories with friends. Especially you can create a story about your favorite anime or video games.

C. Just random purposes.

Soon we will all find my true intention.


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Curse…**

Before I begin this chapter the TFQ10 answer is B. And I am actually creating a new story.

I hope you'll enjoy reading the rest of the upcoming chapter.

Shadic & CO. arrive at Yoake Town. The atmosphere is dull and lonely in these parts and a few people is walking around the streets.

Cathay: Alright, we're here.

Shadic: *Yawn* Huh? Oh, right.

Jordan: Here already?

Iyasu: This doesn't look much…

Zena: You're right it looks like as if the place is there, but dead…

Shadic: Zetta, Petta and Laharl. We're here.

Laharl: We this is just getting boring…

Zetta: Well this is just great. I dunno why you guys pick this town anyway…

Petta: I think I read about this town in one of daddy's books… They say this town used to be sunny, but now the sun doesn't appear on this of the netherworld. So they had to rename it to Yoake Town which means the Town of Dawn.

Shadic: Is everyone here?

Jordan: Not really… Julie is sleeping in the jeep.

Shadic: Well then wake her up.

Jordan: Okay.*went into the jeep* Oi Julie it's time to wake up…

Julie: *While Sleeping* Nya~ I want milky mommy… ZzZzZz…

Jordan: Oomph. *Trying not to laugh and say Awwww. And quietly went out the jeep* Hey Shadic check this out.

Shadic: What? *Went into the jeep and saw Julie sleeping, but with cat ears!* OMG! Julie wake up! *Trying not to let his perverted side out*

Julie: Huh? *Wakes up and then yawns* What is it nya~?

Cathay: I think you should take a look at yourself… *Brings out a mirror*

Julie: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! How the hell did I grew cat ears nya~!

Jordan: HAHAHAHAHA!

Julie: YOU!

Jordan: Now don't look at me. I didn't do anything to you last night.

Cathay: Here let me see. *Takes a look at her ears* Julie I got some bad news.

Julie: What! I got glue in my hair nya~!

Cathay: Nope, it's worse than that… Your cat ears are real.

Shadic: Holy shit! When I look at you, I thought it was fake…

Laharl: Well it isn't.

Julie: AH! What am I going to do? I'm thinking everyone hates it when I wear cat ears nya~.

Zena: Miss Julie not all people hates you wearing cat ears. You see their smiles on their faces. It shows that they are happy.

Shadic: Actually I find her cute with the ears.

Jordan: Same!

Petta: Well you look good in them, Julie.

Julie: Thanks guys!

Zena: You see.

Julie: Thanks Zena nya~.

Shadic: Op. *Major nosebleed*

Jordan: Oh shit! *Major nosebleed*

Laharl: I don't see what the point of you guys, losing blood from your nose.

Zetta: Well I agree with my little angel here. If she says she looks good in it. She looks good in it. *trying not to nose bleed in front of his daughter*

Shadic: Laharl, mind if I tell you that I have your embarrassing photo.

Laharl: Oh yeah! Prove it.

Shadic: Okay. *reached into his pocket and accidently grab something out of his pocket* What the hell! I didn't expect your photo to be in my pocket. HAHAHAHAHA!

Jordan: Hey let me see. *looks at it* Pft, HAHAHAHAHA! What the hell were you thinking wearing a maid's outfit? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Laharl: How the hell did you get that?

Shadic: Dunno. It just appeared in my pocket.

Laharl: Give me that!

Shadic: Not a chance. Hey guys look at this!

Everyone took a look.

Iyasu: Oh my. (Small drop of blood comes out from her nose)

Zetta: HAHAHAHA! And you call yourself an overlord.

Shadic: Julie look at this!

Julie: Nya~? OMG he looks so cute. And it is very funny. Nyahahahahaha!

Shadic: I am keeping this. *puts into his pocket*

Laharl: WTF!

Shadic: What! Oh… shit…

Jordan: Dude… Just now he was wearing he original clothes and now he is wearing a maid outfit. Pft, HAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop this laughter, it is killing me. Oh man, this is fucking hilarious.

Iyasu: *whispers to herself* Try not to bleed. Try not to bleed. Oh my god he is cute!

Zetta: So what are you gonna do overlord? Send us some coffee? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Laharl: NO! NOT FUNNY!... *looks towards Petta* AH Get away from me freak!

Petta: Daddy, What did I do to him?

Zetta: Oh nothing, maybe he is just… Petta? Is that you!

Petta: What do you mean?

Zetta: I can't believe my little angel is growing up.

Petta: Huh?

Shadic: I think I know why. Laharl is scared of big breast girl/women, correct?

Jordan: Yeah, so… OMG She looks hot!

Petta: What do you mean?

Shadic: Cathay, bring the mirror.

Cathay: Here take a look for yourself.

Petta: *Gasp* I have big breast!

Shadic: Okay, from what is can deduct from all of this abnormality is… *Feeling something is holding him by the leg and looks down*

Julie: What's wrong nya~?

Shadic: Please let go of my leg.

Julie: Okay nya~. *Let's go of his leg*

Shadic: Thanks. As I was saying, this could be a…

Jordan: AHHHHHHH!

Shadic: WHAT! Oh… fuck… Why are you looking into your pants?

Jordan: My manly stick is MISSING!

Shadic: So…

Jordan's title class has changed to Valkyrie.

Shadic: Weird and awkward! As I was saying I could be a curse from a necromancer.

Cathay: Um Shadic, can I go behind you for a second?

Shadic: Why?

Cathay: Wait for your answer and don't look… *walks behind Shadic and pulls some kind of black string*

Shadic: Eeep! What the hell was that for! *Started hugging his black string and realized…* Oh shit I have a tail of a succubus…

Cathay: As I thought you have a tail.

Shadic: I know that! Anyway we have got to find this person that is casting this entire curse on us.

Back at Natsu's castle…

Natsu: How is the mission?

Girl: The target is in my sight.

Natsu: Good.

Girl: However I want to show you something from me. It is the photo of the group.

Natsu: Okay, show me.

The girl sends the photo to her and Natsu was LOL-ing

Natsu: HAHAHHAAHAHAH! What is this some kind of priceless joke? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Moving back to the group…

Shadic: Okay, since Zetta, Zena and Cathay are staying back to keep an eye on the jeep lets go and visit the town.

They went to the town…

Jordan: Christ, it looks like it's abandoned.

Julie: I know nya~… look there is a shop! Excuse me.

A zombie appeared.

Zombie clerk: Yes?

Julie: AH! It's a zombie!

Zombie clerk: Huh where! Oh you mean me.

Shadic: What happened?

Zombie clerk: Lately, someone is messing with the townsfolk's' body. I used to be a warrior and look at me I turned into a zombie.

Shadic: Well I got a succubus tail.

Zombie clerk: Well that's worse. You see your body will turn into a succubus if you don't stop the necromancer's curse then your body will be succubus forever.

Jordan: Well that's just great now I will stay as a man without a dick.

Shadic: Well can you tell us where this necromancer lives?

Zombie clerk: Are you mad! You're gonna get yourself killed! But if you insist then shop at my store for a while and see what weapon suits you the most.

Shadic: Okay. Guys wait here.

Julie: Wait, why nya~?

Shadic: Because you guys already have weapons.

Jordan: Fine…we'll wait out here.

Baciel: Excuse me young lady I would like a coffee.

Laharl: Want me to kill you!

Baciel: Shit. I didn't it was you sir Laharl. And you look like almost the same from the last time you wore the outfit. HAHAHAHAHA!

Laharl: Shut Up! *Uppercut the Baciel*

Baciel: NO! *fly up to the sky and never come back down*

Petta: You know you shouldn't have done that.

Laharl: AH! Get away from me.

Jordan: Geez you're so scared of a big breast girl. What about Julie.

Laharl: Her? I don't mind flat chested girls.

Julie: Hey that's mean!

Inside the shop…

Shadic: So what have you got?

Zombie clerk: Oh the best and famous weapons.

Shadic: Yeah… right….

Zombie Clerk: No I'm being dead serious. Look this sword has been used by a famous swordsman and he has slain a dragon with it.

Shadic: Nah… Wait what about that scythe?

Zombie clerk: Ah… That, that scythe used to belong to a person that has ended the entire earth and tried to end the whole universe, but in the end he failed to end the whole universe.

Shadic: I'll take it.

Zombie clerk: You can have it for free besides it's just a scythe with a lot of dark aura.

Shadic: Thanks.

Zombie clerk: Anyway, if you want to hunt the necromancer then I suggest you go to the haunted house that is straight down the road.

Shadic: Alright, thanks for your directions. *walks out of the shop* Guys we have to go down the path and we'll find the necromancer. Then we can all stop this madness at once!

Jordan: Yeah, sure… *mouths widened*

Laharl: Get away from me!

Shadic: Let me guess… If Laharl is scared of me then I must have breast.

Julie: Yup.

Shadic: Fuck! Okay, we better hurry up and get rid of this damn curse.

And so they started to move down the pathway to the haunted house.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Chapter 18 Part 1

**Chapter 18 The haunted house and ghouls? Part 1**

Shadic, Jordan, Laharl, Petta and Julie arrived at the haunted house…

Julie: It looks creepy nya~…

Shadic: Nah, it almost looks like the one I visited before, where a purple big headed human appeared and started chasing me until I got out of the house.

Laharl: Well, let's just go in and get this over with.

*Everyone entered the house*

Petta: Hello? Anybody, here?

*The door shut automatically*

Julie: Okay Jordan, not funny here.

Jordan: It's not me.

Julie: Oh really… then I will try to open the door. *Tries to open the door, but…* Shit it's locked.

Shadic: Please tell me that this haunted house isn't cliché.

Laharl: Why?

Shadic: The next thing after a door is a monster appearing right in front of us.

* A purple big headed person appeared out of nowhere*

Shadic: There it is. *takes a deep breath* RUN!

Julie: *screams and flee to the west wing of the house*

Petta: *screams and flee to the east wing of the house*

Jordan: I will hold him back by beating the living crap out of him!

Shadic: No wait, you won't…

Jordan: *tries to attack but failed* What da fuck!

Shadic: Be able to attack it.

Laharl: Well any other options?

Shadic: we will split up and make the monster get confuse where we are and then we find the girls. Then wefind the necromancer and get rid of the curse. Then we will come back here.

Jordan: And get the heck outta here.

Shadic: Yup. But for now split up and run and if you see the monster just run, don't attack. Okay now run.

Jordan and Shadic: *went upstairs*

Laharl: *went to the basement* Why is it still chasing me!

Upstairs…

Shadic: I think we lost it.

Jordan: Good.

Shadic: Okay, you find Petta and I will find Julie.

Jordan: Okay let's go.

*They went downstairs*

Jordan: *peeking to the left and right* Okay the coast is clear.

Shadic: Good. Let's end this nightmare shit.

Jordan: *Went to the east wing of the house*

Shadic: *Went to the west wing of the house*

Who would you rather follow?

Jordan

Shadic

Me: You know what, I chose Shadic.

Following Shadic

Shadic: I better be careful with my steps, otherwise I will alert it. *crept to the west wing of the house and found a kitchen* Well this place has a lot of supplies. I think Julie is behind this door. *found a key* Maybe this key can open the door. *Opens the door with key* Oh wow it works! *went inside* Hm… I got a bad feeling about this maybe it's better if I locked the door. *locks the door* I guessing she is hiding in the closet. *opens the closet and found Julie* There you are…

Julie: Oh hi Shadic nya~.

Shadic: *Mind's thought: Oh shit she looks both cute and hot and she grew a tail!* Uh… Yeah I think it's best to get out of here and find the rest.

Julie: Wait, Shadic did you feel something?

Shadic: Huh, why?

Julie: I feel someone is coming this way… Did you lock the door?

Shadic: Oh yeah I remember, you can sense someone aura nearby and which direction he is going. And yes I locked the door.

?: Argh… *Tries to open the door but failed* ARGH… *Now, "IT" is breaking the door open*

Shadic: Oh shit! I know what noise it is.

Julie: What!

Shadic: Make some space I'm coming in.

Julie: Wait…

Shadic: Too late. *went inside and close the closet doors*

?: ARGH! *He manages to break the door down*

Julie: *Whispers* OMG what is that thing!

Shadic: *Whispers* It's called a "Grunt". I don't remember that monster in a haunted house.

Julie: *Whispers* What!

Shadic: *Whispers* You see they only exist in castles in the Amnesia dimension.

Grunt: Argh… *Gets out of the room*

Julie: Thank god it's gone…

Shadic: Not yet… he is just outside walking. I will go and see this grunt carefully, just stay behind me and try not to make a noise.

Julie: Okay.

Shadic and Julie carefully follow the grunt without getting seen. And when they reached near the exit the monster disappeared.

Julie: Good, it's gone for good.

Shadic: Glad to say that… I wonder Jordan is?

Julie: Let's just wait here for him.

Shadic: Good idea, but we have to keep quiet.

Julie: Okay.

Jordan…

Jordan: Damn it's so hard to find her. *Opens the door and walks through the corridor* I don't like this one bit,especially when it is the corridors. *Feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around* Oh yeah, very funny Shadic you are a real killer… *he saw a girl that is about to chase him* What the hell! *He starts to run* Oh fuck you're kidding me. *Soon he lost her by going into the room* Huff… huff thank god it's gone. Petta, where are you?

Petta: Psst… in the closet.

Jordan: Well hurry up and get out…

When Petta come out the closet Jordan was shocked by her height.

Petta: um… What's wrong?

Jordan: Um… it's nothing… Oh shit it's the girl! RUN!

Petta: What!

Girl: ….

Jordan: Just RUN!

Petta: Okay.

They started running but the girl is still chasing them and soon they reached to Shadic and Julie.

Jordan: Hey a little help here!

Julie: I remember we can't kill them because they are immortal.

Shadic: …

Julie: Are you okay Shadic?

Shadic: …

Jordan and Petta ran past Shadic, and then the girl changed her target to Shadic.

Julie: Shadic, Watch Out!

Shadic?: … *Grabs the girl by the head and push her back* I had enough of this shit. * Cuts the girl with his scythe and the girl disappeared*

Jordan: Well done, you killed the girl.

Shadic: Huh? What happened?

Julie: Wait! You didn't know that you killed the girl.

Shadic: What girl? All I remember is that we were standing here waiting for Jordan and Petta.

Jordan: Okay…

Petta: Um… can we please be done with this. I don't really like hunted houses.

Shadic: Okay I think we better go to the attic and rest there for a while.

Jordan: Are you mad! There are monsters running around this place!

Shadic: Not to worry I found a place where they don't know.

Julie: Where?

Shadic: There's a trapdoor that leads to a room that is never discovered. We will sleep there for a while.

Jordan: Okay, show us this room.

Shadic & CO. went to the attic and found a steel door and went inside then locked the door and found…

Julie: Oh my god this room is filled with food and other supplies.

Jordan: Well they have a bathroom here as well.

Petta: I guess it took them months for them to make this room.

Shadic: Anyway, I'm going to bed since I am tired.

Petta: Well I am going to take a bath.

Julie: I am going to cook us some food.

Jordan: And I will keep an eye on what you are using.

Julie: Okay.

Shadic: *Yawn* Well good night.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Notice: There are some games references in the story and I want to thank these games: Ju-On the Grudge, Amnesia the dark descendent, HetaOni and Ai Oni.<strong>


	22. Chapter 18 Part 2

**Chapter 18 The Haunted House and Ghouls? Part 2**

Shadic has entered the dream world and all around him is nothing but darkness.

Shadic: Wait, where am I?

Soon a small light shines in the middle of the sea of darkness. Shadic rushes towards and it teleports him to a mystery place. The place was nothing but in chaos and discord. Lava was spurting everywhere from volcanoes. Many wrecked buildings were seen. Many dead bodies were found and it's raining blood.

Shadic: The hell happened here?

?: Hmhmhmhmhm. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Shadic: Who's there!

?: Huh? Who said that!

Shadic: Me!

?: You! HAHAHAHAHA! Don't bluff with me. Besides you're still weak in that form. So I had to control your body and kill the girl.

Shadic: What!

?: Yup. Remember when you were holding the scythe.

Shadic: Yeah?

?: Well, I somehow managed to control your body for a minute.

Shadic: So? Your point?

?: Point is, that I know your weakness and it will be gone in one day.

Shadic: Yeah, I know that.

?: So I came up with a deal with you.

Shadic: A deal?

?: Yeah, it goes like this. You let me control your body for just a few minutes and I'll help you get rid of the necromancer, but once the job is done, you're gonna have to give up your body to me!

Shadic: Not a chance!

?: Alright, suit yourself if you want to die.

Shadic: By the way what's your name?

Tyrant Reta: I am Tyrant Reta. Anyway if you want to reconsider your decision tell me and I'll do it.

Shadic: Fine.

Tyrant Reta walks away and soon the dream ended. Shadic woke up.

Shadic: Ugh my head. Meh, it must have been a bad dream. *looks towards his scythe* Maybe it did acutally happen.

Julie: Dinner's on!

Jordan: alright guys let's eat.

Petta and Shadic: Coming!

They went to the dining table and the food was set out.

Everyone: Itadakimasu!

They all started eating. After they have finished their meal they went out of the room and started to think logically on where is the necromancer in the house.

Shadic: My guess, she could be up in the attic.

Jordan: Nah, I think she is in the basment.

Petta: I think I agree with Shadic because on the top levels of every place there is always a final boss.

Julie: Agreed.

Shadic: Then it's settled we shall go to the attic.

Jordan: Fine.

Tyrant Reta (in Shadic's mind): You know, you could let me direct you to where the necromancer is and we could be done with it.

Shadic: *Mind's Thought: No need for that. We can find our own way.* Anyways let's go to the attic!

Tyrant Reta (In Shadic's mind): Hmph, fine by me if that's how you want to play.

They went up the stairs and open the door into the attic. The attic was filled with many kinds of books and there is a cauldron in the middle and behind the cauldron is a Necromancer waving her staff.

Necromancer: Well, you've figured that I cursed you?

Shadic: Yes you bitch!

Necromancer: Listen I don't deal with punks to the likes of you people. But if you insist on fighting me bring it on.

Jordan: I am going to beat the living crap out of you, for what you did last time!

Necromancer: You again! I thought I never want to see your face again.

Jordan: Well, you did!

Julie: You know her!

Jordan: Yeah, she was the one who cursed the a long time ago.

Necromancer: And you are the one you dumped me a long time ago!

Jordan: I told you we are not ready for that kind of relationship!

Shadic: Wait, you guys were BF & GF!

Necromancer: Yeah we used to, but then he dumped me because he doesn't want to do it with me.

Jordan: Dude, we were too young to do it and I don't want to get that "Disease". And besides you're some kind of yandere.

Necromancer: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Jordan: Okay! One time you tied me to a pole and tried to rape me. The second time, you took me away from home and again tried to rape me. Another time you saw me with a girl then you injured her face for no apparent reason, except you love me.

Shadic: Yup, she's a yandere.

Petta: Agreed.

Necromancer: Oh shut up! Besides you don't know about us! Anyway be prepared to be slayed by me! *casts Giga Fire*

Jordan: Not this time! *Dodges the fire ball* Now's my turn! "Destroyer" *A crack appeared from the ground*

Necromancer: *dodges the attack* Too slow! *Casts Omega Star*

Petta: This is terrible! We better help him!

Shadic: No! Just leave them be.

Julie: But…

Shadic: This is a battle between love and war. It's up to them to make up or keep being enemies.

After Jordan and the necromancer kept fighting. Finally the battle ended with the victor, Jordan.

Necromancer: Ugh. You're way too powerful!

Jordan: You too. Now can you please remove the curse off of everyone.

Necromancer: Fine… *Casts Espoir*

Soon light filled the whole town and everyone is back to normal, Jordan's title has changed back to warrior and the seal that holds his power is broken and Shadic & CO is back to normal. Everyone is happy. Well, all except for…

Necromancer: This is not fair.

Jordan: Huh?

Necromancer: I said this is not fair. Why of all people in the world I have to be the unhappiest. God, why you always given me a bad life with many unfortunate events and many more… I wish to find a boy that will love me back and take me away to someplace happy. Until I spot you, that's where I thought god has given me hope.

Jordan: Nirai…

Nirai: You always talked to me at school as friends and we ate lunch together as friends. And then you suddenly you avoided me after I asked you a question. Why?

Jordan: Well I need some space to think about my decision, and I know the responsibility is not going to be easy for me and you.

Nirai: Well I was waiting for your response but then I got impatient and I decided to try those tactics that those strangers told me to kiss up to you that time, but after those tactics you move with your parents without even saying goodbye to me.

Jordan: Nirai… I'm… Sorry… *Mind's thoughts: But I'm so gonna bust their ass up!*

Nirai: Huh?

Jordan: I should have told you my response a bit earlier. I didn't know that you were impatient.

Nirai: Jordan…

Shadic: I knew I can trust him to be a true gentlemen. War doesn't solve any problems but…

Flonne: Love does!

Shadic: Whoa! When did you get here?

Flonne: It doesn't matter. I am here to watch this scene.

Julie: Guys can you please pipe down we are listing to them here.

Shadic: Oh sorry.

Jordan: Um… So I was thinking about this…

Nirai: Yeah?

Jordan: About your question…

Nirai: Yes?

Jordan: My answer is… Yes. I like you back then since you were popular with boys even though you have bad luck. And the time when I was moving, I regretted for not saying your answer and for leaving without saying goodbye. So the only way I'll pay back is…

Nirai: Is that you become my fiancé?

Jordan: Yes.

Nirai: Oh Jordan. You made the happiest necromancer in the world.

Jordan: I know. And I promise that I will not back out from it.

Shadic: WOAH! Right there Jordan!

Jordan: Huh?

Shadic: Once you made a promise you can never break it otherwise…

Jordan: Otherwise I'll feel the same pain in my heart from before…

Shadic: So?

Jordan: Cross my heart and hope to die. Not for your sake, but for mine and Nirai's sake.

Nirai: Really Jordan!

Jordan: Yeah, for sure.

Flonne: Well I got a present for both of you. *Gives them both a ring* These are rings of promises, it said that people with couple relationships' promises can never back out from their word by wearing this ring.

Nirai: Okay. *puts on the ring*

Jordan: Meh, I'll take it. *Puts on the ring*

Flonne: Well that all done. I'll going back to celestia. Bye.

Shadic: Alright See ya.

*Flonne went off*

Shadic: Alright since everyone is back to normal…

*The Purple Big-headed monster has appeared in front of them… again*

Julie: *Gasp*

Shadic: Let me do this. *Takes a deep breath* AHHHHHH! IT'S AN AI ONI, RUN! AAAAHHHHHHH!

Everyone started running towards the exit. But the exit is still locked.

Shadic: God Dammit!

Julie: We're all gonna die! *Started crying" WAH!

Tyrant Reta in Shadic's brain: Well this time I will do it for free, but the next time you're gonna have to pay.

Shadic: *Mind's thought: Fine, I'll let you control this body one last time.* Bring it on weirdo.

Tyrant Reta in Shadic's Brain: Fuck Yeah!

Jordan: Are you mad! Don't you remember we can't slain that thing!

Nirai: I'm sick of this shit! *Tries to kick the door down* ARGH!

Jordan: Nirai you don't have to push yourself.

Nirai: It's okay I'm fine, besides how did I manage to defeat so many stalkers in one go, back when we were in high school.

Jordan: Point taken, but I'm not gonna let you do it all by yourself.

Petta: Isn't that nice of Jordan, right Shadic?

Shadic: …

Petta: Right?

Shadic: People stand aside for one second. *Mind's thought: Do it!*

Tyrant Reta in Shadic's brain: Man you know how long I've waited for this. Now clear you mind and let me in your body.

As Shadic clears his mind, Tyrant Reta starts to move to his body and soon controlled his body. When this happened a dark aura came from Shadic's body and the scythe was also filled with pure dark energy.

Julie: What is happening to Shadic!

Soon… Tyrant Reta is now controlling his body.

Tyrant Reta: I'm back bitches. AHAHAHAHA! Now where was I… Oh that's right, I am supposed to send you back to the depths of hell.

Ai Oni: !

Tyrant Reta: Well, *brings out his scythe* see you in the afterlife.

*As Tyrant Reta was swinging to the left, and cuts the Ai Oni in half.

Tyrant Reta: Well that was fun, I will see you people in the near future.

Tyrant Reta, let's Shadic's soul go back into his body.

Shadic: *Mind's thought: Thanks.*

Tyrant Reta in Shadic's brain: You're welcome, but this will be the last time for free payment, the next time, you have to pay me by letting me controlling your body. Oh yeah, the side effect of me controlling your body is that you will faint. Well see ya.

Shadic: *Mind's thought: WHAT!* Ugh…

Shadic fainted.

Petta: Oh no, he is down we have got to get him back to Cathay and the rest.

Nirai & Jordan: ARGH *Manage to break the door down* there all done.

Julie: Alright let's get out of here.

Jordan: I'm gonna carry Shadic.

They went out of the house.

Julie: Wait I feel like I am forgetting something…

Suddenly….

Laharl: ARGH! "Overlord's Wrath"

The house was incinerated by his attack.

Laharl: HA…. HA…. HA… You idiots left me in there!

Jordan: Well yeah we kinda… sort of… left ya in there…

Laharl: Well fuck you I am going back to the castle.

*Laharl left the party*

Julie: Boy, Shadic is going to be really happy about this.

Nirai: Well nevermind that lets bring him back.

Jordan: Okay.

Everyone went back.

**To Be Continued**

Note: Yay I finished my exams. You know what that means… I can work on my story! Well I'll tell you guys all about it in the Mid-Bonus chapter.


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Truth**

After Shadic had fainted, Jordan and the rest carried him back to the jeep. While they are carrying him back, Shadic is going to see something harsh and painful… THE TRUTH! Within his head a dream will show us the Truth.

Shadic: Ugh… Where am I?

As Shadic woke up everything was white and there is a court right in front of him. There was 4 people and an enormous person standing right in front of them. As he gazed to see his surroundings all he could see was the clouds and the sky. He is in heaven.

Shadic: Man, I must be in heaven and the big guy must be God.

God: Silence in the court room. It is clear that these people have committed crimes in their life.

Death: Yes my lord.

Person 1: So what! Trying to kill people for fun is not a crime besides I don't give a shit!

Death: Silence Tyrant Reta!

Tyrant Reta: Pft…

God: Tyrant Reta, you have killed 100000 innocent people and destroyed nearly 2000 planets. And your death was by defeated by a hero.

Tyrant Reta: Yeah, yeah so what. I am just killing time plus I am going to get her back.

Death: Well that does not matter, what matters to us is your sentence plus you are never gonna have your revenge back.

God: Next is… Tera Tyrant Shadic. Word around the universes and dimensions says that you are powerful than god and feared most by demons, humans and angels.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yep that is true.

God: Well that does not matter. Your crime is that you have killed so many people in a war, another one is that you have defeated overlords and tyrants around the netherworlds, and finally you tried to defeat me.

Death: Which is a grave sin…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: But worth my time and won.

God: And your death was by a girl who was a hero of earth and wanted to stop all of your madness.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well hell, I was trying to stop a war and then let the earth regrow to become a world without meaningless wars and violence.

Death: Well, if god wishes a world with war and violence, then let it be.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well that's madness and demented…

God: Well ignoring your reasons you still have a punishment waiting for you. After the trial is done.

Death: Now all that's left is him.

?: ….

God: Well a quiet one. Let's see here *looks through his books* Ah, here we go, you were meant to be a new born baby. Well good luck in your new life.

Death: But sir, the population in earth is almost at its limit…

God: Then we have to move him to a different planet.

Death: Yes, sir.

God: And for the ones that have done crimes in their life will become into a prinny for their rest of their lives in hades being rehabilitated.

Tyrant Reta: Fuck you.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well this is almost like the time where Baal was first defeated then becomes Uber Prinny Baal.

God: Well we will leave your bodies at the site where you died.

Tyrant Reta: Well that fricking nice.

*A phone rings*

Death: Sir we got a call from hades.

God: Well answer it.

Death: Yes, sir. *Picks up the phone* Hello… Yes… No shit… Well hell… Alright bye. They say they are all out of prinny suits…

God: What! How?

Death: Too many casualties on earth due to the war.

God: Oh then we have no choice but to do the ritual, since we have a new born baby and two sinners.

Death: Yes, sir. *Summons a alchemy circle* you people, get in.

Tyrant Reta: Hell no.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *nudging Tyrant Reta*

Tyrant Reta: What!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *whispers* I suggest that we come back another time and beat the living crap out of him.

Tyrant Reta: *whispers* Fine.

Tyrant Reta and Tera Tyrant Shadic and the new born baby got into the alchemy circle.

Death: Ready sir.

God: Commencing in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Go!

*The alchemy circle started to glow and Tera Tyrant Shadic, Tyrant Reta and the baby has merged souls and form a baby. Which both Tera Tyrant Shadic and Tyrant Reta's soul are trapped in the body.*

God: Well we time for the offspring to be sent to its new parents.

Death: Roger. Mothman get over here and send this baby to a planet named Galaxia.

Mothman: Fine. *Carries the baby and move to the planet.*

Death: Well that's done now what do you hope the parents should call him.

God: I bet they will name him… Shadic.

Death: What are you mad!

God: Not to worry Galaxia is a new planet and they don't know about Tera Tyrant Shadic.

Death: Fine, I trust you…

God: Wait did you erased their past memories?

Death: Oh Shit forgot about that…

God: Well nevermind, it's too late already. Besides I can wait for their attacks anytime. But just be prepared.

Death: Yes sir.

Suddenly the background turned black and everything disappeared... Out in the real world.

Cathay: Well time for the classic pour ice water on him.

Jordan: Nah, don't wanna get in trouble. You do it.

Cathay: Fine. *Grabs the bucket which is filled with water and ice*

Petta: Um… Are you sure about this…

Zetta: Oh don't worry Petta besides he should be fine.

Cathay: 1… 2… 3… *pours the water on Shadic*

Shadic: *Wakes up with a cold start* What the hell. *looks towards to Cathay seeing her holding the bucket* I see, you tried to do the classic way of waking people up.

Cathay: Yes…

Shadic: Alright for real this time. You're gonna have your punishment in the disciplinary room that I just got.

Cathay: Oh shit!

Shadic: Anyway where are we going this time?

Iyasu: We are going to… actually I don't know really know.

Julie: So wait we have already been to all of the places; where we suggested?

Jordan: Yup.

Zena: Um… Can we all go to a nearby inn?

Shadic: For once I decided to go to a inn where it is not in a town. Thanks for the idea Zena.

Zena: No problem, Mister Shadic.

Shadic: Well onwards to find an inn.

**To Be Continued**


	24. 5th MidBonus Chapter

**5th Mid-Bonus Chapter**

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well now we all know the truth. Shadic has three souls in his body. We knew my and Tyrant Reta past life. And… I think that's all I told you.

Cathay: Um… That not the whole point of this chapter.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I know. We also have some great new and some bad news. So which one do you guys want to hear?

Audience: Bad news.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well this is a bit awkward… I thought it would be the good news first. Oh well, this goes to show that when bad things happened they always want to hear the good things after the bad moment. Okay the bad news… one I'll be off to China for 8 days and before you guys ask for details, yes it is a school trip from the 1st of July.

Jordan: *sarcastically* Well ain't that nice for you.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No this is for my Chinese GCSE.

Cathay: A.k.a he's being dead serious…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Correct! Now for some good news…

Shadic: He'll will ask you people to vote!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Well… that's right!

Cathay: Wait! Can't you do it on your profile page?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Yes I can, but I don't want to. These are the multiple vote questions, so here is the questions…

**Vote 1**

**Who do you want me to encounter next?**

A. Nisa

B. Gig

C. Prier

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Just in case you don't know them go to Google or Disgaea wiki page and search for them by their names.

Cathay: Next one!

**Vote 2**

**Should I create a story about the interviewers that are going to take part for the new upcoming story "Hellish Wars Cathay's journey"?**

A. Yes

B. No

C. Throw a prinny at Tink

Tink: Hey that's not nice…

Julie: Who cares you tried to rape me!

Jordan: Ugh, next!

**Vote 3**

**Is this becoming like a Disgaea story, cause I feel like I place a little Disgaea characters in, and a lot of my OC's. And should I put more Disgaea characters.**

A. Yes, put more Disgaea characters

B. No, put less Disgaea characters

C. No option…

Laharl: What's the point of putting a C then?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Dunno. But I feel like it.

Laharl: Your weird…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I know you are, but what am I?

Laharl: God, not this again!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hahahahahaha. Next!

**Vote 4**

**Do you want this story to turn into…**

A. Novel

B. Dialogue story

C. Your(me) pick

Iyasu: Wait is it you or them?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Me!

Iyasu: Oh okay.

Julie: Finally we on the last vote!

**Vote 5**

**Do you want me to put this story on TV Troopes?**

A. Yes!

B. No!

C. I DUNNO!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: And I think that's all for the survey. Please put all of your answers at the review section.

Cathay: *looking at his profile page* Um… Tera, I don't understand why you have votes from four different people and the bar carts said that there are a lot of people visited your story?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ah! That's because people just Read and Go. Whilst some just Read and Review.

Cathay: Wait aren't you bothered about that?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No. However I am currently spreading the word on different websites.

Julie: Huh?

Cathay: I think I got it. Is it you're going to make use of every one of your account and tell them about your story?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: That is correct! Oh yeah if this is something related to your punishment, not you're not going to escape this time.

Cathay: Shit…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Anyway…

Prinny: Dood! You receive an email.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: One second. *Looks at his emails and found a new chapter of "The ultimate Disgaea Truth or Dare" and starts reading it. And comes back.* Right read through the whole chapter and it was hilarious, but something just attracted my attention.

Julie: What is it?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I saw Karanma Maeryl posted her dare! It was actually not that bad. Plus, luckily OverlordMao didn't lost the pen I gave him…

Prinny: You got another mail dood!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: huh? *Looks at his laptop and comes back* Right…

Jordan: So?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Someone with a group of people is threatening me…

Iyasu: Who?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: One hint. One of Karanma Maeryl's favorite characters from Disgaea.

Zena: Wait is it…

*Suddenly there was an explosion and Mao appeared*

Mao: Give "it" back to me!

*Almost all of the Disgaea 3 characters appeared*

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Great it's you guys from OverlordMao's show. Remember the time I told you that I have your stuff.

Ash: Yes. And I want you to give back Marona's Purity!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ugh, You remember what I said. If you want all of your stuff back you better bow down to me and I'll give it back or you'll suffer my wrath again.

Salvatore: Bring it!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: God, I am going to end this mid-bonus chapter right now.

Cathay: Wait you forgot to tell the last vote.

Jordan: Don't worry I'll do it while he fights.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Prego, many thanks.

Jordan: Okay the final vote…

**Vote 6**

**What should the next bonus chapter should be about?**

A. Quiz

B. Spy time

C.A talk show or something

Jordan: And that's all of it.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: DIE! *Swings his sword madly*

Cathay: This is what happens when you piss him off *Turning off camera*

*Screen turns static*


	25. 5th MidBonus Chapter & Chapter 20

**5thMid-Bonus Chapter continued…**

Long hours had passed at Tera Tyrant Shadic's studio.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: *huffing and puffing* Finally they're gone.

Cathay: Well that was awkward…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ahem… Anyway shall we get back to the story?

Cathay: No we have to announce the results…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Oh right. It goes by the following order. B, C, A, C, A, B. However for one of my friends sake on "Vote 2", which she picked A, I will do it for real no jokes! And as for Tink. Julie would you like to do the honors?

Julie: I'd be glad to…*Evil grin then picks up a prinny and throws it at Tink*

Prinny: DOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *Then landed on Tink's head and exploded*

Tink: Sacré bleu… *Fainted*

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Right that's that for "Vote 2". The rest of the vote will appear in the next few chapters except for "Vote 6" which is going to be in the next mid-bonus chapter. Now let's get back on with the story.

**Chapter 20 A rest or not…**

When they arrived at the inn.

Shadic: Almost made it.

Zetta: You do realize your right beside it…

Shadic: Oh… Well I was trying to create a dramatic event of some sort.

Julie: Well I'm tired let's get in.

Everyone went into the inn and at the counter there is a person. And a gunner is just standing there waving his gun about and didn't realize that they weren't there.

Petta: Um… excuse me?

Gunner: Yes what is it?

Zena: We would like to rent a room.

Gunner: Fine here's your key and the number is Room 123 and Room124. *Gives the key to Petta"

Petta: Thank you.

Gunner: Welcome.

They went upstairs and just as Shadic was about to go upstairs…

Gunner: We ain't have much visitors lately, some decided to take on the challenge without a break at this inn. Some just came here to rest up and went to the valley

Shadic: Huh?

Gunner: Some said they went through the valley and never come back out…

Shadic: Why is that?

Gunner: Haven't you heard about the so-called sword called the Onyx Blade?

Shadic: Nope.

Gunner: Ugh, It is powerful sword that can destroy the world and gives you additional skills.

Shadic: So wait if I go through the valley…

Gunner: You can claim that sword. However, there is one problem.

Shadic: What?

Gunner: Somebody or something is guarding the sword and killed everybody that went in there. I dunno what it is, but I know it's not good.

Shadic: Man, I feel sorry for the poor men…

Gunner: Yeah, you can say that. But do you know how they all died…

Shadic: ?

Gunner: Some made it out alive and told their story. Some say it was some kind of "Darkness" that was engulfing them, others said that it slashed them in half.

Shadic: So it is suggested for me to go?

Gunner: You can if you don't really treasure your own life…

Shadic: How do I Get there?

Gunner: Hmph. Take the road down and stop by a post and turned right. Do you know what this valley called?

Shadic: Not really no.

Gunner: it is called the "Valley of the Dead". It is named like that cause many people died there and all of their bodies are left there to rot.

Shadic: Ew… Alright I'm going to the valley. *Opens the door and went out and close the door*

Gunner: Alright, see ya. Damn they're gonna be worried sick about him…

As Shadic travels to the Valley of the Dead at night. On his way he found a piece of gem that was almost the colour of blood. Shadic tightly hold the gem and placed it into one of his pockets. And continued his journey. Finally he reached his destination, but when he arrived there were a few people standing outside of the cave.

?: Adell! You battle maniac stop fighting for fun!

Adell: Well I heard a demon is in there killing many people who tried entering this cave. Also he is wanted, and poster said "Whoever defeated this demon, must bring his head and may claim 1000000000000000HL" it has enough money to help support my family and ourselves Rozy.

Rozalin: Okay, fine. Just don't get yourself killed.

Shadic: I sensed a "spark" here. *While he is still far away from them*

There were many more people on the scene…

?: I must win this battle!

Shadic: Hey I remember her! Yo, Prier.

Prier: Hell it's you. You're the guy that just defeated me in that tournament, I'm gonna kill you… On second thought I should save my for this so-called dangerous monster.

Even many more came here…

Laharl: A demon can't be stronger than a overlord like me!

Prinny 1: Dood! You're so heavy to carry…

Laharl: Just quit whining and hold it!

Prinny 1: But…

Prinny 2: Just do as he says dood… *Lets out a sigh*

Prinny 1: Dooooooood…

Laharl: I'm here… YOU!

Shadic: Hi.

Laharl: Well whatever, I'm just going to ignore you…

Shadic: Wow, it feels like I'm being hated by overlord from different netherworlds.

Laharl: Yes… Oh Shit!

Shadic: Hah!

Laharl: Damn you!

Shadic: Well I'm going in.

Laharl: Not if I go in first!

Shadic: Oh really. Anyway I'm just going to talk to the rest.*He walks towards to Adell and Rozalin* Hi.

Adell: Hi.

Rozalin: Hi, do you have business here?

Shadic: Yup, I only came for something…

Adell: I see… By the way my name's Adell.

Rozalin: I'm Rozalin. Oh, by the way don't judge him by looks, but he is a battle maniac.

Adell: No I'm not.

Rozalin: Sure you aren't, especially when you said about getting money for your family and us.

Shadic: Um… Sorry, to interrupt you but do you guys always argue like this?

Adell & Rozalin: YES!

Shadic: Um okay…

Adell: Any way I'm going in.

Rozalin: Alright see ya.

He went into the cave, but waiting for that someone…

Rozalin: You know I'm acutally worried about him.

Shadic: Then, follow him.

Rozalin: Okay. Oh yeah just to make sure you don't misunderstand anything, we clearly don't like each other, it's just that…

Shadic: Who said I'm interested in your relationships with him?

Rozalin: *Started blushing* Nevermind, forget what I said.

Shadic: Okay…

Rozalin went into the cave.

Shadic: Well that's done. Hey, you guys aren't you guys going in?

Laharl: What! We're having an argument here about who is the strongest overlord!

Prier: I told this kid we settle it with; whoever defeats the monster first is a overlord.

Laharl: Stop calling me a kid!

Shadic: look just go into the cave and settle it.

Laharl: Why should we!

Shadic: Well, I can just kick your ass right here, right now.

Prier: Hmph. Not worth my time arguing, I'm going.

Laharl: Fine we will settle it like overlords in the cave.

Shadic: Okay… Now in we go.

Shadic, Prier and Laharl with Rozalin and Adell. As they travel though the cave, there is four caves so they separated each other. They had overcome many traps such as… Adell and Rozalin had to deal with spike floor traps and luckily they managed to pass through, Prier had to deal with monster spawning trap which she barely made out alive. Shadic had to go through a trap where he was chased by a sea serpent, after that had to run from a rolling boulder and after that, he was getting chased by a big headed purple demon, again… And Laharl Had to deal with exploding traps, but somehow failed to pass through the cave with safety. Letting his guard down and a prinny just exploded on his head.

Shadic: AH! Oh wait it's gone. Phew… Oh hey guys and, what the hell happened to you Laharl!

Prier: Oh this kid got exploded by a prinny and now he looks like this.

Laharl was covered in dirt and dust.

Shadic: Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Laharl: Shut up! And you stop calling me a kid!

Prier: Nope.

Laharl: Why you…

Adell: Hey, are you guys just going to stand there and waste time?

Shadic: Um... How about this? We just go through and endure every pain there is in the path.

Adell: Okay, fine by me.

So they venture through the cave and when they got out of the cave they have reached the "Valley of the Dead". As they walk through the valley, they had to go through every small cramped spaces and tried to avoid getting poked by spikes. Unfortunately Laharl was unlucky enough a prinny fall off at the edge of the valley and landed on Laharl's head, then exploded.

Laharl: Again!

Shadic: Oh hush up and keep moving you little baby.

Laharl: WTF!

And so they made it through and found themselves in a small chamber with an open roof. A black sword stuck upon a pedestal in the middle of the room. As they entered into the chamber. A dark shadow suddenly appeared, moving fast so that they can't see its identity.

Shadic: What the hell was that!

Adell: Alright I am going to attack it first. Take this! "Crimson Flame"

As he attacked with a fire burning on his fist, He tried to attacked. But "it" dodge the attack. But not only did he missed, he was attacked by "it" making him hit the ground real hard.

Adell: Argh. I won't lose! *Fainted*

Rozalin: Adell, you battle manic! I told you not to push yourself. Well I guess it's my turn… "Rose Liberation"

As she casts her attack a four leaf clover symbol appeared and she flew up into the air, and may ice blocks were surrounding her and a Giant ice was on top of her with a dark ball inside. As she drops them in the opponent, the ices were making rose petal, when it landed. "It" manages to dodge them all, but it was forgetting the ice with the dark ball. And that ice landed on top of "it" making "it" freeze after that it exploded. Seeing the shadow lying on the floor.

Rozalin: I think I defeated it…

But it was too early for victory… As seeing that "it" was lying on the floor, "it" somehow manages to come back up without a scratch.

Shadic: Holy Shit! It's alive!

As the shadow got up it shot a red beam from its mouth and the beam hits Rozalin. Rozalin was pushed back by the beam and hit the wall.

Rozalin: O…Ow. *Fells unconscious*

Laharl: I am going to attack it before he can attack me! Take this! "Overlord's Wrath"!

As many balls of fire appeared around Laharl the balls move towards "it" but "it" manages to dodge the attack and retaliated. In which Laharl was knocked back to the cave entrance via a strong force from the opponent's strength.

Prier: I better kill him, before he kills me. *charges forward to the enemy*

Shadic: No. Wait!

As she tried to attack "it", her attack missed the target making her punched the wall.

Prier: Damn it! I missed. Why the hell did you call me!

Shadic: I have an idea.

Prier: oh sure like I'm going to go along with it.

Shadic: Look would you rather die or work together?

Prier: I rather fight alone.

Shadic: *Faceplam* You're not answering my question. But I will kill it first. Tera Tyrant mode activate.

Nothing happened…

Shadic: What the hell!

Tyrant Reta: *speaking through the mind a.k.a telepathy* Looks like you're gonna have to give up…

Shadic: *Telepathically* No shit! I am not going to give up my body!

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Oh well, if you rather die be my guest.

Shadic: Tsk. Take this "Small Darkness"

As Shadic's attack tried to engulf the opponent into darkness. The attack fail.

Shadic: What how can that be?

He was knocked back by "it" and was nearly unconscious.

Shadic: Damn it!

Prier went in and attacked the shadow unfortunately she is just wasting her energy hitting the air because the monster was well blended with the background. Prier after she brought out her baton and tries to attack "it", "it" dodges the attack and retaliated. Making Prier losing her balance.

Prier: Whoa! *slipped and landed on the floor*

Is this the end for our demons?

?: Heck…

Shadic: Who there!

As Shadic was looking around he saw a silhouette on the side of the roof. The silhouette was holding a sniper rifle in his hand and was readying his shot. As he aimed down his sights he targeted the shadow. The silhouette pulled the trigger making the bullet fly so fast that "it" can't dodge the bullet. And luckily the bullet manage to make the shadow stun for a while. And the silhouette disappeared and was nowhere to been seen.

Shadic: Now's my chance. *Helps Prier to get up* Prier I need your help.

Prier: Fine. What is it?

Shadic: I need you to magichange for a minute.

Prier: If that's what you want. Fine I'll do it.

As Prier magichanged into a baton Shadic grabbed in the air and did…

Shadic: "Overlord's Hell"!

Shadic move to one side of the demon and throws the baton which after that Prier turns back. They both started to summon a beam of darkness. Then they launched their beams and looking at "it's" side, the opponent was about to get screwed by them, which eventually he did get screwed by them. The battle was over Shadic and Prier are victorious.

Shadic: Finally he is gone.

Prier: Well that settles that for my training. See you later.

Prier left the chamber leaving Shadic alive and the other two unconscious.

Shadic: Well I think I better grab the sword while I still can…

As Shadic touches the sword and pulls it out from the pedestal he suddenly got this dark feeling coming from the blade.

?: YEAH! I have been waiting for ten whole freaking years for this to come!

Shadic: Whoa! WTF! *Receives a slight headache*

?: Hey, kid are you listening to me?

Shadic: What the hell! You can talk.

?: Of course I can you dumbass.

Shadic: Alright, who the hell are you?

?: Alright I'll tell you. Who's the baddest of the bad? The maddest of the mad? The killer of kings and the destroyer of worlds?

Shadic: Let guess… you?

?: You better believe it! The one… the only… Indestructible Gig

Shadic: Wow…

Gig: Hey, you just ignoring me kid?

Shadic: …

Gig: Being silent eh? They silent gives consent. Heh. Listen, I know you can't transform into your Tera mode as I was able to overhear you fighting with that monster. So listen up.

Shadic: I'm listening…

Gig: If it's power you desire, then I can grant you that wish. But Great powers come with a great price. You have to give up your body to me then you'll receive great power. So we have a deal?

Shadic: Nah, I don't really need power.

Gig: You sure about that? Think about it, you get to destroy anything that stands in your path…

Shadic: For the last time I don't need…

As he was about to speak, Tyrant Reta appeared as a soul connected to Shadic's back.

Tyrant Reta: What the hell? I was trying to have a good sleep and I heard some kind of conversation with a ….*Freaked out* you blasted bastard, look what you've done!

Shadic: What?

Tyrant Reta: Gig, buddy. Good to see you again it's been like a long time since our last meeting.

Gig: Oh it's you again.

Tyrant Reta: Remember the time we went on a killing contest to see who can grab the most souls?

Gig: Oh yeah! Good times…

Tyrant Reta: Anyway, let's move outta here Shadic. *Disappears*

Shadic: Yeah, yeah… *Mind's thought: I better also bring them outside to the inn.*

After that Shadic carries Adell and Rozalin and gets out of the cave, whilst Shadic is doing that, Tyrant Reta and Gig converse with each other (telepathically) and everyone is out of the Valley and back at the inn.

Gunner: Ah I see you're back in one piece and manage to retrieve the Onyx Blade.

Shadic: Yup. And I need some extra rooms.

Gunner: For?

Shadic: For these people I found in the cave, they fainted after they fought the beast.

Gunner: I see…

Shadic: Anyway I'll bring them up to their rooms and… Thanks.

Gunner: Your welcome.

Shadic went up the stairs and placed both Adell and Rozalin on a double bed. He went to his room. And starts to rest, before that he placed his weapons beside the wall. Whilst Tyrant Reta and Gig kept on talking. Soon it was morning? (5 min before 8 am!) Julie, crept into Shadic's room and was holding a pan and stick in her hands.

Julie: *Started hit ting the pan with the stick* Yo. Wake up!

Shadic: Holy Shit! *Falls off his bed*

Julie: Oh crap… *Runs out of the door*

Shadic: OH MY GOD! WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP THIS TIME!

As Julie ran down the stairs and to the group when they are having a nice peaceful breakfast. Everyone heard the screaming…

Jordan: OMG! Julie what the hell did you do this time to make him mad!

Julie: I woke him up that's all!

Jordan: Yeah, when we were having a nice breakfast with a quiet chat with everyone.

Julie: *Sarcastically* Well jeez, I'm sorry.

As she finish speaking a loud footsteps were heard. Someone is coming down the stairs. And it was Shadic looking a bit pale after all of that event. Shadic was holding both the scythe and Onyx blade in both hands.

Shadic: WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP AND MADE ME FALL OFF OF MY PEACEFUL REST! *SHOUTS: *

Zetta: God Dammit can you pipe down for a second.

Cathay: Unfortunately he can't because he is half asleep. Plus when he is half asleep he does tend to care his surroundings and instead recklessly jump to conclusions to whoever woke him up and I mean anybody.

Shadic: *Shouts* FUS RO DAH!

Jordan was pushed back until he nearly hit the wall by a strong shout from Shadic.

Jordan: Dude, be careful.

Cathay: That's what I meant by jump to conclusions. He shouts at that person without giving a chance for them to speak, because he is half asleep. Oh yeah I forgot one more thing he has unlimited strength when he is half asleep, even when he is doing heavy attacks he doesn't care.

Jordan: Yeah, like he shouts more powerful than a dragonborn.

While Tyrant Reta is in Shadic's mind, and Gig is in the Onyx Blade they overheard the conversation and started to chat again.

Tyrant Reta: Isn't that great? He has unlimited strength when he is half asleep. I thought I can take over his body and give him a good deal with strength.

Gig: Hey I thought we made an agreement yesterday night that we will fight this out when we have own bodies!

Tyrant Reta: Yeah but what's the point in that we'll already be reincarnated and we don't need his body anymore.

Gig: Good point.

Tyrant Reta: Well how about this. If he dies I take control over the body and if he ask for power you can have the body. Deal?

Gig: Heck, does it look like I have a choice. Fine, deal.

Tyrant Reta: I'm glad we have come to an agreement.

Gig: Pft. Wuss…

Tyrant Reta: Do you really want to mess with a tyrant that met god and destroys the whole of earth?

Gig: No, but do you really want to mess with the god of destruction and the destroyers of worlds?

Tyrant Reta: I don't really mind.

Gig: Hmph. You're a long way from saying that.

Tyrant Reta: Oh shut up!

So then Gig and Tyrant Reta started arguing. But when we take a look at the inn.

Julie: AH!

Shadic: ARGH!

Julie & Cathay were chased by Shadic whilst the others are watching them. Jordan was laughing his ass of.

Julie: Not funny Jordan!

Jordan: Yep you're right.

Julie: Oh.

Jordan: But this will! *Plays Benny Hill Theme*

Cathay: Aw. You're killing us!

And so Julie & Cathay were still chased by Shadic with the music on, everyone was laughing and Jordan was recording, whilst they were chasing each other someone was up at the roof and looking at them, through a small hole in the roof. Yes it was the girl that Natsu hired.

Girl: My god they're being childish. I better drop the letter down onto the floor so they can see it. * She then throws the letter down to them and disappeared*

As the letter was floating downwards the gunner caught sight of it. The letter landed perfectly on the counter where the gunner is. He takes a look at the front of the letter and saw that the letter belongs to Shadic.

Gunner: Well time to wake up the bear the proper way. *Brings out a sniper rifle and aims at Shadic.*

The gunner was trying to aim at shadic, however he was still moving. So he had to change his weapon to a mini-gun.

Gunner: I think I'm going to regret this…

The gunner placed the letter on a shelve behind the counter. And came out of the counter and said…

Gunner: It's killing time! *Pulls the trigger*

The mini gun started to spin and fired. Instead of firing bullets at them , it was a water gun and soon started to wet them all and woke Shadic up.

Jordan: Dude! You nearly wet my camera! Plus you ruined my fun.

Gunner: *Sarcastically*Well, sorry.

Julie & Cathay: Thanks for saving us.

Gunner: Anytime ladies.

Shadic: What the hell happened?

Gunner: I'll explain that to you later, but right now you have a mail.

Shadic: Oh?

Gunner: Here *Gives a towel to shadic* Go and dry your hands, after that take a look at the letter. *Puts the letter at the counter.*

Shadic: *Dries up* Now let's take a look at this letter *Takes the letter from the counter and looks at it*

It said:

Dear Shadic,

I have Misashi locked up in my cell. If you want her back come to my castle and try to defeat me. Follow the path in order to get to my castle. First you must go through Mt. Sǐwáng, then you have to cross the bridge over a valley, after that you must walk beside a lake and you'll see a house, DON'T go in there! Just keep walking straight and soon you'll find my castle. Well that's all.

Shadic puts the paper in his pocket.

Julie: So?

Shadic: We found where Misashi is.

Cathay: Well, what are we waiting for let's go!

Cathay went outside and started the jeep's engine.

Cathay: Well, everyone hop in.

Before everyone went into the jeep they thanked the Gunner for the inn and stuff, And went off. 5 minutes later Adell and Rozalin woke up and found themselves near each other. Both Adell and Rozalin were blushing. After that moment of "spark" they get of the bed and went off down the stairs and outside. And saw the Gunner putting up a sign it says:

This inn is closed

Adell and Rozalin went up to the gunner and chat with him for a few seconds and thanking him for his hospitality, and they went off. A few minutes later they are gone from the gunner's sight.

Gunner: *Sigh* Well I guess I have everything. Now time for me to get some fresh air adventure. I won't be back here for a long time.

Soon he left off but where to?

**To Be Continued**

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Remember people on the 1st of July to the 8th or 9th of July I won't be here. I'll be in China. Okay? Oh yeah check out the new story I published.


	26. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Sight of love & the badasses returns**

After Shadic & CO. heard the news about Misashi They decided to go and get her.

Nirai: Shadic, in that letter it said to go through Mt. Sǐwáng, right?

Shadic: Yeah, why did you ask?

Nirai: They say it is the homes for deaths that reaps souls from the dead.

Jordan: Then we're gonna have trouble facing them, because they are immortal.

Iyasu: Thanks for the info Nirai.

Nirai: Your welcome.

Cathay: You know I have a theory about deaths.

Shadic: What is it?

Cathay: Well they will be easily defeated by a simple spell that has a reviving effect on humans when humans faint.

Petta: Oh yeah! I remember those from daddy's books. But none of his books contain a revive spell.

Julie: Wait, what about healing spells?

Cathay: Too risky. They may give a heck of a lot of damage to them, but they still have enough strength to retaliate. Which will then leave to instant death.

Julie: Oh...

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Looks like you're gonna have to give up kid.

Shadic: *Telepathically* No thank you, I still have the power to defeat them.

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Ugh, fine. This just keeps getting better and better.

Shadic: So how do we pass through them?

Nirai: I heard you can just dress up as them or...

Jordan: Or what?

Nirai: The other option is to find the two most famous people known for killings in the past hundred years.

Jordan: Can you name them?

Nirai: Sure, One is named Gig the Master of Death and the other is Tyrant Reta.

Shadic: ! *Froze*

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Now it looks like you need me help.

Shadic: ...

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Come on, say it!

Shadic: ...

Tyrant Reta: *Telepathically* Oh for crying out loud...

When Tyrant Reta was about to finish his sentence Shadic interrupted.

Shadic: How are we supposed to find these people?

Nirai: We can't. They are long dead already...

Shadic: Oh so we can't find them.

Nirai: However, I did remember about something that my dad gave me. One was a red string of hair and the other is a white string of hair. He gave it to me in a letter after he had fought them and failed his mission but manage to escape out there alive with the items. *Holds the letter out*

Cathay: Mind if I take a look?

She took the letter off of Nirai's hands and take a quick look in it and found two separate plastic bags. one is with a white hair and the other is with a red hair.

Cathay: Hey can I stop the jeep for a minute Shadic?

Shadic: ...

Cathay: Shadic, are you okay?

Shadic: Huh? Oh yeah sure go ahead.

The jeep stopped and everyone got out of the car. Cathay is assembling a machine.

Iyasu: Why did you stop the car?

Cathay: Geez I think I'm gonna need some extra hands. Hey Iyasu and Zena, can you help me with this?

Zena: Sure Miss Zena.

Iyasu: You haven't answered my question, but I'll help out.

Soon Zena and Iyasu help Cathay to build the machine. Whilst they are building their big project we'll look at the relationships between Nirai and Jordan.

Jordan: Hey Nirai, can you come with me to the forest?

Nirai: Sure.

Jordan and Nirai went to the forest and Jordan started walking and chating with Nirai.

Jordan: Hey Nirai, thanks for helping us.

Nirai: Your welcome. But why bring me here? We could have just talked at the jeep.

Jordan: Nah... it's just that I wanted to do this with you...

He soon wrapped his around Nirai's waist and Nirai soon finally understands why he wanted to bring her out to the forest. She then also wrapped her arms around Jordan's waist. They are now hugging and their face are close to each other. Soon, they move their head forward and start tilting their heads to the right, moving closer and closer. They can feel each other's breath and they stopped for a moment thinking about this romantic scene.

Nirai: *Mind's Thoughts: Oh My God! He is going to kiss me directly!*

Jordan: *Mind's Thoughts: I have only one chance to set things right, I better not mess it up.*

And soon the spark was about to lit. As soon they move closer after their thoughts' their lips are touching each other and soon become a direct kiss. The moment they kissed each other, they felt the sensation of a spark being lit. They slowly and gently moving away from each other but their hands are still at each other's waist.

Nirai: I never want this moment to end...

Jordan: Me too...

Soon they started to kiss each other again but this time they're holding each other tightly. Meanwhile back at the jeep.

Zetta: Geez, I wonder what's taking them so long. Petta my daughter, can you do a simple rtask for me?

Petta: What is it daddy?

Zetta: I need you to call the warrior and that necormancer here.

Petta: Okay daddy.

Petta went off into the forest

Cathay: You know I wonder what taking them so long?

Zetta: Bah, who knows besides we're waiting for the results am I right Shadic?

Shadic: ...

Iyasu: Um... Shadic, are you okay? You seem to look pale.

Shadic: Huh? Oh no I'm fine. Thanks for your concern.

Moving to where Petta is...

Petta: I wonder where they are?

A rustling noise coming behind the bushes.

Petta: Huh. What is behind the bushes?

Petta crouch near the bushes and heard Jordan and Nirai's voices.

Nirai: I don't know if I'm ready yet?

Jordan: Don't worry I'll guide you through it.

Petta heard their voices but dare not look, because if she makes a small hole, they will notice the rustling in the bushes. So she stay still behind the bushes making sure she is unseen.

Jordan: Ready?

Nirai: Yeah.

Jordan: I'm going to put it in. Slowly.

Nirai: *Let's out a small soft scream* AH!

Jordan: Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?

Nirai: No, I'm fine, don't stop keep going.

Jordan: Okay.

Petta have heard it and immediately rushed back to where everyone is...

Zetta: Ah, Petta. Have you found them?

Petta: Yes, daddy.

She answered back in a low tone and at the same time blushing.

Zetta: What's wrong with you Petta? It looks like you've witness something that was akward.

Just as Petta was about to answer her dad Nirai and Jordan came back.

Zetta: Ugh there you are. We've been waiting for you guys.

Jordan: Yeah, well lok at what we brought back.

Nirai: We just some pieces of wood from a tree for supplies.

Soon the tree that was partly cut at the bottom for the supplies, started to fall slowly until it make a loud noise when it crashed. This whole event taught Petta two new lessons, One is to never jump to conclusions and two is to never spy on somebody else's privacy.

Cathay: Ah! You guys are back! Do you want to hear the results?

Jordan: Yeah, read it out loud!

Cathay: Okay, two good news! One, we have positive results that the hairs belong to Tyrant Reta and Gig. Two, I managed to place a device that can track their souls down. Now all I need to do is press this button. *Presses the button and a beam of light popped out of the device and the beam of light points towards Shadic.

Julie: Wait. Why is that beam of light is pointing at Shadic?

Cathay: Not to worry I have a scanner that can count the number of souls in a body or area or object. Now hold still Shadic.

As Cathay started scanning Shadic, a positive result show that Shadic's body has more than one souls. and after that she checked his weapons and found one soul.

Cathay: Shadic...

Julie: Why didn't you tell us before?

Tyrant Reta: Aw... Shit it looks like my cover has been blown alongside with the sod of destruction.

Jordan: Who said that!

Tyrant Reta: What don't you even know me and him? Fine, I'll explain it in simple terms my name is Tyrant Reta and the guy in the sword is Gig.

Nirai: *Gasp* You're the one who defeated my father!

Gig: Yup. And we let him get away.

Nirai: Bastards!

Jordan: Now calm down Nirai, we need their help.

Tyrant Reta: Say what now?

Petta: We need to get to this cave.

Tyrant Reta: Like hell I would help you people!

Cathay: Oh don't worry I can force you out of his body and put you guys in a new body but similar to your looks. But it'll last for 30 mins.

Tyrant Reta: Hm… Still no. unless, you can give us what we want.

Julie: Wait I know what's Gig's favorite thing or food. It's Hotpods!

Gig: You got that right. But do you have any?

Julie: Hm… *Looks through her bag*

Jordan: Wait when did she get a bag?

Shadic: Dunno, don't care.

Julie: I think I might have one… * Shows a hotpod* Ah here's one!

Gig: Meh, not enough.

Tyrant Reta: Sorry, guys no deal. You're on your own for this one.

Shadic: Fine, I'm moving ahead.

Cathay: Wait, if you go into the mountain they'll kill you!

Shadic: Yeah, well tell me a better plan than just going through.

Zena: We can build a helicopter.

*Awkward silence*

Shadic: Actually that's not a bad idea. Thank you Zena.

Zena: Your welcome.

Cathay: But we don't have the necessary materials.

Jordan: Aw. Screw this I agree with Shadic, let's kick some butt!

Julie: Alright, we just have to go on ahead and attack them.

Cathay; Not unless one of us knows "Tera Heal" Then we can instant kill them.

Iyasu: Why didn't you say so in the first place! We could have been in the mountains destroying them one by one!

Cathay: Eh? I didn't know you know "Tera Heal"!

Iyasu: Well now you know. Now, let's go!

Shadic: Um… What just happened?

Jordan: You just saw her true nature.

Shadic: Huh? You mean she has a split personality?

Iyasu: What are you guys talking about? If you want to stay there and die, so be it.

Jordan: I'll tell you the details later.

And so, Cathay got into the vehicle and started the engine and everyone else gets in. And they went on to Mt. Sǐwáng.

**To be continued…**

Note: Sorry guys if this chapter is too long… Because since my comeback from china, I had piled up work on my laptop, like blogs and etc. And you guys thought that Nirai and Jordan are going for it, well gotcha. Anyway I am having a holiday break from school and next week I'll be off to a cruise. Well don't worry. Anyway, bye.


	27. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 The President!?**

After all that has previously happened, Jordan told Shadic the full details.

Shadic: Oh so just now was her true nature.

Jordan: Yup, If anyone take s a long time to say something or realize something then she'll snap. But, she is always calm so I wouldn't worry about her if I were you.

Shadic: Okay whatever you say.

Finally they have reached Mt. Sǐwáng.

Cathay: Okay, Are you ready Iyasu.

Iyasu: I'm all set.

Shadic: Alright then let's do it.

Everyone got out of the vehicle and head on to the mountain to reach the entrance of the cave in Mt. Sǐwáng. Until they were stopped by some guards…

Guard 1: Stop Right there!

Petta: Huh?

Guard: You shall not pass under the name of the president!

Cathay: Wait, I thought this used to be a cave for deaths to stay! Why is there a Bouncer here.

Guard 2: Oh that's an easy question, because this is the 39th netherworld president new vacation home and he commanded the deaths to get out.

Jordan: What!?

Iyasu: Great, getting prepared for nothing…

Shadic: Wait, Petta can you tell me how long was that book?

Petta: Well it was… *Thinking* 300 years until now.

Zetta: I should have thrown that book out and get the latest one.

Shadic: Well that's too late for that now is it?

Zetta: Yeah.

Guard 1: See this is what happens when you talk!

Guard 2: What? What did I do?

Guard 1: The president said that this location is top secret and never reveal where he currently is.

Guard 2: Well, sorry.

Guard 1: Ugh, Do I have to repeat myself again…

Soon they started arguing.

Shadic: Hey guys I have a plan.

Zetta: Well, what is it?

Shadic: How about we just sneak past them while they're arguing.

Jordan: Okay, fine by me.

And so they went past the two guards leaving them to argue with each other. What a nice pair… Or not.

Shadic: Okay, we're in the cave…

The cave is filled with expensive furniture and there are some doors that leads to different rooms.

Cathay: Oh my god, this shouldn't have happened. It just, all that time thinking, resurrecting and dealing back then in the forest… I feel very sad and angry… and a bit regretted.

Shadic: Now don't feel that way. At least you gave both Jordan and Nirai some together time. Be glad about that.

Jordan: Yeah. Thanks for giving us time.

Shadic: But what are you guys doing at that time.

Petta: You do not want to know.

Shadic: Okay.

Nirai: Hey I see light at the end of the tunnel.

Shadic: Yeah, but it is guarded with many bouncers. (Note* If you don't know what that is look up on the Disgaea wiki page)

Cathay: Well there is only one way to avoid a fight but with blood on our hands…

Shadic: Let me guess sneaking.

Cathay: Exactly.

Shadic: Pft. Easy, I manage to get a lot things by sneaking.

Cathay: Really? Then show me.

Shadic: Okay easy enough. However… I need an assistant.

Jordan: Fine, what do you need me to do?

Shadic: Oh that's simple. I need you to go there and create a diversion whilst I try to take them out in one shot.

Jordan: Fine.

Shadic and Jordan crept up the guards. Shadic was waiting for an opening to kill them and Jordan…

Jordan: Hey, guys look at what I'm doing. (Holds a Dynamite in his hand)

Cathay: Where the hell did you get that!?

Jordan: Found them in some nearby creates.(Puts the Dynamite in one of the guard's pocket and ignites it. Then move away from him. And started hiding)

Guard: Hm, I'm smelling something cooking. Mm…! Wait. (Looks into his pockets and realize that there is a dynamite in one of his pockets) Fire, Fire!

Every one of the guards tried to put out the fire but all failed and blew up with him.

Shadic: Man, I didn't see that coming…

Jordan: Alright!

Suddenly a shadow came from the end of the tunnel…

?: Who goes there?

Shadic: I told you to do it quietly!

Jordan: Well sorry.

Emizel: I am Emizel, 39th President of the Netherworld.

Shadic: Wait, I heard of you before.

Emizel: Yeah, everyone says that, I'm here today because I'm taking a break that my father gave me.

Cathay: But this used to be a cave filled with reapers!

Emizel: That was a long time ago. They abandoned this cave because it was so hard for them to catch souls.

Shadic: Oh I see. So can we pass through to the other side?

Emizel: Yes, however one condition.

Shadic: Alright, you name it. That guy *Points to Jordan* is going to do it.

Jordan: What!? Why me?

Zetta: Well first off you manage to…

Jordan: Fine, I get the point.

Emizel: I need you to fix this bridge that is at the end of the cave.

Shadic: Wait, it was broken?

Emizel: Yeah, I gotta really thank those two guards for letting that idiot in…

Guard 1: Hah, Now you see it is your fault!

Guard 2: What do you mean my fault?

Emizel: Would you guys at least shut up!

Guard 1 & 2: Yes, sir.

Shadic: So all he has to do is to fix this bridge?

Emizel: Yeah I guess that's all.

Cathay: Yeah but what do we get in return?

Emizel: Don't worry your reward is when you cross the bridge.

Shadic: Hold it! I guessing that when we cross the bridge you guys are going to throw something at us like a prinny.

Emizel: What? No, of course not! What I'm saying is that when you fixed the bridge.

Shadic: Yeah?

Emizel: Your reward is on the other side.

Shadic: Right… Okay, we'll do it. But to make sure… Let's call this a promise.

Emizel: A promise?

Shadic: Yeah.

Emizel: Okay.

Shadic: You know what happens when you break your promise, yes?

Emizel: Yeah, of course I do! He said "You gotta keep promises otherwise you will learn the full weight of a promise through severe pain".

Shadic: Where did you hear that?

Emizel: Oh, I heard it from Valvatorez.

Shadic: Wait, the Tyrant Valvatorez?

Emizel: Well yeah, last I heard of him is that he participated in a tournament and then got beaten by somebody with tremendous power.

Shadic: Acutally, I participated that competition.

Emizel: Really! You did?

Shadic: Yeah, I was the winner.

Emizel: Oh so it was you! You're that guy who is a half-demon and such, right?

Shadic: Yeah.

Emizel: But they said you were dead…

Shadic: Well, about that… I fainted to get away from someone powerful after some nasty battle from my base.

Emizel: Oh, so that means you are in hiding yes?

Shadic: Yeah. But we got spotted and that's why we are here by chance.

Emizel: Wow, what a great adventure for you guys.

Shadic: I wouldn't say great. But dangerous.

Emizel: Oh.

Shadic: So, have you heard of any famous demons in the netherworld?

Emizel: Well, let me check. *Goes to his bookshelf*

Petta: How many famous people are there?

Emizel: Oh there is a lot by now *After checking he turns around and saw Petta*. !

Petta: Yes?

Emizel: Are you Petta, the Badass Overlord daughter! ?

Petta: Yes, have you met my dad before?

Zetta: Oh it's you. You must be one of Valvatorez's people that beat me and didn't accept my title.

Emizel: It is an honor to meet you again.

Zetta: Haha, well it was just a coincidence.

Emizel: Yeah. Anyway, I know Zetta The Badass Overlord, Tyrant Baal, then there's my favorite Tyrant Valvatorez. And… Well this is interesting.

Julie: What is?

Emizel: You don't have to be clueless, take a look *passed it to Julie* It is a very old page about someone relating to that friend of yours over there *Points to Shadic*

Cathay: I think I can see why.

Emizel: Yeah, similar names and similar races.

Shadic: Wait, am I related to him?

Emizel: What! ? No, there is no way you can possibly be him.

Shadic: Huh?

Emizel: It is said here *Points a paragraph in the page* that "A long time ago, he manage to combine all of the universe as one land where everyone from every dimension can live peacefully together. But, then some of the gods hated that peace and decided to destroy that peace. He was willingly to stop it, but he failed because his powers was not stronger than the gods…"

Julie: Wow I never knew his past would be like that…

Emizel: Bit that's not all, "He reincarnated himself many times to surpass anybody that was in his way. Soon he went to defeat the gods that defeated him; the battle ended with victory on his side."

Cathay: So he won, then?

Emizel: "Then he went on to the human world to gather knowledge about something…" You know I really wonder what it is?

Shadic: Me too but I guess we'll never know. Anyway continue.

Emizel: Okay, "Then he tried again to use his powers to combine all of the dimensions once again, but this time he has failed because an energy field was intercepting his work. So he decided to live in the human world like a human, after that a war broke out with all of the population on earth". And that is when we have to exterminate prinnies. And I had to join Valvatorez crew to stop all of the corruptement's work.

Cathay: Yeah, I was once there.

Emizel: Really? Cause I don't really see you at that time?

Cathay: You know what nevermind, I was a 6 tier fodder character.

Shadic: Don't say that, I mean he made you learn unique skills. Great, now I'm breaking the fourth wall.

Julie: Really?

Shadic: Um… Nothing.

Emizel: Anyway, back to the page "He witnessed everything and decided to end the war, with a special Evility and a skill that can destroy the whole world". So that's why the souls in that time were increasing so rapidly, before we come to defeat Judge Nemo. Well, all of the problems is now gone.

Shadic: Um, can we not get sidetracked while we read this book.

Emizel: Okay, "After the world was saved everything turned black and white and a black swirl appeared in the sky. He saw that and then fled leaving a few humans to live to fight against each other. After the black swirl was gone and the world was saved he then come and still saw a war going on. He had no choice but to end everything. Everything except for a child…"

Shadic: Hang on. Pause right there kid.

Emizel: What? I thought you told us not to get sidetracked.

Shadic: No this is something relevant. Is it something like he brings back the girl to his castle and then few years passed and brought her out for a picnic and also when the girl was trying to say her name, He got pushed off a cliff with a women and then disappeared and then the girl cried for him!? *Pant, Gasp*

Jordan: Whoa, there slowdown will ya. You have got time to spare and to chat.

Emizel: Here have a glass of zombie juice.

Shadic: *Takes a big gulp*.

Cathay: Ew… you're drinking zombie juice.

Shadic: Look this a netherworld right? So this is approved.

Julie: You know he is right. Is it delicious?

Shadic: It is somewhat tasty.

Julie: Emizel, can I have some later? *Puts on a cute face*

Emizel: *Blushes* O-Okay after we finish this book I can get you some.

Julie: Thanks.

Jordan: (I knew it, her innocent face has some kind of hypnotic spell) …

Emizel: Anyway, what he said here was perfectly correct.

Shadic: Really?

Emizel: Yeah, where did you learn it from?

Shadic: Oh, it appeared in my dream.

Emizel: W-What?! It can't be in your dream unless you are related to him.

Shadic: Me? No, it doesn't seem that I am related to him.

Emizel: Weird… Anyway I'll go get some zombie juices for us.

Julie: Yay!

Emizel went to the kitchen to get some zombie juices.

Zetta: You know what? This is the first time I ever see him be nice to us.

Emizel came back with a maid that is carrying all of the zombie juices for everyone including himself.

Emizel: Alright guys have some.

Julie: Yay!

Everyone had their drinks and they enjoyed it.

Shadic: Oh boy it is getting dark. Hey, Emizel do you have guest rooms?

Emizel: Guest rooms, yeah sure it is down that corridor and head left there you will see 3 rooms. Those three rooms are for you guys.

Cathay: Oh boy I'm getting tired. Well good night.

Everyone went to bed but,

Shadic: Stop! Iyasu I need your help.

Iyasu: Okay.

Shadic: And Zena you too, of course I'll not forget about you.

Zena: Okay, Mister Shadic.

Iyasu, Zena, Shadic, Emizel and Emizel's maid did not went off.

Emizel: Wait, why are you guys here?

Shadic: Don't you see the bloody mess over there.

Emizel: Huh? *looks over there* What the hell happened! ?

Shadic: Well it had something related to the explosion.

Emizel: Oh yeah, no wonder I heard someone scream "fire".

Shadic: Well all three of us will recover them back to their health.

Emizel: Well I am going to ask my maid here to do the work, but I guess you can help her after the trouble he caused. I'm just here to observe.

Shadic: Alright let's get to it!

**To be continued**


	28. Chapter 23 The other side

**Chapter 23 The other side**

After that night where they had to heal Emizel's guards, but today, they started working on the bridge.

Jordan: God damn it. Why do I have to do all of the damn work?

Cathay: Well, you nearly killed all of his guards. Luckily they were able to revive.

Jordan: Ugh.

Jordan was building the bridge while the others are chatting and relaxing. This was a sad time for Jordan.

Jordan: Why does it always have to be me doing all the dirty work?

Shadic: Well, you're a warrior so don't complain, instead think of this as training.

Jordan: Yeah, I guess you're right.

And so Jordan just continued to fix the bridge. Cathay and Emizel were talking about something…(Sorry not gonna reveal the conversation)

In a land far away from the mountain…

?: (Walking) Damn, how hard is it to find a gem?

?: I don't know but we must be getting close?

It was the same gunner from the inn and a female android and someone else… Next to them was a prinny with a red scarf, it was Prinny Hero.

Prinny Hero: Dood, it has been like 5 days after you called us to help you to find that gem and to find this person you talking about dood.

Gunner: Look, you're a hero yeah? Then stop complaining and start finding the gem with us.

Prinny Hero: Alright, dood.

Gunner: So, where are we?

Female android: We are in "The Great Forest".

Gunner: Well this is it. Time to find that gem.

Prinny Hero: Aye, Aye, dood!

Everyone started searching for the gem, suddenly they heard…

?: *Scream/Roar*

Gunner: Huh? What was that?

As the gunner turn around he saw a large bird like wyvern that has red-colored scales.

Bird-like wyvern: *Scream/Roar*

The wyvern started charging towards the gunner. Luckily he manages to dodge its attack. He brought out his sniper rifle and tries to shoot it. Unfortunately it manage to deal some damage, but not enough to kill it.

Gunner: God, Damnnit! What the hell is this?

Female Android: Scanning… *Scanning* It appears to be a "Yian Kut-Ku".

Prinny Hero: Dood, that thing is big!

Gunner: Um, you do realize it is almost human size but a bit larger than us.

Female Android: Agreed. Activating human mode. *Activate human mode* Alright let's kick some butt! *Brings out a Hunting Horn*

Prinny Hero: Dood, do I really have to fight it? *Brings out dual swords*

The Yian Kut-Ku started charging towards them. They dodge the attack. Prinny Hero attack the Yian Kut-Ku with a prinny barrage but it didn't work. The Yian Kut-Ku spits out a fireball from its beak and the fireball hits Prinny Hero, making him stumble backwards.

Prinny Hero: Ouch dood!

Gunner: You okay?

Prinny hero: Nah, I'm dood. Master Etna always throws us. But when she throw me, I didn't explode dood.

Gunner: Okay…

The Yian Kut-Ku started screaming/roaring at them.

Female Android: It looks like it's taunting us.

Gunner: Fine, then I'll deal it from here.

The gunner readied his rifle and aimed for its head. He fired one round but that wasn't enough, and again he fired another.

Gunner: God Damnnit!

Female Android: Here let me help. *Started to play the hunting horn*

When she played the hunting horn. Somehow their attack level raise.

Gunner: Damn, what were you doing?

Female Android: That music piece should at least increase your strength. Now try and kill it!

The gunner fired another bullet again and the Yian Kut-Ku took major damage and it is starting to limp.

Prinny Hero: Oh no you don't dood.

The prinny rush towards the wyvern and dealt the final blow.

Prinny Hero: The heroic prinny saves the day dood!

Gunner: Yeah, yeah. Now let's get going and find that gem.

They started searching in the Great Forest and soon come across a crack in the wall.

Female Android: I guessing it's here.

Gunner: Good, prinny, you better start mining.

Prinny Hero: Aye, Aye dood!

Prinny Hero started mining the crack on the wall and soon found something.

Prinny Hero: Dood, I found something!

Gunner: Let me see… *Takes a hard look at the gem* Nope that's not it. *Throws the gem away*

Prinny Hero: Dood! Why you do that dood?

Gunner: We are here for one kind of gem.

Prinny Hero: But dood! Hat can make tons of cash!

Female Android: Let me take a look… *Starts looking at the gem* Yup, it'll make tons of cash.

Gunner: Well, what is it?

Female Android: It is somewhat like a sapphire, but actually it is some kind of ore in improving your armor.

Gunner: How is that small thing ever gonna make tons of cash!? Bah, keep it if you guys want to have it.

Prinny Hero: Dood, let's go and ask the shop and see how much this cost dood!

Female Android: Maybe later. But right now I think it best if you start mining and I put the gems in the sack.

Prinny Hero: Let's do this dood!

And so they started mining. They have found different gems, however no sign of the jewel that they were looking for.

Gunner: Well this is the large spot left.

Female Android: Well get to it Prinny.

Prinny Hero: Wait dood. If we do it here, won't something bad come after us dood?

Gunner: No, why you ask?

Prinny Hero: Because we are mining near a nest dood.

Gunner: Don't worry, if we are quite enough, the babies in the nest won't hear us.

Female Android: Well, problem solved.

Prinny Hero: Okay dood, just watch my back dood.

So they started mining quietly. And soon…

Prinny Hero: Dood, I found something.

Gunner: Here, let me see it. *stares at the gem* Yup this has to be it.

Prinny Hero: Great, now let's get the hell outta here.

They crept outside, but before they can go outside they hear a flapping noise.

Prinny Hero: Dood, I don't like this dood…

The babies in the nest started making noises, because a green wyvern came down to feed it's babies.

Gunner: What the hell is that thing.

Female Android: Wait one second. *Looks up on her digital encyclopedia* Looks to me that green wyvern is a Rathian. She is also known as the "Queen of Wyverns" or "Queen of the Land".

Gunner: Is it easy to kill it?

Female Android: No, She is good at ground combat. So it's best to leave her alone.

Prinny Hero: Alright doods let get out now dood.

They went outside. After they got out, they saw another one but a different colour.

Prinny Hero: DOOOOOOOD! How many are there?

Gunner: Looks like to me a different one. What is it?

Female Android: This one is a Rathalos, this guy is the counterpart of the Rathian but a male. Also he is good at aerial combat.

Prinny Hero: Then let get out of here!

Unfortunately the Monster saw them and started to attack them.

Gunner: Shit this is bad!

They were lucky to dodge the attack but it stills keep on attacking them and they were able to dodge some of its attacks.

Prinny Hero: Dood! I don't know how much longer we're going to survive dood…

Gunner: God damn this beast! I'll shoot it apart!

Female android: Great, we going to have to fight it and try to escape somehow…

So the battle started and the monster looks like its winning.

Gunner: Damn, this is one tough guy to crack.

Prinny Hero: I think I'm gonna die doods.

Just as the Rathalos was about to spit a fireball at them a few people came out of nowhere one boy and one girl. The boy was holding a longsword, and the girl was holding a heavy bow gun.

Boy: Take this!

He aimed for the Rathalos's legs and manage to knock it over, giving them time to escape.

Girl: Don't worry we'll cover for you just stay away from it.

They have escaped from the wyvern.

Prinny Hero: Thanks dood!

She aimed her gun towards the Rathalos and shot a bullet. Soon the monster was paralyzed.

Boy: I'm gonna set up the trap cover me!

Girl: Okay!

As the boy laid down the trap the girl distracts the monster from him, giving him time to set up. Soon…

Boy: Alright, it's ready lead him towards me.

The girl started running towards the boy and the Rathalos was chasing, but he was stopped because he was trapped by a pitfall trap. The girl readied her and gun and shot two tranquilizer at the Rathalos. The wyvern went to sleep.

Quest Complete!

Returning in 1 min

Boy: Alright we did it! Give me a five!

They high five together.

Girl: Yeah, that was a great hunt. But I'm a bit curious about these guys.

Boy: Meh, we'll talk to them later once we returned to our village.

Girl: Hey, what's that on the floor?

Boy: I dunno? But I'll pick it up.

Sm Dagger received

Girl: What is that?

Boy: Hm, it could belong to them.

Girl: Well let's hope we meet them at the village.

Soon the quest was complete and they returned back to the village. But what is the name of the village? It's called…

Female Android: Pokke Village?

High Rank Girl: That right, and now you're in the gathering hall.

Gunner: Shit, we've took the wrong turn.

Female Android: Well let's go to the table and look at the map.

They all sat on the table.

Gunner: So they said we're in Pokke Village?

Female Android: Yeah.

They started discussing about where and how do they get back. Soon the girl and boy form before, came to the hall.

Boy: See. I told you they would be here.

Girl: Alright, but let's go ask them.

Boy: Um… Excuse me.

Gunner: Yes? What do you want?

Boy: Did you guys drop a "Sm dagger"

Prinny Hero: Hey, that's mine dood!

Boy: Oh so it was yours. Here *Gives the "Sm Dagger" to the prinny.

Prinny Hero: Thanks dood!

Boy: Your welcome.

Female android: By the way we didn't get to know your names.

Boy: Oops, sorry forgot about that during the hunt. The name's Kaze.

Girl: and I'm Niru.

The gunner immediately turn around ask them a question.

Gunner: Hey, did you know about this map?

Kaze: Let me take a look. *Stare hard at the map* Where the hell did you get this?

Gunner: Oh, I got it from him. He says I'm one of "them".

Kaze: Hm… So that means your siding with us.

Gunner: What do you mean?

Kaze: I mean… Me and Niru and "their leader's" friends.

Gunner: Don't tell me. You know "him".

Kaze: Of course I do know "him" gotta admit he was quite the Greatsword user if you ask me. One time he went alone and caught himself a Tigrex without help. Another time he faced off a Nargacuga and nearly survives all of its attacks but still manages to defeat it. Plus, he manage to slay a lot of Akantor.

Gunner: So that's what "he" did back then…

Kaze: What "he" never told you?

Gunner: Nah. I never was really interested in that.

Kaze: Oh… Well, tell him that we've hunted many Tigrex. And give him this scale. *Gives the gunner the scale*

Gunner: Sure thing.

Kaze: Anyway good luck.

Gunner: Wait, where are you going?

Niru: Where else? Hunting of course.

Gunner: Oh see ya.

Kaze & Niru left the gathering hall.

Gunner: Well we know where to go now.

Female android: Then let's go.

They have exited the gather hall and travel to where their destination supposed to be. Back at the cave.

Shadic: Hey Jordan, is it done?

Jordan: Well this is the best I can do.

The bridge is at a perfect shape.

Cathay: That looks sturdy enough to cross.

Julie: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Shadic: Wait, before that… what about our reward.

Emizel: Well all you have to do is cross the bridge and you'll soon find out.

They crossed the bridge through the valley, and as they come out from the other side they saw a beautiful view with a clear lake that has never been touched. And a nearby house.

Emizel: Well this is your reward.

Jordan: Really? I was hoping for something more exciting.

Shadic: Sure is beautiful…

Zena: Ditto.

Cathay: Well this must be the place that she was talking about.

Julie: But I am curious about this house…

Petta: Shall we pay a visit to it?

Julie: That sounds like a great idea!

Shadic: Who said we're going to the house? It could be dangerous.

Zetta: Well, if she says she wants to visit it then I say let's go. Besides if it's dangerous, I can train her there.

Jordan: Same!

Shadic: All right if you say so. We're going to take a look in the house!

**To Be Continued**

Note: Hi guys, sorry if this was posted at a late time. I know I was busy with school work and I had a little thing that I'm worried. But that doesn't matter, I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	29. Chapter 24 The House of What!

**Chapter 24 The house of… What?!**

As Everyone was at the lake they have decided to enter the house. I wonder what surprises will be there for our main protagonists?

*Knock, Knock*

Petta: Hello, anybody here?

When she asked the question there was no one to answer.

Emizel: Well, nobody seems to be here. We might as well leave.

Shadic: I don't think so…

Shadic went into the house.

Shadic: Um, guys…

Jordan: What's wrong?

Shadic: Why don't you take a look…

Everyone went in.

Cathay: Oh my god… Why are there so many doors!?

Emizel: I dunno, but I think we better not open these doors.

Jordan: Nonsense, Let's just open one of the doors and…

After he opens the door, he saw a different place and a pyramid head guy, holding an axe.

Jordan: Holy shit! *Slams the door* That is one of the most scariest things in my life.

Cathay: oh, that living thing or dead is from Silent Hill.

Emizel: But, something not right. When he saw you closed the door. Wouldn't he break down the door by now?

Cathay: Maybe these doors are strong to withstand attacks?

Shadic: Dunno, but let's open this door.

As he opens the other door he saw the city of Boston and a man cloaked in black walking around the streets of Boston. Then he close the door.

Shadic: And that was?

Cathay: I believe that was an assassin from Assassin's Creed 3

Zetta: What the hell is this place?

Shadic: Same, someone please tell me this house.

Suddenly a man appeared from the stairs

?: Oh my god I put a sign outside to tell everyone not to come in.

Jordan: Who's there?

Shadic: Hey that's my line!

Cathay: Can talk about that later.

?: Great, it's just some random visitor. What are you doing here?

Petta: We're just curious about this house.

Julie: And we want to know what kind of house it is.

?: Well, when you two ask nicely… Fine, I'll tell you what this house is all about.

Julie: Really?

?: For sure. Since you two are girls.

Petta: Thank you!

?: No problem. Anyway, do you what kind of house this is?

Shadic: No, but can you tell us.

?: This isn't a house.

Cathay: What!?

?: This is almost similar to the residents, but this place is for a special kind of heart residents.

Jordan: So wait this where heart residents lives?

?: No, this is where only one person heart residents lives.

Shadic: So, what about it?

?: Ever heard of someone's residents lives when the person dies?

Cathay: Yeah, technically heart residents will be gone for good along with the person.

?: Well, will you guys hear this out even it is crazy.

Shadic: Sure, we don't mind just spit it out already.

?: I am Tera's True Heart resident.

Cathay: What the hell?!

Tera's True Heart: You know what this means, yes?

Shadic: Wait, that means he's alive?

Tera' True Heart: No, that means he is somewhere sleeping but his soul is detached from his body.

Shadic: Wow, that is almost like Tyrant Baal…

Tera's True Heart: Well… Yes and no. And these doors are portals to different dimensions.

Cathay: So that's why we saw the pyramid head guy or zombie.

Tera's True Heart: Please don't ever open that door again, that thing just keeps coming back.

Shadic: Okay…

Tera's True Heart: Um, Shadic can you please pick up that black prinny and throw him at the corner.

Shadic: I dunno what's this for but if you insist.

Shadic picked up the prinny and throw it to a random corner but it didn't explode.

Cathay: Let me guess. That prinny is soulless.

Tera's True Heart: A… yup. Now I believe shadic needs this flute.

Tera's True Heart gave the flute to shadic.

Shadic: Oh, what is this for?

Tera's True Heart: Just use it when you're in peril danger.

Shadic: Okay…

Tera's True Heart: anyway, thanks for coming and I wish you in the best of luck of defeating Natsu (If possible).

Petta: Okay, bye.

Everyone went out of the house and closed the door on their way out.

Tera's True Heart: Thank god.

Suddenly the black prinny was behind him. Poking him.

Tera's True Heart: Oh right I mustn't forget. Well go on to the desired location you wished to go.

The black prinny walked out of the house.

Tera's True Heart: Oh my god. When the hell is he going to come back?

**To Be Continued**

Note: Sorry if this was short and posted at a late time. But I hope you enjoy the story.


	30. Chapter 25 The final Confrontation

**Chapter 25 The final confrontation?**

* * *

><p>After the trip to the house where a lot of Tera's heart residents stay. Shadic &amp; co. went off and finally reached to Natsu's castle.<p>

Shadic: Here we are…

Everyone gaze at the castle to see how enormous it is.

Jordan: Well, let's just get this over with. (Brings out his axe)

Julie: Should I burn them alive, or freeze them to death?

Petta: Most likely you can burn them alive.

Cathay: according to my statistics.. bah, screw the calculations. (brings out her gun) I'm just going to shoot them in the head.

Suddenly the screen froze and static turned up…

Chief editor: What the hell!? Tera, you were supposed to release the final battle.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Maybe, or maybe not.

Chief editor: Then why stop?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Because this "Shadic" does not have a love so I'm going to rewind to an earlier chapter of this story.

Chief editor: Yes but…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: No, buts or whining. We're going back in time NOW!

* * *

><p>Chapter X Love at first, but gone in a second<p>

*Note: Yes this was before the tournament for the DVD.

Shadic: So since Raspberyl left us in Anicata… What should we do?

Truth: Man, I don't know. But for some apparent reason I feel like I'm being watched by fan girls…

A group of girls are hiding in the corner holding each a camera to take pictures of Truth.

Truth: Sigh… It always happens to me when I keep moving.

Shadic: Maybe we should get some girls.

Truth: Nah, I got way too much in my hands.

Shadic: No, I mean me…

Truth: Oh, you… Well, I might have a guidebook that can teach you all about girls.

Shadic: Can you lend it to me?

Truth: Meh, why not? It looks like to me that every man thinks I get the girls the easy way.

Shadic ran off and went to a nearby café. He ordered a cup of Latte and sits down on a couch and started reading the book.

Shadic: Let's see what this book has got to tell me. Eh?

When turned to the first page he saw "Written by *Smudge by ink*".

Shadic: I wonder? How old is this book? Doesn't matter, let's start reading.

Shadic flicked to the first steps of instruction.

Step 1: Get a Girl!

It can be any girl you want. Hell! It could even be your childhood friend. Anyway, It is not only about the beauty of ladies, but the kind of personality that you two have in common or a girl with a kind persona.

Shadic: Well, how the hell am I supposed to pull this stunt off!?

Shadic started thinking and soon a piece of paper flew by him. He saw the paper and immediately grabs for it and reads it. It was a fortune!

Go the place where it blooms pink all year round, walking like a chicken and collide into a heart and you will begin a spark. Soon you will seek your prize. But before all of this can happen the word fortune will be forced out and prove that this a fortune from the unknown.

Shadic: Treasure hunt or a fortune… (Started thinking) and forcing out the word fortune, it doesn't make sense unless someone sneezed.

Random person: *sneezing* AH-FORTUNE! Geez, I better stop sneezing in public.

Shadic: Holy shit it worked, so this a fortune after all! Next it said "Where it blooms pink all year round". Hm… I think it might be talking about the Spring Mountain Stream. I must go there!

Shadic ran off to Spring Mountain Stream, but the bottom of the paper was folded, and it said "Beware, during the time of joy a danger of doom shall appear!" Looks like he forgotten to read the consequences part. He is going to be in a pretty big trouble if he doesn't prepare himself. As Shadic run out of the café, he went to a bicycle shop and rented a bicycle. He gets on the bike and started pedaling towards Spring Mountain Stream.

Spring Mountain Stream. A place filled with Sakura blossom trees everywhere and a stream, cutting through the forest to make a clear path to go up and down. Stream filled with fishes that are both golden and big. This site is meant for romance and beauty for elegant races such as demons, angels and others… There are some people there like…

Master Big Star: Ah, it is such a beautiful scenery for such times like this. But nothing is more elegant than my rose.

Mid-Boss: Well, I can't agree with you no more or less…

Suddenly a fast and strong wind passed by.

Mid-Boss: Hey, did you feel something.

Master Big Star: Yes it seems that we might have a big gust for the day.

But it was Shadic cycling as quick as he can to a nearby bicycle parking spot. Soon he found one. He quickly parked his rented bike there and gets off.

Shadic: Right, I'm here. It said that "walking like a chicken and collide into a heart". I guess it means I have to walk around aimlessly and bump into the girl.

So Shadic started walking aimlessly and have no clue where the hell is he going. After a few long hours…

Shadic: Damn. This doesn't seem to be working. I better try again but this time in a different place.

Shadic went off and stayed near the river and started walking upstream. Suddenly a samurai girl bumps into Shadic…

Girl: *Bumps into Shadic* Ah! *Drops basket*

Shadic: Sorry. Are you okay?

Girl: Yeah, I should be…Oh no! I needed those medicine in the basket for my mother and now it is flowing down the river…

Shadic: Don't worry I'll get it for ya. It the least I can do.

Girl: Thanks…

Shadic ran downstream of the river and manages to grab it.

Shadic: Gotcha!

After Shadic retrieve the basket, he returned it to the samurai girl.

Girl: Thanks!

Shadic: Your welcome.

Girl: By the way, do you want to follow me to my mother?

Shadic: Sure, why not.

They started walking and talking.

Shadic: Oh I forgot to ask you, what is your name?

Girl: Um… About that, my parents didn't give me a name… Because they can't think up of one and they can't think up of a surname.

Shadic: Oh. Maybe I might help you with that.

Girl: Really? Then, what would you call me?

Shadic: Um… Sutekina Kenshi. How does that sound?

Girl: Um… I think it's a good name.

Shadic: Really?

Sutekina: Yeah! Thanks again.

Shadic: No biggie.

Sutekina: So, where did you come from?

Shadic: From Galaxia.

Sutekina: Huh? I thought Galaxia was gone?

Shadic: Wait! You know the incident?

Sutekina: Maybe… Someone told me that a large army was heading to a planet.

Shadic: Oh okay. So where did you come from?

Sutekina: Oh, I live here in the mountains.

Shadic: So that means…

Sutekina: Yeah, my mom lives in Anicata.

Shadic: I see.

So they kept on chatting and waking until they have reached Anicata.

Sutekina: Okay, here we are.

Shadic: Wow, it looks nice and clean.

Sutekina: Thanks, I had to do all the work myself to support my mother.

Shadic: Ah, I see. So, where is your father?

Sutekina: He's dead.

Shadic: Oh, sorry to hear that…

Sutekina: No you don't need to apologize. It was that he had been forced into the army and died during one of his infiltration mission.

Shadic: I see…

Sutekina: Anyway, would you kindly wait outside for a moment.

Shadic: Oh sure, I don't mind.

Sutekina went into her mother's house. Five minutes later… Sutekina went out of her mother's house.

Shadic: So, how was it?

Sutekina: Well…

Shadic: …

Sutekina: …

Shadic: Well?

Sutekina: Well, this may be sudden. But, do you want to hang out with me?

Shadic: Sure.

After all of that hard work that is done by Shadic has been paid off in the end, But are we readers forgetting something upcoming… Anyway, Both Shadic and Sutekina kept on walking, looking at shops and buying. Acting like couples. After some time has passed an old women covered in s black cloak.

Old Women: Young man…

Shadic: Are you talking to me?

Old Women: Yes. I need to give you something… *Gives Shadic a remote with a red button* Use it in emergencies.

Shadic: Thanks, but what does it…

Before he can finish sentence she disappeared in thin air.

Shadic: Gone… So what do you think about this?

Sutekina: I'm not so sure about it.

Shadic: Well, better keep it. Just in case.

Sutekina: Yeah, I guess so.

After a long walk, they decided to have a relaxing rest at the park.

Sutekina: Hey Shadic, I've been thinking about something…

Shadic: What is it?

Sutekina: Will, you always be right by my side?

Shadic: For sure. I'll always be there for you.

Sutekina: And if I'm in any trouble, will you save me from it?

Shadic: I can promise you this, I will save and protect you. I will also be right by your side.

Sutekina: Okay.

Shadic: But I have a long Journey up ahead of me.

Sutekina: Really?

Shadic: Yeah…

Sutekina: Then, can you promise me one more thing?

Shadic: Sure.

Sutekina: Can you please come back to me after your long adventure?

Shadic: Yes, I will comeback from my adventures.

Sutekina: I see. (Sutekina's thoughts: Yes, mom you're right. This the person I've been looking for. I think I might start a relationship with tomorrow.)

Shadic: I guess it about to get dark.

Sutekina: Yeah.

Shadic: So where shall we meet?

Sutekina: My house.

Shadic: Alright, I'll be there tomorrow.

After their moment of love, it is nearly the end of dawn, and the start of dusk. They decided to see each other again at Sutekina's house.

The Next Day

It was a bright sunny morning, even though the weather girl on TV said: "It will rain heavily today" It is nothing compared to Shadic's happiness. After he woke up from his sleep and ate a delicious breakfast, He went out to go to visit Sutekina. And he is at Sutekina's house.

Shadic: Okay, I am ready for another day with her. But my senses telling me something is not right. But whatever, I gonna have another great day with her. *Knocks the door and then open the door* Hello? Anyone here?

After he opened the door the place was in a mess. It was dark, but the windows help lit the place with bright light. He walked in and take look around it was almost deserted but it wasn't. He went to the lounge, he only can see a table and a letter. He picked up the letter and opened it. It contained a calling card and a letter. Shadic reads the letter. It said…

To whoever reads this,

I have your daughter in my hands, and I'm keeping her as my slave.

P.S If she has a boyfriend tell him that he can forget about her!

From, Natsu.

Shadic: …

After he read the letter. He was speechless, he took the calling card and went out of the house. Just as he was about to go out of the door, it started raining heavily. He was silent. He then looked at the card and put it into his pocket. He dashed off to a bar. After some minute he reached to a bar. He went in without a single expression. He then sat on a seat near the counter.

Bartender: Need a drink?

Shadic: Just give me water.

Bartender: Okay.

The bartender grab a bottle of water and put it into a glass and gave it to Shadic.

Shadic: Thanks.

After Shadic drink his water he exited the bar. He then went back to Anicata and back to his base.

Shadic: What the hell happened back there?

Shadic sat on the couch and started watching random channels. He is very depressed. Soon, he started hearing her voice.

Sutekina (In Shadic's mind): And if I'm in any trouble, will you save me from it?

Shadic: Yeah… Damn, I… I failed to keep a promise…

Truth: Hey, Shadic! What's wrong? You're hurt or something?

Shadic: Nah, none of the sort…

Truth: Come on, you can tell me anything. What's wrong?

Shadic: I've just lost someone.

Truth: Wait! I'm taking a guess. Your new girlfriend?

Shadic: Yeah…

Truth: Well… Who done it?

Shadic: It was someone named Natsu…

Truth: !

Shadic: What with that face? Do you know her?

Truth: No. I never heard of this person. Um… Why don't do something that'll cheer you up.

Shadic: Like what?

Truth: Well, you like to shop for anime, so go to the mall and buy some for yourself. Maybe that will take your mind off her.

Shadic: Yeah…

Truth: Okay, I think everything is fine now.

Shadic: Well Truth I'm off.

Truth: Off to where?

Shadic: To the shopping mall in Anicata. Wanna come?

Truth: Nah. It's fine I can just stay here and keep an eye on the HQ.

Shadic: Okay suit yourself.

Shadic walks out the door and then closes the door. Just after he left for a few minutes…

Truth: Damn. It's that little brat again! He told me once that she was his sister that annoyed him! Argh! *Punched the wall* Hey, man. Where the hell are you? This place ain't peaceful anymore. Come out!

No one was there… The room fell into deep silent.

***Flashback End***

* * *

><p>Zetta: Hey, Shadic. You okay there?<p>

Shadic: Huh? Uh, Yeah.

Jordan: You better be! We're gonna take that bitch down!

Shadic: Yeah… (Shadic thoughts: this for saving both Misashi and Sutekina… I'm prepare to face the one… the one that caused suffering to mankind…)

Shadic: Alright, *Shouts* LET'S DO THIS!

Everyone: YEAH!

Everyone just barged the door down.

Natsu: Welcome, to your demise.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Notes: Hi, I'm so sorry for a long time for this chapter release cause I got mock and other things to handle. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Which is almost like a bonus chapter, but it isn't. This is a hidden chapter. Anyway it is late for this, Happy New Year!<p> 


	31. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 The reality and beyond**

Shadic and co. barge through the door and saw Natsu sitting on her throne. She stand up and said…

Natsu: Welcome to your demise.

She prepared her tonfas. And waiting for them to strike first. Shadic and the rest stop and started asking questions.

Shadic: Why are you doing this?

Natsu: I will tell you later after you defeat me!

She dashed towards Shadic at a speed that was so fast that she can't been seen. Shadic tried to dodge her attack, but failed and was push to the wall. Zetta brought out his sword and started slashing her. Natsu was so quick that she dodge it and tries to hit Zetta with her tonfas, but Zetta manages to block it with his sword and pushed her back. As she was pushed back, Jordan ran towards her and lift her axe up in the air and swing it down. Just as it was touching Natsu, she dodge quickly and counterattacked. Jordan was hit under the chin and flew up. After that Natsu got back up and brought out a horn.

Julie: Oh… What is that for?

Natsu: You'll see.

Soon, Julie casted a fire spell to prevent her from blowing the horn. But Natsu dodged and at the same time blew the horn. The horn made a shrieking sound that Everyone had to cover their ears. And then the room fall silent when she stopped blowing the horn. Soon, two Cu sith came out of her window and another girl came along.

?: You call, sis?

Natsu: Yeah, I called you. Can you help me beat these guys up?

?: Sure, why not.

Natsu's sister apparently has a katana in her hand and started rushing towards them, alongside with her two Cu sith.

?: You better get ready cause I'm gonna bring hell to ya!

She slashed sideways and formed a wave attack. Everyone dodge and manage to stay alive. After Cathay, started shooting her pistol at them, but all of her bullets missed and instead hit floors and walls.

Cathay: What the hell!?

Jordan: Well, it could be that your aiming sucks.

Cathay: Shut up!

Shadic: Fine, I'll take care of this. "Tera Beam"!

But nothing happened…

Shadic: What? Why?

Natsu: Hah, looks like you failed to attack me.

Julie: Wait how come you can do it last time and not now?

Shadic: I dunno. But… I feel so weak.

Natsu: Alright my turn. "Inferno Scorrere (Hell Swipe)"!

Soon a portal appeared right in front of her and multiple hands are coming out of there. One of those hands caught Shadic and started dragging towards the portal.

Shadic: NO!

Is it over for Shadic? Nope. Suddenly someone slashed the hand that was grabbing Shadic. Then two people in cloak appeared with a black prinny.

Julie: Who are you guys?

Black Prinny: …

Cloaked Person 1: Doesn't matter, you should be glad. That prinny saved your friend.

Cloaked Person 2: We not only save him for that. We saving him cause we need to talk to him in a secluded area…

Zetta: Now, hold it! We're in the middle of a battle here…

Cloaked Person 1: Doesn't matter. We can break any laws of any world.

Cathay: What!?

Cloaked Person 2: Now, We're going to talk to him in a secluded spot…

The Black Prinny Grabbed Shadic. They disappear along with Shadic. But then one of them came back.

Cloaked Person 1: Oh I forgot. Freeze!

The time around Natsu's castle stopped everybody stopped moving and all went silent. Then the cloaked person vanish in thin air.

In a unknown place… Shadic, The Black Prinny and The two other Cloaked People came out of the portal.

Shadic: Where am i?

Cloaked Person 1: Well, you're in. Um… I don't know! I was told by this black prinny!

Black Prinny: …

Cloaked Person 1: Again the silent treatment. Can you at least speak for once?

Black Prinny: … Granted.

Cloaked person 1: Finally.

Black Prinny: Shadic: You're here for a reason…

Shadic: Okay…

Black Prinny: I have come to tell you the truth about your past life…

Shadic: Go on…

The area turned into a jungle.

Shadic: What the!?

Black Prinny: Many years ago, before you came to Galaxia and named as Shadic.

Shadic: Wait, I thought I was born in Galaxia?

Black Prinny: Can you at least hear me first before asking question? (Looks to Cloaked person 1) Yes?

Cloaked Person 1: Can we take off our hoods?

Black Prinny: Yeah, go ahead I don't mind.

Two of the cloaked people took off their hoods. They were Fuka and Desco.

Fuka: Whew… it was hot in that hood. You sure it's not meant for winter wear?

Black Prinny: I'm not sure…

Fuka: It better not be. Otherwise I'll pummel you.

Black Prinny: Anyway back on topic…

Fuka: Hey you listening to me?

Black Prinny: Long time ago, you were born in a forest village. That planet was just only land and water, and the climate there was freaking hot! Anyway, You grew up there and had a lot of fun times with your friends. However Shadic is not your real name, your real name is… Ritosun! Well, yeah that is your true name. Shadic is just an aliases to cover up your real identity. Why? It's because "they're" looking for you. And not in a good way. Now who are these "They"? These guys are working with the gods, they were ordered to destroy your village and to capture you for experimentation. Meh, It's obvious it was humans. Now let me help you recall your past life in a brief explanation. You are Ritosun, you're a well-born ninja of the jungle, you have parents in that jungle but now they're dead. You wish to seek vengeance against humans and you just reincarnated.

Ritosun: Uh… So… I'm Ritosun and I have all that things you've said.

Black Prinny: Well… Yeah. Except for the reincarnation part. That was somehow an illegal reincarnation.

Ritosun: Wait… What do you mean?

Black Prinny: Well, while you're seeking for power a god/person claims that they can give you the power under the condition of reincarnating yourself.

Ritosun: Really?

Black prinny: Yeah, really. You were foolish that time cause that person is one of "Them". And you agreed to their terms.

Ritosun: Okay, I get it.

Black Prinny: Or do you? Well, Let me help you with your memories.

After the talk, the black prinny shoot a beam of light towards to Ritosun. Although it gave him a shock which was painful.

Ritosun: Ow, Why did you do that for?

Black Prinny: Wait for it… Now.

Ritosun: I… I remember now. I am Ritosun, I am 20 years old, I was born in a forest called Furushi Forest and my parents died just to save me.

Black Prinny: That's right. And to tell you how you've got this body. First you reincarnated then god has you for his experiment then you became shadic and was hidden from "They".

Ritosun: I feel everything is coming back to me including my skills.

Black Prinny: Good then it's time for me and the rest to go. Fuka, when you return to your world a year supply of sweets will be in your place.

Fuka: Thanks.

Black Prinny: Well time for you to return.

Suddenly Ritosun saw a flash of white and was back at Natsu's castle. Everyone, was nearly out of energy to fight back and Natsu is still standing.

Jordan: Damn it! Is that all you've got?

Natsu: Nope, I still have more.

Julie: Oh, come on… You got so much power.

Cathay: Hey, Shadic. You mind helping us?

Ritosun: Sure.

Zetta: Where the hell were you!?

Ritosun: Long story short, I'll explain it to you guys later.

Natsu: Geez, I was getting with everyone, and now you show up? Meh, you're just a coward.

Ritosun: What!?

Natsu: A coward…

Ritosun: Say that one more time…

Natsu: Cow-

Just before she was about to say "ard", Ritosun throw a barrage of shuriken at her and she was crippled.

Natsu: What the hell!?

Ritosun: That's what you get for messing with me…

Ritosun dashed towards Natsu and Natsu has nowhere to go. Outside of the castle…

Black Prinny: It the bomb ready?

Sargent: Yes, sir. Bomb is ready.

Black Prinny: Excellent, now prepare the attack!

Sargent: Yes, sir.

Black Prinny: But before that, count everyone, to see if they're all here.

Sargent: Yes, Sir. Soldiers! Head count!

Soldiers : 1, 2, 3, 4… 50.

Sargent: They're all here, sir!

Black Prinny: Good, Now start the count down!

Sargent: Yes, sir. Soldiers get to position!

Black Prinny: Heh… This should bring my back to my usual self.

A gunner, android and Prinny Hero appeared.

Gunner: Hey, what are you doing here!? I thought you were…

Android: This is not a realistic, this must a malfunction of the eyes. Error: 154 Visual program not looking…

Hero Prinny: Dood… You're that… Biggest… Baddest… Badass around the world…

Black Prinny: Yeah, that's right anyway we're about to initiate a breakthrough. Wanna join the fun?

All three of them : Why the hell not! We're joining, just like old times!

Black Prinny: That's great! Anyway, everyone fire on my mark!

Everyone: Yes, sir!

Black Prinny: 10…9….8…8…7… Now! I just got bored.

After he said "now", the wall exploded the soldier's started to push forward and started pointing guns at random direction.

Black Prinny: Round up the prisoners and evacuate them to the portal!

The soldiers started to lead the prisoners to the portal for safety.

Black Prinny: Hold it! Bring those two girls here.

Then two soldiers brought the two girls to the black prinny.

Sargent: Sir, here are the prisoner's profile and daily meals. (Hands the paper to the black prinny)

Black Prinny: Thanks, Now let's see here… (Starts flicking through the papers and not caring about others and only care about the two girls) What the hell… My relative must be some kind of jerk bag. Just a small bag of food for prisoners and just a cup of water with no refills!?

Sargent: Um… Sir?

Black Prinny: I say this is an unhealthy diet for these young ladies and the other prisoners.

Sargent: Sir, One is called Sutekina.

Black Prinny: The other one?

Sargent: Misashi, sir.

Black Prinny: Wait a flipping minute! Did you say Misashi?

Sargent: Yes sir! Why sir?

Black Prinny: … Send them through the portal, and give those two a high quality meal that they'll never forget. And ask them what are their favorite drinks and retrieve it for them.

Sargent: Yes, sir. Come along now ladies.

The prisoners and the two girls went through the portal.

Gunner: So what do we do now?

Black Prinny: You guys get a stadium restaurant facility ready. And I have something to do here.

All three of them: Yes, sir!

Soon the android, gunner and Prinny Hero went through the portal. But the gunner came back out to say something.

Gunner: Oh yeah, after you're done. Can you come back me and the guys got a present for ya!

Black Prinny: Alright.

The gunner went back into the portal. The black prinny started to walk slowly towards the throne room. As he was walking a dark aura is surrounding him and it gets bigger in each step. Back to Ritosun…

Ritosun: Take this! "Nightmare"!

The place went dark and Natsu was the only one standing in the middle, she was confused because Ritosun blended within the darkness. As Natsu tries to take one step, she didn't notice that she broke a tripwire which sets off a series of traps.

Natsu: What the hell!?

Ritosun: Now, that's how a ninja win.

Jordan: Hey, don't get too high hopes. She's still standing.

Ritosun: Damnnit isn't my power enough?

?: No, but what you need is to show your true potential!

Suddenly the ground started to shake and a Black Prinny with a massive dark aura appeared from the stairs.

Ritosun: It's you!

Black Prinny: Yes it's me. Now what all the ruckus? Oh, hey there little girl.

Ritosun: What? You know her?

Black Prinny: Not only that…

Natsu: Wait, what do you mean "Not only that"…

Black Prinny: Now let's see here… If I remembered correctly your weak spot it should be *Muttering*

Natsu: Hah, bluff.

Black Prinny: Oh really?

Natsu: Yeah, unless you could prove you're him.

Black Prinny: I just learned one special move from Kurtis that will allow me to transform into my original self for a few minutes or two.

Natsu: Hah, go on it won't affect me!

Black Prinny: Oh but it will. Now let's here… Well you left both Sutekina and Misashi starving for food like 45 days. Don't think I'll… *Takes a deep breath* FORGIVE YOU!

Suddenly the started to shake again but this time it was stronger than the previous one. Then an alchemy circle appeared below the Black Prinny. A series of thunder strikes came clashing down, magma and water sprouted from the ground and the Dark aura becomes enormous that it is unstable for a tyrant to handle.

Natsu: What the hell is this power?

Black Prinny: Oh I'll tell what it is… " RED MOON VENGENCE"!

Soon the black prinny was shrouded in a cloak of darkness. Then he appeared as a human still cloaked in darkness to remain his identity hidden.

Natsu: Hah, you think you can defeat me?

The shrouded man started to charge a lot of dark energy and make a sword, after that the tip of the sword started to surge up a lot of dark energy. Then he pointed the sword towards Natsu. The energy that is gathered on the tip, split into one thousand beams and heading straight to Natsu, all of the beams hit her. Then he rushed towards her and started slashing endlessly at her. With a quick, heavy smack of the sword she flew away by the sword's force and then the sword became into a minigun. The man aimed at her carefully and started to shoot with unlimited, armor piercing, explosive, corrosive, electric, fire, slag, ice, wind and earth bullets at her. Then his minigun changed into a pair of gloves. He puts them on and dashed towards Natsu. As he does that a fiery trail was left behind and then he punched her in the guts and made her hit the wall.

Natsu: Ow…

Natsu is at her knee and she can't endure anymore of his attacks. The shrouded man turned back into the black prinny. And then summoned a portal and walk towards the portal.

Natsu: Hey, we still have some unfinished business.

Black Prinny: I think we can discuss at a place through the portal.

The black prinny walk through the portal.

Natsu: Hey, come back here!

Natsu ran through the portal.

Ritosun: Alright better explain myself first. One, I'm not Shadic but my real name is Ritosun.

Cathay: Well that just explains, why you can't use a beam attack.

Ritosun: Two, I already had some skills, and Tera beam is not one of them.

Zetta: Then… it must be…

Ritosun I dunno, but let's jump through the portal.

Everyone went through the portal and they came to a restaurant entrance, except Zetta was missing.

Petta: Um… has anyone seen my daddy.

Ritosun: I'm not too sure…

A butler came towards them.

Butler: Ah, good day everyone.

Nirai: Wait, who are you?

Butler: Don't need my name a table has been reserved for you people. *Started to walk away to the doorway* Well, come on now this way.

Everyone followed him, as soon they got through the doorway what they see, they could not believe. A stadium sized restaurant with many table and filled many people. There various kinds of human, angels and demons. But most importantly the place is also filled with different characters from different dimension. Let's look at one table…

Pearls: Mr. Nick, why are we invited again?

Phoenix Wright: Well, the invitation here says "Enjoy the food and show". So I guess that's what we do.

Maya: That's right and these hamburgers are delicious.

On to the next table…

Professor Layton: Hm… I think I've got the answer.

Maid: Why, that's correct! No demons could ever solve this puzzle.

Professor Layton: Glad I could be of an assistance.

Luke: That is amazing professor!

Ema: Yep, no wonder he is famous for solving puzzles in London and solve all cases that he had been through.

The next table…

Cloud: Um.. can some tell me why we're again?

Tifa: Well, we're to enjoy ourselves. With the rest of the gang.

The next table…

Fan boy 1: OMG, you the most famous singer in the world! Hatsune Miku, please sign my book!

Fan boy 2: Luka, can you also sign mine?

Fan boy 3: Rin, can you please sign mine?

Fan boy 4: Meiko, Please sign mine?

Fan girl 1: Eeeek, Its Kaito girls! Kaito can you please sign my shirt?

Fan girl 2: Len, can you please sign mine as well?

So many fan boys and girls are gathering around the famous Vocaloids. Anyway the next table…

Karanma Maeryl: Man, these food taste so good!

Overlord Hiroko: Hey, Argon 1337 why aren't you eating a lot?

Argon1337: Well, I'm not that hungry.

And there are more to be told… but let's look at the middle of the restaurant. It has the size of a giant battleground that is able to fit any kind of attack from any Overlord, Tyrant, God, Seraph and many more high beings. The place was so packed…

Ritosun: Oh my god…

Butler: This way.

Soon they arrive at a big table filled with high class food and drinks and on that table was two girls waiting for them.

Misashi: What the hell took you guys so long to rescue us!?

Sutekina: Nevermind that, at least they manage to save us.

Misashi: Yeah, I guess so…

Ritosun: well, At least we're glad that you guys are safe…

Misashi: Yep.

Sutekina: But I was wondering what took you guys so long?

Ritosun: Um… I think this will be a long story to tell to you guys…

Ritosun and the rest have told the girls about their adventure.

Ritosun: And that's why we took a long time to get you guys.

Misashi: Well, that explains everything. But, where's your friend, Truth?

Ritosun: … He's

Jordan: Dead.

Misashi: Damn….

Sutekina: I'm feel so sorry for you guys…

Ritosun: Nah, it's okay. You didn't need to apologize…

Sutekina: But, moving away from the topic at hand. You remember you made a promise with me?

Ritosun: Yeah, but I failed, right?

Sutekina: Yeah, at first I thought you weren't coming for me, but here you are. You kept your promise all this time.

Ritosun: I'm just glad that you're safe.

Sutekina: Me too.

They started hugging each other, and they were about to kiss each other…

Misashi: Um… guys can you do that somewhere else?

Ritosun: Oh, right sorry.

Sutekina: Yeah, I guess we got carried away.

Jordan: Hey guys, the show is about to start!

Nirai: Did you bring any kind of snacks, honey?

Jordan: Don't worry, I just ordered some food and juices for us.

Nirai: Aw thanks.

Julie: Hey, it is starting *Points to the Battleground*

In the middle of the battle ground there is an announcer. He looks very familiar…

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman it is that time of year again!

The crowds started to go wild.

Ritosun: Wait isn't that the gunner from the inn?!

Gunner: Anyway, this event is all about to see… Who is the best demon in the netherworld!

Crowd: YEAH!

Gunner: Okay, our first challenger… He is the badass freaking overlord as they say and they knew well over the cosmos. Give it up for… Zetta!

Crowd: *Started cheering*

Gunner: Second one… He… or should I say she used to be the gods of overlord and she still might be. Give it up for… Overlord Zenon!

Crowd: *Cheering*

Gunner: Alright the third challenger, he is the one that instills fear into humans and demons. He's… Valvatorez!

Crowd: *Cheering*

Gunner: He is the usual champion of this match, and he always win without taking any damage at all, or so they say… But give a round of applause for our all time champion. Overlord Tyrant Baal!

Crowd: *Cheering*

Gunner: Anyway, the next is a Overlord… What the hell?! His height is just like a kid. Anyway, He may be like a kid, but he got his second main character role in a new Disgaea game. Give it up for Laharl! Or… at least Laharl-Chan

Crowd: What!?

Gunner: Yeah, well… don't wanna be a spoiler, so I'll just make it brief… When he was sleeping, he was transform into a women by someone, there not gonna tell anyone else anymore.

Crowd: *Laughing and cheering*

Gunner: Anyway moving on… She is all about speed and she doesn't need to play nice with anyone. She also has a brother that was long time ago dead. Give it up for Natsu!

Crowd: *Cheering*

Gunner: Next one… He owns the whole netherworld academy and his father is such a giant, but he is smaller than his own father. But still: Give it up for… Overlord Mao!

Crowd: *Cheering*

Gunner: Finally, the last challenger… He doesn't even tell me his name, age or anything and he remains as… The Black Prinny!

Crowd: *Started to laugh*

Gunner: Alright, let's bring them all here!

Crowd: YEAH!

Soon, a smoke screen appeared out of nowhere. Then the eight challengers appeared after the smoke screen is gone.

Gunner: Anyway, now we have a very special announcement to make. We're going to ask this prinny some questions before anything happens and after the questioning a true miracle will appear right before our eyes. Anyway, black prinny first question. Why are you here?

Black Prinny: Isn't that obvious already!? I came here to prove myself.

Gunner: Of what?

Black Prinny: … My identity…

Gunner: Okay…

Black Prinny: *Flashes an emblem* you see this? This is mine.

Gunner: Yeah… Wait I think I remember this emblem…

Misashi: I think I saw that before…

Gunner: Anyway, I got a gift for you. *Hands over the red gem to the Black Prinny*

Black Prinny: Thanks.

Gunner: Anyway… Cleric bring in the carcass.

Soon, two clerics were carrying an open coffin with a carcass inside covered in a white and black blanket. An android appeared before them.

Gunner: Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. Demons, angels and humans. Today, you all will be witnessing a miracle, that will be performed by my assistant, and this black prinny. Yes, this is not a joke. May I also remind everyone to stay in their seats at all times, and don't hold on to something metallic. Because this show is gonna be… a shock! Show them your skills! *Points to the android*

Android: *Started chanting*

Gunner: I can also please ask the crowd cooperation to remain silent until this is over. Thank you.

While the android was chanting, the black prinny deflated and a soul came out. Soon the soul started to move towards the carcass and entered into the body. After that has happened the android stop chanting and the clerics remove the cloak and there was nothing…

Gunner: *Sarcastically* Huh? Where's the prinny and the body?

Crowd started to talk to themselves about what happened, and then a familiar voice was heard.

?: I'm here.

Soon an alchemy circle appeared in the middle of the stadium and thunder was striking down, fire and water were coming out from geysers, the earth started shaking and there was light coming from the top of the stadium and there was a dark aura surrounding at the circle.

Gunner: Could it be?

Crowd was shocked to see who was coming down from the light and finally all of the effects ended. The person who is the black prinny and the body was…

Tera: Hey.

Gunner: Folks give it up for our true last challenge, he was a prinny and rise back from the dead. In his previous life he can destroy, create or combine universes. He even conquered most of the overlords here in this very stadium. And Natsu is his sister! He is… Tera Tyrant Shadic!

The crowd went wild and started cheering.

Misashi: !

Ritosun: What's wrong?

Misashi: It's…

Gunner: Truly the great tyrant would like to say something…

Tera: Yes, I do. However I need a person in this very battle field right now.

Gunner: Oh, who would that be?

Tera: Misashi, come out to the battle field please.

Soon, Misashi went to the stadium by going through a gate in one of the sides of the stadium.

Misashi: Yes. Tera?

Tera: It's okay, you can let it all go… I here and alive.

Misashi: *Started sniffing* I miss you… daddy… *Started crying in happiness*

The crowd was shocked that Tera has a daughter.

Tera: Don't worry. Like I said I'm always there for you…

Misashi: But, I thought you were dead.

Tera: Oh that, just forget about it, I just pretended to die in a more realistic way.

Misashi: Okay…

Gunner: Alright, so are you ready to fight?

Tera: Hell why not, it been a long time then…

Gunner: Alright. Let's start the brawl!

The crowd went wild. In the next chapter, who will be victorious, who will be the strongest, and who will be…

Mr Torgue: THE MOST AWSOME BADASS IN THIS VERY STADIUM!

**To Be Continue**


	32. Mid Bonus Chapter 6

Mid Bonus Chapter 6: An apology

So we all came here seeing the Tyrant himself sitting at his desk, with his hand in his face and looking a bit (More or less depressed) and facing his head down at his desk. That was a year ago and now….

Cathay and others: …

Julie: Where is he!?

Jordan: Don't know but he did said needs to rest for a few days…

Nirai: Those few days became into one year!

Iyashu: You maybe think he might not be coming back to….

Zena: I don't think he'll forget about us.

Shadic: I think so too. In fact we're still sitting here waiting for him to write the chapters.

Zetta: Bah, demons are always demons once they do a job, they always leave things half done.

Tyrant Reta: eh!? I thought he wants to fight with me and Natsu personally.

Natsu: Nah, he said he was busy with something….

Jordan: Well that explains the long disappearance.

Suddenly a portal appeared, everyone was in a shock. A figure came out of it but it was not Tera, but a pink-haired cat girl.

Pink-haired cat girl: Hello. よろしく～ （＾＿＾）/

Cathay: Um… Hello? Can you please explain how did you get a portal transport to here?

Pink-haired cat girl: Oh, a guy in a black cloak came and decided to bring me here.

Then the Tyrant himself came out looking all relaxed and happy.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Hello everyone!

Everyone: Tera!

Natsu: Where the hell have you been you asshole!?

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Ehehehe, long story….

The audience and his OC and his friends' OC are staring at him and the pink-haired cat girl.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Okay, Okay. I guess you all deserved to know the story in short form. Narrator gimme your role for a bit I need to tell it in story form.

Very well, you can have my role for a while.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Thanks.

Okay, everyone sit down and play some Magnolia (Deemo) music whilst I tell the story. One day when I was working someone accidentally tripped over my laptop wire…

Natsu: How the hell is that even…

Silence!

Natsu: …

Thank you, now when he tripped over that wire not only did he managed to save himself from the fall, during his trip his leg pulled the wire along with the laptop its self. It dropped and I immediately pick up again. Then I had to close the laptop before I went back home, when I got back to my room and tried to open my laptop, I was dumbfounded, seeing the blue screen of death meant that something is wrong with my laptop, I tried rebooting but it didn't work. Why? The hardisk (CPU memory) scratched itself during the impact of the drop. I tried everything but the only solution was… more than a 3 month recovery. I stopped working (since I don't have anything else to look back at my stories I made, except I could have used the webpage but remember I don't have a laptop for 3 months.) I was lucky I have my alienware, but it didn't have the story I made over the past few chapters, so I stopped the fan fiction and believed it was a dying attempt to make a story (I still do enjoy writing a story for fun) because of one small stupid accident… As August hit it was past my birthday and I found a new game (Which I realized I became addicted to it) called Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn.

Natsu: Geez I knew you were always stuck to your computer and playing it.

And that's where this cute little kitty here is going to explain it to you all now.

Narrator: everyone is now staring at the cat girl with murderous intent.

J'naiah Terran: My name is J'naiah Terran and I play as Tank, Healer and DPS!

The pink haired cat girl voice turned into a serious tone.

J'naiah Terran: Over the past few days we started playing in September and he created me. He said "Let's give this game a go", soon he started to enjoy play the game and as the new patches came out, he started getting into it one by one and ever since patch 2.3 and the upcoming 2.4 he is really getting to be more addicted to it and started to do some raids and fight a lot in dungeons. And since 3 new dungeons will be coming he's making me prepare all my classes to become Item level 110 just so he can join in T9 and beat Nael Van Darnus, but we're stuck at T7, before 2.3 there was 2.2 where the most horrid update happened…

The Atma…. Yes… those were dark times indeed… we managed to get 4 of the same type but failed to get the rest and then started doing more coil from 1 – 5. 2 months has passed and we decided to try again, and fortunately we got all 12… we finally made…

J'naiah Terran: Curtana and Holy Shield Atma then we got Animus and then Novus!

Yeah… hehehe, it was a great feeling having one to fit in with everyone that has one. Then we decided to do another one and in 2-3 weeks we got another set and used it for…

J'naiah Terra: My actual main class Summoner!

Yeah, Then I stopped playing for a while and played something else something close to that job… And here she comes!

Narrator: Suddenly there was a large blue laser sword coming out from the portal and a Cyborg girl came out with several others. A girl with red hair but looks more like a chef, a rebel angel, a tyrant goddess, havoc god girl.

Everyone meet Terminator Lilith, Tyrant Goddess Phee, Havoc God Luly, Head Chef Lancia and Rebel Angel Elsel from Grand Gaia! They ae my summons in that world and my current load out. I have many others but I'm mad crazy loving this game as well and it's a long list so I'll tell you guys all about it later. And then my brain strike me with thunder bolt, and I thought "Wait I'm loving 2 games, but why… and I can't play 2 games at the same time… Crap, I'm a total idiot…" Then I realized there was an auto button and so I managed to play 2 of my favorite games at the same time, and then one night I decided to look back at OverlordMao's Fan fiction "The Ultimate Disgaea truth or Dare" just for old time sake. But when I tried to search it up, it shows no results… Seeing this, just made me feel I hit a brick wall and face planted it and at the same time in reality I table flipped my mini desk (which has nothing on it and just meant for the purpose of table flipping) and started to look back at my old works, and yes… it was uncompleted including the interview story with Karanma Maeryl, newfour (Previously was Overlord Hiriko), Argon 1337.

Jordan: Wow, so that's where you have been… all this time…

Yeah… look, I'm sorry. No, saying it is not enough… But there is no other way than saying it in a book (or webpage) I'm sorry to all for my long absence and leaving everyone tired of waiting for me and my new chapters and I apologise to Karanma Maeryl, newfour, Argon 1337 for leaving my story for a long one year which is the interview. Narrator Please take your role back

Narrator: Thank you very much.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Upmost welcome.

Tera faced towards his OC and the audience and reviewers and shouted…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I am truly sorry for my absence… Really I am. It's just I was playing too much of my games and I want to keep up with everyone in game and try to be like them more often. But that's no excuse... I decide… That I will pay for my sins and apologise in the more correct way of an old Fan Fiction writer…

Long pause and silence across the room.

Tera Tyrant Shadic: I will finish what I have started in 2011 and the interview as well, however that does not mean after one chapter it is done, I'll continue it especially the interview since it barely has many chapters in them. Once I again I apologise sincerely to everyone and being absence for so long. But now I come back with new inspiration from my 1 year absence and you all will see new ideas from my fan fiction.

There was silence at first, but then one person clapped and then another and it continues and everyone was clapping, cheering and forgiving him. He is reunited with his OC and friends' OC, but… what about the people he has made friends with since 2011? Do they remember him… or forgot about him since his absence…

Tera Tyrant Shadic: Nay, you can't ask or answer it…. Only I ask and the reviewers and my friends can answer this narrator. Do you all forgive and remember me after one year of absence? I'll see you all in the….

Audience: Confrontation Chapter!

Tera Tyrant Shadic: This is Tera Tyrant Shadic, signing out.


End file.
